Time and Changes
by Spock99
Summary: After the third task, Dumbledore removes Harry from the Dursleys and finds a new guardian. What happens when Harry and Severus have to adapt to the new situation and struggle with new problems arising?. After all, they have much more in common than expected. Mentioning of child abuse, violence, no slash! OOC Snape, Harry/Severus guardian mentor fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape strode towards the dungeons. He was furious. Dumbledore had managed to nearly destruct the respect the potions Professor held for him. Severus was definitely not inclined to look for indications that the old man hadn't loose his mind completely. For the time being, the potions master just couldn't believe what the headmaster had asked him to do.

After Severus had spent the only two hours in his quarters trying to recover from the 'comfortable reception' the Dark Lord had prepared for him on that blasted graveyard, Dumbledore had requested Severus to come to the Headmaster's office. But all Severus wanted was to sleep and heal, to see absolutely nobody and nothing but his own quiet quarters.

Though Severus had taken various potions to counteract the curse, he still had to suppress some rather bad tremors resulting from the numerous times the cruciatus was cast on him. From time to time tough he felt huge waves of pain radiating through his body which made him dizzy and impacted his eye sight quite heavily. He was very weak and could only retain his composure by locking the pain and weariness behind strong occlumency walls in his mind.

Obviously, the Dark Lord had not been very pleased with Severus' delayed arrival. But Voldemort had used the occasion to show his Death Eaters, that not even those highest in his ranks were able to escape their punishment after refusing to respond immediately to their Lord's direct call. Although Severu's mark had burned long before the Potter boy reappeared from the maze with the corpse of Diggory, Dumbledore had insisted on him waiting full two hours before joining the Death Eater meeting. Severus had acted like the headmaster had asked him to at this time. As a result he had suffered the severe repercussions of his actions from the hands of the Dark Lord himself before he had a chance to explain himself to the Dark Lord. Voldemort had, in fact, been very pleased with him after hearing that Severus was still his loyal servant who is able to provide important information about Potter, Dumbledore, and Hogwarts as well as the Order of the Phoenix. But all that hadn't saved Severus from the Dark Lord's wrath. However, in the end Severus had managed to hold the protective walls in his mind firmly in place and keep his true motivations secret from his master.

Half an hour ago now the headmaster had summoned Severus to his office. He told him that, there had been a Death Eater attack in the muggle world which happened to take place close to Little Winging where Potter's relatives lived. Dumbledore found it would be too risky to send the boy home over the summer under those circumstances. As if the blood wards at Privet Drive number four weren't strong enough to hold off a couple of Death Eaters on an aimless raid! But Dumbledore had persisted on removing the Potter brat from there. And of course, the headmaster had ignored all of Severus' counter-arguments, and later threats, against his egregious idea.

Dumbledore wanted the boy to be 'safe'. As if now, with the return of the Dark Lord, there was any really safe place for Potter! Of course, there were some locations which were safer than the streets like the headquarters of the Order or Hogwarts or, may it be, even the Burrow. Although Severus had never dared to expect the old man would go as far as suggesting Snape Manor for the residence of the precious brat!

"Ha!" muttered Severus slamming the portrait door at the entrance to his quarters shut, "Snape Manor and safe for the bloody Boy-Who-Lived!". It might be that his Manor had wards nearly as strong as those around Hogwarts, but how could it be safe to have Potter there? From time to time there were unannounced visits of Death Eaters such as Lucius Malfoy.

And did the old man even think of the consequences for _Severus_ when the Dark Lord found out the potions Master was living with his greatest enemy? Not to mention Severus would at some point contemplate suffocating the brat while living in the same house. That copy of James Potter annoyed the potions Professor sometimes enough that he was inclined to beat some respect into the insufferable brat. Oh, how would Severus like it to deliver a really effective spanking in order to get rid of the disrespectful behavior the boy showed towards him? All of a sudden memories of his own father's discipline measures ghosted through Severus' head and made him shiver with fear. Stop it! He wasn't that little, fearful and helpless child anymore. Severus Snape was one of the best potions Masters in the world, a highly skilled wizard and damn it, he was an adult and his father had bitten the dust six years ago!

If Dumbledore wanted him to keep the Boy-Who-Lived-To -Cause-Trouble, the old fool would see what will happen. After all the twinkling lemon drop-sucking bastard had persuaded, or better forced, Severus to agree to the arrangement. The potions professor had even signed an official paper which made him the temporal guardian of the Potter brat. The old man clearly understood how to use Severus' single weak point – Lily – to make him do what he wanted.

Severus went to his bedroom and threw his billowing cloak fiercely to the ground before he gulped down a vial of healing potion and collapsed on his bed. After a while of murmuring insults under his breath, he finally got up once more to undress and get ready for bed. It was half past one in the morning and in a few hours he had to resume teaching so he'd better get some rest. Severus grunted as he struggled to open the buttons of his dressing shirt. His hands were shaking violently and he couldn't suppress it anymore. He curled his hands into fists and tried to breathe calmly. And there Severus Snape sat on the edge of his bed with shaking fists and hanging head, eyes shut tightly and breathing heavily. A few minutes passed before he opened his eyes again. His knuckles were white because of the force with which he tried to control his shaking fists. The shirt hung half open on his upper body. Severus was glad that nobody could see him like that.

He hadn't finished the thought when his floo roared and Poppy Pomfrey stepped out and stood in the middle of Severus' bedroom. Severus got to his feet as quickly as he could, wand in hand. How could the nurse come into his quarters without the password needed for the entrance through the floo? The password only was known to himself and...for Merlin's sake...Dumbledore! How dare the old fool to send Poppy down to his quarters without asking Severus? "Because you would never allow anyone to see you in such a state willingly and you'd never go to the infirmary." a small voice in his head explained. He pushed the voice away and asked through gritted teeth:"What do you want, Poppy?" The nurse looked at him with a bemused look. Placing her bag on Severus' bed she smirked: " Oh Severus, would you please drop that attitude and put your wand away? It is rather difficult to tend to a patient while being on the tip of a wand." Her casual tone confused Severus. Whoever he aimed his wand at felt more like running away than talking to him. Then he remembered his half-open shirt and became aware of his shaking body and the surely haunted and pained expression on his face. He dropped his arm and shoulders in defeat and placed his wand on the night stand while Poppy unpacked some vials and motioned for him to get into bed. "That's better Severus. Now let's see what I can do for you." With that, she pointed her wand at him and transfigured his clothes into pajamas. Severus allowed himself to let his mask fall completely and collapsed onto his bed, his whole body shaking violently. After all, it wasn't an entirely new situation. Poppy had always, in his school years as well as during the war, attended to his injuries. When she did so there was no difference if they were inflicted by his drunken and abusive father or the Dark Lord. The school nurse was surely the only person except for Lily whom he trusted enough to show his true feelings, pain, and distress. Severus closed his eyes and relaxed when Poppy poured a dreamless sleep potion down his throat. "There's a good lad, go to sleep and when you wake up you're as good as new..." were the last words Severus heard before he drifted to sleep. Poppy sighed. The boy was stubborn enough to ignore his condition and suppress his panic and pain every time he was badly injured. Since Severus attended Hogwarts years ago, Poppy was bound to remind the young man of her secrecy and her skill to help. Unfortunately, that hadn't changed since You-Know-Who disappeared fifteen years ago.

Dumbledore had been very anxious when he called Madame Pomfrey to the headmaster's office. Severus had given a full report on the events at the graveyard but hadn't allowed Dumbledore to do more than offer a seat to his spy. Though the boy was severely injured he thought himself not being worth healing and kindness. Poppy knew that feeling was due to Severus' father and of course, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But it tugs at her heartstrings how the young man still wasn't able to trust and instead preferred to lick his wounds in private. A picture of a small black-haired boy crossed her mind:

 _Minerva McGonnagal brought a trembling thirteen-year-old Severus into the hospital wing on the first night of the school year during the welcoming feast. "He tried to brew himself a healing potion in the classroom, Poppy!" The Gryffindor head-of-house said. When Poppy looked closer to the boy she noticed a fading bruise on his jaw as well as a cut under his left eye. Casting a quick diagnosing charm, a cracked rib and bleeding slashes on his back were revealed. It took a lot of persuasion from both witches until young Severus allowed to be healed that night. He had been fearful of being touched and refused to tell where his injuries came from. But that hadn't been necessary._

The school nurse looked at Severus and noticed a pained expression on the otherwise calm features. Even in an unconscious state, he was suffering. Sighing once more Poppy began to run diagnostic spells and cure the after-effects of the cruciatus curse as well as countless bruises and cuts inflicted by both magic and blows. By the time she finished her work Severus' breathing had evened and he seemed much more relaxed than two hours ago. Poppy covered his sleeping form with a thick blanket. At the door she paused and looked back at Severus. She smiled at him and left the quarters quietly through the floo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry James Potter!" Hemione called from behind. "What do you think you are doing? You should be in bed or at least in the common room to rest! Dumbledore said you don't have to go to classes this week. So why are you heading to class?"

Harry turned around to see his friend coming towards him with Ron behind her. Hermione looked a bit angry and anxious while Ron simply stared at Harry in shock.

"Madame Pomfrey released me from the hospital wing at lunch, 'Mione. I think it's best to go to classes as usual." From her bewildered look Harry could tell that Hermione didn't understand why he was attending classes so shortly after the events of the last two days.

Harry had faced Lord Voldemort on the graveyard, had seen how the Pettigrew killed Cedric and had watched helplessly while Voldemort regained his powers. Harry felt just horrible these days. Since the third task of the Triwizard Tournament Harry shifted the thoughts in his mind over and over. Sure, he had duelled Voldemort and taken Cedric's body back to Hogwarts but he couldn't help but feel guilty for all what has happened. If he hadn't convinced Cedric to take the Goblet of Fire together, the other boy would be alive today.

"Hermione, please, I can't sit around and think about what has happened. I need some kind of distraction." Harry said almost pleadingly. He just wanted to get on and don't have to brood over things the whole day.

"Yeah mate," Ron began, "but do you really think out of all lessons it is _potions_ which will distract in a nice way? Remember it is taught by the evil Death Eater- Bat of the dungeons. Snape will never leave you in peace this lesson, won't he?" Harry sighed. Yes, Snape would be as horrible as always but maybe the mystic atmosphere of the potions classroom was exactly what he needed. No looks of pity from McGonnagal or Flitwick, nor a reminder that, over the whole school year, his former DADA teacher had been a disguised Death Eater. Snape would be his usual grumpy and mean self and won't behave differently only because of what Harry had seen or done. Hermione looked at him and her expressions softened:

"All right, Harry. If you think you are ready to go to class, then let's go." Ron smiled at Harry and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. Harry suppressed a yelp when Ron's hand came in contact with his shoulder and he couldn't deny he had winced. The three headed towards the dungeons for potions.

They arrived just in time when the classroom door opened. It was weird though because usually, Snape wouldn't miss a chance to bang open the door by himself and startle all of his pupils thoroughly. But today the door opened silently and calm, obviously done so with magic. This assumption proofed right as they came into the room and saw Professor Snape sitting at his desk in the front, glaring at them. The atmosphere was very tense and no one dared to say a word or breathe too loudly while they gathered around their working stations and waited, what their professor was about to say. Snape observed them precisely and his eyes lingered just a second longer on Harry's face:

"I assume, all of you are interested in a detention on the last day of school, due to the fact that nobody is copying down the given task for today's lesson." he said in a cool tone. In fact, the notes for the potion appeared on the board in the exact same moment those words were spoken. So the students hastily began writing down the instructions and started to light the fires under the cauldrons.

"Greasy git..." Ron muttered when he started cutting his flobberworms.

"Silence!" Snape snapped from his desk. "Ten points from Gryffindor for poor behavior in class." Ron was about to protest but Hermione punched him on the arm to prevent any other discount of points. Ron glared at her and continued cutting the Flobberworms with enough force to crumple them entirely.

During the whole lesson, Snape didn't move an inch from his current position. When Neville managed to drop a box of lionfish spines into his cauldron, Snape waved his wand and vanished the whole liquid without any comment. He then motioned for Neville to leave the classroom. "Ten points from Gryffindor for hopeless stupidity." The Gryffindors stifled a moan and swallowed their anger. Better to not provoke the dungeon bat in such a bad mood.

After Neville was out of sight, Malfoy snickered and whispered with Crabbe and Goyle. "Mr. Malfoy, if you don't wish to accompany Mr. Longbottom, you should rather concentrate on your potion than testing my patience any further!" Snape announced harshly. Harry, Ron and Hermione changed surprised looks. Ron mouthed an astonished "What?" towards his friends but kept silent. Snape threatened one of his snakes? This was an unheard-of occasion, because the Slytherin head of house never, under any circumstances, criticised someone from his house for anything. The students worked on their potions without any other incident, since nobody wanted to attract Snape's wrath today. It was a very silent and aggravating lesson after all.

"Bottle up your samples and clean your stations! After that the class is dismissed." came a quiet order. Everyone hurried to obey and literately fled from the room. Harry, Ron and Hemione were on the way to the door when Snape called after them: "Mr. Potter, stay for a moment!" Harry sighed. Here it came. How could he have hoped Snape would let slip an opportunity to pick on him?

"Yes, Sir?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione hesitated to leave waiting for their friend. But

Snape glared at the two of them and stated: "If I wanted you to stay, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger, I would have said so." The glance Snape shot at Ron and Hermione sent chills down their spines.

"It's okay, guys. We'll meet in the Great Hall for dinner then." Harry tried to calm his friends.

"I don't think you will attend dinner in the Great Hall today, Mr. Potter. The Headmaster wants to speak with you." Snape's voice was cold and unusually quiet.

The three of them exchanged uncertain looks but then Hermione resolved the awkward situation: "I figure, Harry we see each other in the common room then. We still have to pack our trunks for tomorrows departure." Harry just nodded.

"See ya, mate!" Ron said in a stressed casual tone and left the room with Hermione,

Harry gulped and wondered, why Dumbledore wanted to speak to him. Everything concerning Voldemort's resurrection had been discussed many times on the day after the third task and nothing has changed since then, hasn't it? Besides, why would Snape keep Harry back after class only to tell him that Dumbledore wanted a conversation with him? And why...?

"Potter!" Snape barked and snapped Harry out of his thoughts. " Don't stand there and daydream! Take your things and come with me!" Saying this, Snape stood abruptly from his desk but grabbed the edge of it for support when he wavered for just a second. Harry noted a glimpse of ...what? Exhaustion? Pain? Weariness? in Snape's eyes before the man quickly regained his usual posture and strode towards the door. "Do not dawdle, Potter. The headmaster is waiting." Harry sighed, shouldered his bag and hurried after his teacher. He had to jog to keep up with the man's long strides the entire way. When they arrived at the gargoyles warding Dumbledore's office door, Harry was fairly out of breath. But Snape didn't even slow down to tell the password and continued his way up the stairs after the gargoyles let them pass. Harry followed short behind, still wondering what was that important to miss dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

And here it comes! Enjoy the nest chapter! 

The door to Dumbledore's office opened and revealed the usual sight. A rather cozy room full of bookshelves along the walls. Fawkes the Phoenix sat proudly on his bar and studied the newcomers. Dumbledore himself was seated at his desk and smiled.

"Severus! Harry! Thank you for coming. It is good to see you both safe and sound, my boys." Severus snorted inwardly.

"Headmaster," he said with a curt bow of his head.

"Good evening, Professor." Harry smiled. Every time Harry spoke with the headmaster, the man smiled warmly and gave him the feeling of safety and benevolence. The young Gryffindor felt quite comfortable in the old man's presence.

"Please, boys, have a seat!" Dumbledore exclaimed and transfigured an ink pot into a cushy-looking seat, matching the one already standing in front of the desk. Both Snape and Harry lowered themselves into the chairs. With a pop, a plate full of sandwiches appeared in front of them. "Since you were so kind to come to my office during dinner time, it is only civil to offer a few snacks." Dumbledore stated warmly. Harry smiled and took one of the sandwiches to answer his growling stomach. Snape didn't move but stared bluntly at the headmaster. Right, Severus hadn't eaten since breakfast and his body surely needed the food for regeneration but he knew what Dumbledore was about to say. That topic alone was enough to vanish his appetite completely. So the potions master leaned back in his seat and waited for the storm to come.

"Harry," Dumbledore started, "I assume you don't know why I wanted to speak to you and Severus?" Harry shook his head and glanced at Snape "No, Sir." he said. "Harry, after you and Sev..." Snape cleared his throat. " ...you and Cedric came out of the maze, " Dumbledore shot a denotative look at Snape, "there was a raid in Little Winging." Harry stopped eating his sandwich and looked up startled. But Dumbledore just raised a hand to prevent any attempt of Harry's to interrupt. "Your relatives are fine by now. The Death Eaters weren't attacking a particular destination. They destroyed an empty muggle house and damaged a statue on a square before they moved on towards an unknown location." Harry let out a breath he didn't notice he held. "After all they were very close to Privet Drive and might have gotten curious if they spotted the magic the blood wards radiated, even if it is a very small amount because of the protective charms. I don't want to risk anything after Voldemort regained his powers. This is why I have arranged a different place where you are to stay over the summer." Dumbledore examined Harry over the rim of his half-moon spectacles. "Does that mean I don't have to go to the Dursleys this summer?" Harry beamed. This was the best information he got since the start of the Triwizard Tournament! He hated to live at the Dursleys', and they hated him. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia showed their disgust towards Harry very offensively and Harry liked the idea of spending a summer without chores and beatings and enough food and... Maybe he could stay at Ron's or even at Hogwarts! That would be fantastic! "No, Harry. You don't go back to Privet Drive this holidays...", " Can I stay here? - Sir?" Harry added hastily. "No, Harry. Hogwarts requires at least two staff members to stay open over the summer. And this year none of the staff is able to remain here over the..." Okay, that was not too bad. Staying with the Weasleys was even better than Hogwarts. Harry smiled widely: " So I am allowed to go with Ron? That's -" Dumbledore sighed. The boy wouldn't like the idea of living with his potions professor. Better to not give him any further hope. "No, my boy. It would be far too dangerous to bother Mr. and Mrs. Weasley this time." Harry's smile became slightly smaller. Before he could come up with a new possibility Dumbledore decided to go for it. "You will stay at Snape Manor over the summer." Harry froze. The headmaster surely didn't say that. _Snape Manor_? Snape as in _Professor Snape_? No way, this had to be a joke!

Severus looked at the boy curiously. He had been obviously relieved when learning, that he needn't live with his relatives. And the happiness he showed while thinking of staying with the Weasleys! Severus almost felt sorry for the boy as he saw the young face freeze in shock. His own reaction last night had been not very different.

Harry turned to Snape as if to find the truth. Surely the dungeon bat will rebel against such an arrangement! But all Harry saw was a totally stern expression on the man's face. Nothing that might reveal a joke behind the headmaster's words. Snape didn't even protest, the man just leveled him with a glare and said nothing.

"No. No! You can't be serious?! That's bloody impossible!" Harry stammered furiously gazing at Dumbledore again. "Potter, language!" Snape interrupted the boy. "No need to give out. I assure you, Mr. Potter, I already tried that. It doesn't work." Albus simply had stared at him while Severus had ranted and fumed the night ago. The headmaster only smirked at Severus' insults and protests. In the end, the old bastard had reminded him of the promise Severus gave to Lily. That was enough to stop the outburst and the potions master had collapsed back into his seat with exhaustion.

Dumbledore saw the shock on Harry's face. I could imagine how the boy might picture living with Severus. Dumbledore tried to calm the young Gryffindor: " Snape Manor has wards which can compete with those around Hogwarts. Nobody can attack you there, Harry. And Severus won't make your residence as terrible as you might think." Harry snorted. Yes, Snape wasn't allowed to kill Harry. After all, he had to attend Hogwarts next school year. So maybe he would still be alive to take his O. in fifth year. "How dramatic, Mr. Potter. Do you really think I am happy to fill the quiet house I call my home with a noisy Gryffindor like you are voluntary? As things are, we have to get on with each other if we want a just slightly recreative summer."

Harry's thoughts were racing. Dumbledore can't really believe that Harry wanted to live with his mean, evil Professor of a Death Eater! After Voldemort had used the cruciatus curse on him, Harry thought it couldn't get worse. But what if Snape decided his loyalties were no longer with the light side and handed Harry over to Voldemort? How was this supposed to work? A Death Eater and the Boy-Who-Lived trapped in the same house all summer long? Harry had to admit, that the last 36 hours were quite disturbing. He winced when he was touched unexpectedly from behind. He noticed looking out for danger the whole morning since he left the infirmary. With Snape around, Harry surely won't be able to relax at all this summer. "For safety measures, you will take the Hogwarts Express tomorrow, together with your friends. That way no one will raise suspicions. At Kings Cross Severus will join you and bring you to the Manor... Harry? Did you hear me?" Dumbledore sensed Harry wasn't really listening. The boy seemed lost in his thoughts, his body language showed great tension."Potter!" Snape called. "What? Oh, um, sorry, Sir." Harry responded. Dumbledore smiled at his student: " I said: you will take the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. At Kings Cross station Professor Snape will accompany you and bring you to Snape Manor." Hanging his head the boy nodded slowly. " can I go to the common room now, Professor?" The headmaster sighed and said: " Sorry Harry, but I need a bit more of your time. Severus," Dumbledore looked at his spy, "Poppy wants to see you in the infirmary in a few minutes." he looked kindly at Severus and felt a tug at his heart when he remembered what Poppy told him about Severus' injuries this morning.

The Potionsmaster glared in return and stood from his chair. "Headmaster, Potter." he said with a curt nod, turned on his heel and left the office. His robes billowing behind him.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, "When you stay with Severus this summer but not with the Dursleys the ministry needs a proof that everyone agrees to the arrangement. Until now Petunia Dursley was your permanent guardian. Since your residence at Privet Drive number four isn't safely possible this year, we had to transfer the guardianship to Severus." Harry's eyes became wide. He won't just live with Snape but the man will be officially responsible for him? What, by Merlin's beard, did Dumbledore do to make Snape agree to that? For the third time this evening Harry was brought out of his thoughts: "Your aunt already singed the papers, as well as Professor Snape and myself did. The last signature missing is yours, Harry." Dumbledore told the teen.

The headmaster saw the green eyes fix on him. Then suddenly they were filled with rage. "Oh, that's practical. So everyone's already agreed? Then I don't have to think about it if all of you like the idea." Harry stood from his chair abruptly. "How could it be important whether I sign this scrap of paper or not? Why, the hell, bother if I'm agreeable with the arrangement? You didn't even ask me before you made my aunt sign. You've already decided anything!" Harry ranted, fists curled at his sides. "That the Dursleys wanted to get rid of me since I was a baby isn't new. No one wants me! But out of all people, SNAPE is the last one who might want me!" He shouted. Uncontrolled magic radiated around him in waves and splintered the glass doors in Dumbledore's shelves. "Did you really think I'd wanted to stay with Snape? He's a Death Eater for heaven's sake. What if he surrenders me to Voldemort? Too bad that I wasn't able to kill that monster the day before yesterday! We wouldn't have any problems by now." Dumbledore was taken aback when he heard those words. He'd figured Harry would be upset but he'd never expected the boy to react so furiously. There were many people who cared deeply for the raven-haired boy in front of him. The headmaster himself was one of them as was Severus, even if the man didn't show it. "Harry..." the old wizard tried to calm the Gryffindor but he was interrupted by another outburst: "No! I don't want to hear it! I'll sign those papers, it is decided anyway, isn't it?" The boy shot a glare at Dumbledore that made the man shiver. "Better being stuck with Snape than to be murdered at the age of fourteen!" Harry stepped forward grabbed the quill and scribbled his signature on the line. Before the headmaster was able to say anything, the Boy-Who-Lived turned on his heel and strode furiously towards the door which he opened unconsciously with magic. On the doorstep, Harry turned once more and looked at the headmaster: "Have a nice summer, _Professor!_ " He spat and slammed the door shut.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair. Yes, Severus and Harry weren't on good terms but there was just no other opportunity. All staff members were busy working for the order and Dumbledore knew Harry wouldn't want the Weasleys in danger. He also couldn't tell the boy about Grimmauld Place yet. Harry was too young to take part in order affairs which he surely wanted to join as soon as he heard of them. Furthermore the boy was let in the believe Sirius Black was still on the run.

The tantrum Harry had thrown moments ago revealed how affected the boy was with the events. That was one reason why Dumbledore wanted Severus and Harry together. Both of them had faced Voldemort recently, had been tortured by him and both of the poor boys had not very pleasant pasts. The headmaster hoped Severus could help the boy to get on with what has happened, to advise him and maybe build a relationship. After all, Severus was a highly-skilled wizard and deep down in his chest lived a kind heart. Harry on the other side might be able to help Severus regarding his grief about Lily Potter's death. Taking care for Lily's child therefore seemed a good idea.

Dumbledore sighed. The decision was indeed made very quickly. Petunia signed just hours ago. She did so happily as Dumbledore remembered. The wman hadn't even asked why Harry was taken from her care or where the boy would go.

However it was the only reasonable decision the headmaster could think of.

Dumbledore wasn't able to say that Severus had been upbeat with the idea. In fact, the potions master have had an equally large outburst the night before. The effect was reduced though because of the injuries the man sported at that time.

His two boys had much more in common than they thought. Dumbledore smiled at the idea and repaired the glass in his office with a wink of his hand. The two of them will do great after the first difficulties were overcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Hello, everyone!

Thanks for the reviews! I' curious what you think.

Because I'm not a native speaker, please tell me if there are any language mistakes so I can correct them.

Here is the next chapter, and where it comes from is much more:-)

Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Harry stomped down the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He couldn't believe how terrible this year ended. Voldemort back, Cedric dead, and now Snape! His feet brought Harry to the Owlery without thinking. As he sat at the window stroking Hedwig's feathers he told her what Dumbledore had done. The snowy only hooted and rubbed her beak at his cheek. Slowly the boy calmed down. He realized how childish he behaved in Dumbledore's office while ranting and shouting at the headmaster. But it wasn't fair! Ron and Hermione had told Harry what they wanted to venture with their families over the summer. Harry just wanted a peaceful summer. Maybe Harry could visit Ron at the Burrow the last week of summer? ' That's impossible now, isn't it? Snape will never let me go.' he thought bitterly. After a while of self-pitying, he came to a decision: 'If I don't give Snape reason to get angry, perhaps Snape won't do more than his usual mean comments and unfair behavior. I simply pretend to be at the Dursleys. I can manage to stay out of their way most of the time, therefore I can do it with Snape as well.'. Harry sighed. It was dark outside and certainly long after curfew. Tomorrow morning the Hogwarts Express will depart after breakfast and he still had to pack his things. So the boy got up, waved Hedwig goodbye and headed to the Gryffindor Tower.

The whole castle was quiet. On his way to the common room ,Harry heard not even Filch or Mrs. Norris wandering around. The fire in the common room fireplace had burned down and only some candles lightened the otherwise dark room. Harry tiptoed into his dorm and got into bed. He closed the curtains and changed into night clothes. Just when he wanted to put his glasses away, a piece of parchment appeared mid-air in front of him. Written with green ink it read: 'Harry Potter'. The young Gryffindor grabbed the paper and unfolded it.

 _Harry,_

 _our conversation ended rather uncomfortable. I understand your reaction very well. The decision was made in quite a hurry and I apologize for that._

 _I also know that you and Professor Snape aren't on very good terms but I'm sure he will make an effort to be civil to you. Please try to do the same. He takes a great risk for you._

 _I hope you'll have a nice summer nevertheless,_

 _Dumbledore_

 _And Harry: please tell none of your friends where you will go!_

Harry read the note two times before crushing it in his fist. It's easy for the old man to talk. He won't have to live with the bat. 'He takes a great risk for you' Harry snorted. Yeah, everyone puts himself on the line when doing something for the Boy-Who-Lived. All Harry wanted was that for once, someone saw not only the boy with the lightning bolt scar or the good-for-nothing freak but Harry. Just Harry. He lied back in his bed and lay his glasses away. Then he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 _'Kill the spare!' Green light flashed in front of him. Cedric was thrown through the air and landed on the cold ground, eyes staring unmoved towards the sky._

Screaming Harry bolted upright in his bed, sweating and breathing heavily. Ron's Head peaked through the curtains of the bed: "Come on, mate! We are already late for breakfast. Don't want to travel hungry, do ya?" With that, he was gone. Still a bit caught in his nightmare, Harry got up and went to the bathroom. After he was done with his morning routine he looked at the clock in the dorm room.

"Oh, shit!" he muttered. It was half past eight. Breakfast would be over in half an hour and the Train will leave shortly after that. Hurrying around the room Harry grabbed all his possessions and threw them into his trunk. He sat on the top and tried to close the lock when Ron came back.

"Harry? Are you coming? I'm starving!"

"Um, yes, Ron. I'll be down in five minutes. Just go to the Great Hall before you faint.". Harry grinned at his friend and tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah okay, mate, see ya' down then!" Ron said and left the dorm to have breakfast. Sighing Harry colsed the lovks of his trunk and brought it to the common room from where it would be transferred to the Hogwarts Express. Then he ran off to the Great Hall.

Harry dropped himself on the bench next to Ron and Hermione."Morning, guys." He greeted. Ron smiled and shoved the toast towards his friend. "Sorry I'm late, guys. I had to pack my trunk."

"Didn't you do that yesterday when you came back from Dumbledore? By the way, what was that important to summon you during dinner? And what was that with Snape?" Hermione, direct as always, won't let him in peace this morning.

"Um, it was quite late yesterday. I came back a while after curfew and didn't want to wake Ron and the others."

Harry explained and took a bite of his toast to have some time for thinking. What should he tell his friends about the conversation last evening? And how to explain Snape?

"Harry?" Hermione asked because he didn't answer her second question.

"Yeah, um, Snape brought me to Dumbledore because he wanted to know something. So Dumbledore said he can come and ask before the headmaster spoke to me. Don't know what was so important." Harry tried to not get asked about what Snape wanted next and obviously it worked as Ron began fantasizing about Snape's intentions. Only half listening Harry finished his breakfast. Then he realized that Hermione still looked critically at him.

"Oh Hermione, the headmaster just wanted to hear the whole story about Voldemort again. I figure he wants to know anything as detailed as possible." Harry stated quickly and stood when Ron jumped to his feet.

"'Mione, we have to get on or we won't get a good place at the train!" the redhead said and pulled both Harry and Hermione out of the Great Hall.

In the yard, there were many people saying goodbye. The students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang got ready to travel home as well as the Hogwarts students. Fleur came around and kissed Ron and Harry, said goodbye and was out of sight when the boys got out of their shock. Krum hugged Hermione and gave her a piece of parchment. He whispered something into her ear and left with a nod in Harry's direction. After that, the three friends went off to the platform and got on the Hogwarts Express. 

* * *

The Hogwarts Express came to a halt at Platform 9 ¾, the chimney hissed loudly and the doors flew open. All the students flooded onto the platform and greeted their families. Harry, Ron and Hermione jumped off also and were welcomed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, children!" Mr. Weasley greeted while Mrs. Weasley pulled first Ron and then Harry in a bone-cracking embrace.

"You look good, you two. I'm happy to have all of you back safe and sound! Oh hello, Fred! Where's George?" She went to help the twins with their trunks. Hermione exchanged hellos with her parents and they took their leave after Hermione hugged her two best friends.

"You write this summer! Understood?" Ronn grinned:

"Every day, 'Mione" and Harry nodded his agreement.

" Where are the Dursleys, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked when she came back with Fred and George behind her.

"Yeah, Harry. Were are those fat muggles?" George questioned.

"They would never come to the platform, you know that George." Harry stated. "Surely they wait in their car at the parking lot." Mrs. Weasley hugged him:

"Certainly they will, dear. Have a nice summer and don't forget your homework!"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled and hugged her back.

"Goodbye!" Mr. Weasley said and took a manly hold of Harry's shoulder, squeezed it and smiled. Ron and Harry hugged each other, too and the twins shouted a 'See ya, Harry!' before all of the Weasleys left.

Harry smiled silently to himself. And grabbed the handle of his trolley to make his way to the passage to the muggle world. He didn't know where he was supposed to meet the potions professor but the later the better. Just at this moment, he felt a hand gripping his shoulder and flinched violently away.

"Potter, don't panic!" a stern but very familiar snarl told him. Harry did his best to and looked around to see his teacher. But the man was nowhere in sight. The hand on Harry's shoulder indeed was quite real.

"Professor? Where are you?" he asked. "Silly boy, right next to you. Invisibility charm, Potter." the voice snapped. "Come with me! Not everyone should see you wandering around alone." With that, he squeezed Harry's shoulder and directed him towards a quiet corner of the station. Suddenly Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage as well as his backpack disappeared and left Harry standing rather surprised.

"I spelled your things to Snape Manor, Potter. We are getting there by side-along apparition since you are too young to apparate on your own. Understood?"

Harry gulped hard but nodded: "Yes, Sir.". The hand on his shoulder strengthened its grip.

"Ready, Mr. Potter?" Taking a deep breath Harry said:

"I'm ready, Sir."

A second after those words were spoken, the boy vanished from the corner at the train station. There was no hint that he had been there just a few moments ago. And nobody noticed the change.

 **A/N**

For now, I plan to update quite frequently since I've got some chapters written already so you won't have to wait long;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

There it is: Chapter 5! It is a rather long one but I think that won't be a problem;-)

I don't own those inspirational characters, only the plot.

Enjoy reading and let me know what you think!

* * *

Harry felt like being pushed through a very tight pipe. Breathing was difficult and he wasn't able to decide where up or down was. As quick as the sensation had begun, it stopped. Harry took in a deep breath as he tripped over and vomited right in front of his feet. Snape's hand hurled him up again and now the boy could see his teacher standing next to him. A disgusted expression with the comment:

"Pestilent," and a curled upper lip met his gaze. "don't forget to breathe, Potter. Dumbledore wouldn't be delighted if you died on the doorstep of my home as a result of an apparition. Pull yourself together and follow me!" The potions master shot Harry a cold glare and strode towards a wrought-iron gate. Harry tried to get rid of the nauseous feeling in his stomach and walked over to Snape. The man pointed his wand at the gate and murmured something complicate under his breath. Then the gate opened and Snape started walking down the trail without looking behind. The young Gryffindor followed his most hated teacher.

As he was through the gate it closed silently and a wave of magic was felt in the air as the wards got back into place. When the two emerged from the treeline the manor laid surprisingly shiny in the bright sun. Snape opened the doors with his hand. He just touched the wood beneath the knob and the door immediately flung open. Harry's jaw dropped. This wasn't the least bit like he had imagined the professor's home. In his mind, he thought about a dark and gloomy place just like the Hogwarts dungeons. Without natural light and cold empty walls.

But what Harry saw as he entered the hall was the absolute opposite. The hall was flooded with sunlight which shone through high windows above the entrance door. Bright marble tiles built the floor and the walls were painted in a slightly yellow-white shade. The whole room was flooded with light and though very high and wide it was rather homey.

When Harry looked up at the ceiling he saw another big window through which he could see the sky. The ceiling itself consisted of the wooden roof beams, the window and identical to the walls painted ceiling panels. On the right-hand side of the door emerged a wide marble staircase and lead to the first floor. Up there a wooden gallery went around the whole length of the room. Underneath it, a corridor led deeper into the house at ground level. Harry was overwhelmed by the sight. Next to a door at the left side of the room stood a comfortable looking chair and a small sofa in front of a fireplace.

Snape hung his black cloak in a hat stand and flicked his hand towards the fireplace. Instantly flames flashed out of the stacked wood. He turned around and looked at Harry: "When you are finished looking like a speechless dunderhead I'd rather show you the house, Mr. Potter. That is if you don't want to stand in the door frame the whole time until dinner." Harry shook his head in disbelief and shut his mouth.

"Um, yes. I'd like to see the house. What I saw here looks really amazing though!" He stammered. Snape shot him a glare. "Um, Sir." Harry added hastily. Snape snorted and turned on his heel. The man gestured for Harry to follow him and walked through the corridor in front of them. Harry was right behind the potions master as they entered an equally bright and cozy Living room. Another fireplace, bigger than the one in the hall, had a bright fire in it. A dark green couch and two chairs stood in front of it. The walls were clothed with a darker kind of wood than the roof beams in the entrance hall. And a single window on the right side of the room let in the sun. On the left side, the living room descended into a dining room with a dark table large enough for at least six people. A glass front behind the table gave a nice few over the grounds.

"Potter, don't stare as you'd expected me living in a dungeon and sleeping in a coffin! This is the living room and the dining room. Behind the door to the left of the table is the kitchen." Harry gulped and nodded. His image of Snape didn't fit into this house even the tiniest bit. Maybe he hadn't thought of Snape sleeping in a coffin, but he definitely didn't dare to think of a house as bright and homey as this one.

"Eloquent as ever, Mr. Potter. Come on!" Snape snarled and shoved him back into the corridor. The man opened a door Harry hadn't seen when they came down the last time. "This, Potter is my private library. You may study and do your homework in there as well as read the books which you can move easily. If a book doesn't move or open don't try to read or take it. Those are charmed because the content might not be suitable for a fourteen-year-old." Snape opened the door and Harry's jaw dropped a second time this day.

The room had to be enlarged magically. The shelves covered the walls all the way down the huge room. It was so high that a small gallery led around at about nine feet high. The room was packed with books. It looked more like a national library than a private one. Alongside the shelves stood three desks with chairs and in a fireplace cracked a fire.

As well as the other rooms Harry had seen so far, the library had windows reaching high to the ceiling. The windowsills were broad enough to sit on them while reading. They looked as they were intended to be used that way because some soft-looking pillows and blankets laid on them.

"Potter!" Snape grasped the boy's shoulder to get his attention. "Did you hear what I told you?" Snape's asked in an annoyed tone. Harry flinched away from the touch and looked up at his professor. Eyes wide he nodded:

"Yes, Sir. Don't take any books which wouldn't move." Snape nodded and took his hand back. Then he saw a grin spread over the boy's features.

"What is it now, Potter?" he asked sternly.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought about how much Hermione would like this!" the boy smiled. Snape huffed and walked out of the room. He strode down the corridor into the entrance hall and went upstairs. Certain the Gryffindor would follow. He was right. Harry hurried after the man and climbed the stars. On the gallery were three doors. Snape pointed towards the first one next to the stairs:

"Bathroom" he stated. Harry nodded and looked at the man who pointed to the third door in the corner of the gallery. "These are my private rooms. Under no circumstances, you are allowed in there. If you need me, knock but stay outside. I will hear you, even at night. Am I perfectly clear?" Snape leveled Harry with a stern glare.

"Yes, Sir. Understood." the boy answered. Better not to provoke the man. He didn't want to go into Snape's bedroom or whatever this was, anyway. Left alone meet the man in night clothes...! The professor nodded curtly and went to open the second door, the middle one.

"This, Mr. Potter will be your room. You might decorate it to your liking but do not turn it into Gryffindor common room!" Harry stood still in the corridor as he stared at Snape in astonishment. The greasy git of a dungeon bat gave him a room, just for Harry? And even allowed Harry to decorate it? The Dursley never tolerated any attempt of his to hang up pictures or Gryffindor banners in Dudley's second bedroom. Not to mention the cupboard. Harry forced himself to step nearer to the door. He cautiously looked at Snape. Maybe that was a trap and the man will shut the door as soon as Harry wanted to go into the room and then throw Harry into a cupboard or something equally small.

"Don't you want to have look, Potter? Your trunk and your owl are already there." Snape said. He watched the boy as he carefully walked into the room. Then the emerald eyes went wide.

The room was huge compared to Dudley's room. A large window opposite the door cached Harry's attention first. Its board looked like one in the library. Broad and equipped with dark green cushions and a crème colored blanket. A small desk stood in the right corner of the room. On top of it, Hedwig's cage was positioned. The snowy owl hooted happily at him and flew off through the open window.

Harry went a bit further into the room and looked around. Nearly hidden by the door, was even a big wardrobe. 'I will never have enough clothes to fill it.' Harry thought bitterly. Then the young Gryffindor caught sight of a queen-sized four-poster bed with curtains in the same green as the cushions. Next to the bed was an open door leading to a small en-suite. His trunk stood at the foot-end of the bed.

Suddenly, Harry froze. Snape couldn't be serious! That wasn't a room Harry, the good-for-nothing freak deserved. His heart hammered as Harry turned to look at his professor. The man stood unmoved at the door frame and watched his ward. The boy looked quite surprised.

"As I said: you don't have to keep the green. I figure you would rather have some of the red and gold of Gryffindor. You may change it tomorrow. A house elf will help you." Snape said.

"This...um, I don't know how... I can't..." Harry broke off. The potions master raised an eyebrow at the stammering.

"What is it, Potter?" he asked in a cold tone.

How could the brat be that ungrateful? The room was quite cozy and totally adequate for a teen. The boy finally looked up and met Snape's eyes:

"It is really marvelous, Sir! Thank you!" Harry smiled. Snape huffed and nodded:

"You are welcome, Mr. Potter. One more thing. The door in the entrance hall next to the fireplace is also of limits for you. As to my private rooms, you are not allowed for entering. It is my private lab and I don't want to risk my potions by letting a clumsy child step inside. Did I make myself perfectly clear?" Harry's smiled faded a bit but he nodded and said:

"Yes, Sir. Crystal clear!"

"Good. Then I expect you to unpack your things and change into other clothes. After all, we are not at Hogwarts, so school uniforms are not required. I I assume you had lunch on the train, am I correct?" Snape looked down at Harry.

"Yes, Professor." the boy replied.

"Very well, dinner will be at eight and I expect you not to be late. I will tell you some rules you must follow while you are here, then. You may stay in your room until dinner. I will be in my lab. Knock if you should need me." With that Snape turned on his heel and walked down the stairs. Harry heard the door to Snape's lab close and let out a breath. Then he closed the door and went to his bed and drew back the curtains. On the mattress laid even more cushions than on the windowsill. Harry smiled and leaped onto the bed. There he lay. Grinning widely and enjoying the fact of having a whole big room to himself.

* * *

In his lab, Severus put up a cauldron and started preparing ingredients. What was it with the boy? He had looked stunned the whole time Severus had shown him the house. Allowedly, Snape Manor might be not what the students at Hogwarts might expect when it came to Severus' home. But as the boy saw his room he had been quite literally overwhelmed. Well, the room might be slightly above average for a fourteen-year-old but except the en-suite, there was nothing special. Severus wanted to provide the boy at least with an acceptable residence. After all, Potter, as well as Severus himself, had been forced to agree to the arrangement. But there were a few details Severus had noticed about the boy.

Potter had never met his eyes besides the moment when he thanked Severus for the room. Until now the brat had been perfectly polite and respectful. Surely the boy wanted to make a good impression for the beginning, maybe to make up for future misbehavior?

Severus had also noticed the flinch when he had grabbed Potter from behind in the library. But that was surely just an aftermath of the confrontation with the Dark Lord. Who wouldn't be traumatized after a meet and greet with the Dark Lord? At the thought of the Dark Lord, the Potions master shivered.

Severus began dropping the ingredients into the cauldron carefully. It was just a simple healing potion. Nothing difficult, but Severus loved to brew to get his thoughts in order. The bubbling of the liquid and the colored steam calmed him somehow.

After he bottled the potion up, Severus looked at his watch. It was quarter to seven so he had more than an hour to dinner. The young man took his time for cleaning up the workstation. After that, he left the lab and went upstairs to his bedroom. As he passed Potter's room he noticed the door was closed. Severus grunted to himself and continued down the gallery.

In his bedroom, Severus opened the wardrobe and laid out a fresh white shirt and black trousers plus a black waistcoat. Then he took off his teaching robes and went to the en-suite.

While he stood under the shower, Severus enjoyed the feeling of warm water streaming over his face. He preferred to shower instead of taking a bath. It was quicker and the risk to drown was less.

 _Tobias Snape was drunk on that one evening and got angry about his son's greasy hair when Severus came home after playing outside. His father had grabbed the twelve-year-old and had shoved him into the bathroom where he began to yell what a dirty rat Severus was. Severus had stood in front of his father, eyes downcast and trembling with fear._

 _The man had filled the tub with cold water, grabbed his son and had held the boy's head under water. Severus hadn't dared to protest or move. After a while, he lifted Severus' head out of the water by his hair and had started to scrub the black mess with shampoo. Then Tobias had roughly pushed his son back under the water to get rid of the foam._

 _hen Severus had been hurled back he had gone limp in his father's hands and coughed the water out of his lungs. Tobias had yelled at him for a while and ranted about magical scum. He had slapped Severus in the face and shoved him into his room. Then he had commanded the boy to go to bed and don't make any noise until the morning._

Severus shoved the unpleasant memory away and finished his shower. He dried and dressed in the clothes he had laid out before. Another glance at his watch and Severus sighed. It was almost eight. Time to show the brat how things went in this household!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter. I planned the events in it actually at a later point, but while writing it seemed a fitting succession and it ended up this way.

Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think and review!

I don't own the characters, seriously, if I did, I would know from my bank balance:-)

* * *

As the potions master strode into the dining room he noticed that Potter wasn't there. The table was set for two people and Severus sat on the front end. Then he waited. Five minutes after eight the boy came into the room. Uncertain he stood at the far edge of the table and glanced at Severus.

"You are late, Mr. Potter." Severus stated in a cool voice. "I remember telling you: 'I expect you not to be late.' What part of this did you not understand?" The boy stared at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I lost track of time." He answered. Severus rolled his eyes. If that was the beginning, how would the boy's behavior turn out over time?

"Come here, Potter. Sit down. We discuss this after dinner." Severus didn't want the boy to miss the meal on his first evening. When the boy shuffled forward and sat next to Severus, the man noticed the clothes the boy was wearing. They were much too large for him and looked worn out with holes and tears in the thin fabric. "What are those?" Severus asked and flipped the sleeve of Potter's shirt.

"Um, my clothes, Sir?" the Gryffindor answered meekly.

"I can see that, Potter. Don't you have something more... decent?" The boy flushed

" No, Sir. Those are the clothes I usually wear at my relatives'. And you said I shouldn't wear my uniform." Silence followed after this. Severus thought about the statement."I've got my dressing gown from the Yule ball, though, Sir. If you want I could wear that?" Severus looked at the boy.

"No, Potter. This will certainly not be necessary. Now eat!"

The meal passed in silence. Both of them were deep in thoughts. Harry scolded himself for being late. He knew that Snape wanted him to be on time. It wasn't that difficult to follow this rule. He also wondered why Snape made a comment on his clothes. Harry hadn't expected the dungeon bat would be interested in that matter.

Severus looked at the boy. Dumbledore had made him sign those blasted guardianship papers. That meant he had to take care of the boy. Severus decided it was not alright to let the boy run around in such ruined clothing. A trip to Diagon Alley, therefore, might be inescapable.

As they both finished, the dishes disappeared and Severus stood from his stool. He motioned for Potter to follow and walked over to the living room where he sat in one of the chairs. The young Gryffindor placed himself carefully on the edge of the sofa and glanced up at Severus from under his fringe.

"As I said, Potter, There are some rules you have to follow while you are here. First of all: the meals are at eight, one and eight. Unless today, if you are late, you miss the meal. And I will not differ between a few minutes and half an hour. Is that clear?" The boy nodded to the ground. "If you miss a meal, you miss it. You are not allowed to get food from the kitchen nor from my house elves, so be on time! Furthermore, I expect verbal answers from you, given the fact that you are absolutely capable of speaking at school."

Still not looking up from his lap the boy said: "Yes, Sir. Sorry." Severus clenched his jaw. Then he loosened it to speak.

" It is a signal of respect to look at someone while talking, Mr. Potter." he scolded. Potter raised his gaze and met Severus' eye. "Very, Well, Mr. Potter. Respect is something I expect from you all the time. You will call me 'Sir' or 'Professor' as you do at school. Besides you will ask permission to go somewhere, equal if it is to stand from the table or go into the grounds." Severus simply wanted to know where the brat was. After all, he was responsible for the boy and some respect in exchange for safety wasn't that much to ask, was it?

"Yes, Professor." Potter replied.

"Good, Mr. Potter. In addition, you will spend at least an hour a day studying in the library. Do your homework or read. I want to see your summer assignments when you are done. I will correct them and expect you to rework them without complaint. You may ask me if you need help with your homework, as well."

The boy nodded. "Yes, Professor." Then he added quickly: "Thank you!"

Severus nodded. This went unexpectedly smooth with the boy. Severus had thought that he might protest but until now Potter was an example of perfect obedience, opposite to his behavior at school. Maybe without the redhead and the know-it-all, Potter wasn't that forward?

"You will also follow my orders immediately and I will not tolerate missing to do so. Neither will I tolerate any insolence from you. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry flinched at the suddenly cold tone. Until now Snape's rules weren't that horrible. I fact, they were a lot better than those at the Dursleys. Snape hadn't assigned any chores so far or threatened him in any way. Harry gulped hard. He'd rather not know what Snape would do if Harry wasn't following the rules or 'being insolent' like the man said. He looked at his teacher and said:

"Yes, Sir. Very clear." Do it as with the Dursleys. Don't answer back. Just bite your tongue and stay silent. Then nothing will happen!

"One last thing, Mr. Potter," Snape said. His tone not cold anymore. "Please hand over your broom! I will..." Harry's head snapped up.

"Why should I do that? What do you want with it?" He didn't notice he'd raised his voice and almost yelled at Snape.

"Potter. " The man barked. Harry shut his mouth realizing that he was shouting at his Professor.

"Mr. Potter, it might be difficult to understand but flying bares a great risk. The wards around this Manor are strong enough to protect you whilst you are on the ground. I didn't have time to enlargen them in order to make flying possible" Severus almost lost his patience when the boy didn't move. Potter stared at him and seemed to decide what he should do. "Potter. I won't repeat myself. Go and fetch your broom!" Saying that he stood and towered over the boy. Glaring down at him.

Harry stood, too. He glared right at Snape and tried to stare the man down. Unsuccessfully he averted his gaze and stared at a point above the man's shoulder.

"Why do you want my broom? It is mine. You can't take it!" He asked struggling to keep his voice low. Flying was the only thing Harry had a real talent for. Riding his broom was freedom. All problems, fears and difficulties stayed down on the ground, not bothering him for a couple of minutes.

"My motives are none of your concern, Mr. Potter." the potions master retorted sternly feeling the anger rise inside his chest. "To still your nerves, Potter: As soon as the wards are increased, you will get your broom back." Severus dug his nails into his palms in an attempt to steady himself. He took a deep breath and strengthened his mind-walls again. He opened his eyes, not knowing he'd closed them, and stared at the teen in front of him. The boy hadn't moved, yet. He simply stared at Severus.

Severus raised his right hand in a quick motion to point towards the door and drew breath for a threatening order. But then he froze as he saw Potter flinch away and raise his arms in protection. Severus stared at the boy. He was panting heavily and protecting his face and neck with his forearms while cowering away. Severus stood in shock as he realized what happened. Then he heard a soft murmuring from the boy. Severus gulped in shock and lowered his right hand slowly to his side. He felt his hands trembling and clenched them into tight fists.

"Potter?" he tried. His voice hardly more than a whisper. The boy didn't react in the slightest.

He continued murmuring and seemed to notice nothing around him. Severus reached out his hand as slowly as possible and touched the boy's shoulder gently. The younger one winced but didn't move. "Harry?" Severus tried again.

"Please, Sir!" the boy whispered. "Please, I'll be good, I promise!" Severus felt like a cold hand squeezed his heart. Potter's pleading sounded nothing like the boy he knew. He grabbed the boy gently with both hands and made him sit on the chair. To his surprise Potter let it happen and sat down, still pleading and protecting his head.

Severus drew a deep breath and crouched down in front of the teen. "It's alright, Po...Harry. hush!" He pushed the boy's arms down and Potter let it happen. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and silent sobs shook his shoulders. "Harry. Breathe. Everything's alright. I won't hurt you. Do you understand?" Those emerald eyes glanced at Severus. Fear was written across the young face. "I will never hurt you, child." Severus tried to reassure the boy.

What was he doing here? Severus Snape the dungeon bat, the Death Eater, comforting a child! Potter...Harry drew his knees to his chest and hugged them, rocking back and forth he buried his face in his arms. Severus sighed to himself and knelt down in front of the boy.

"Harry, Hush. It's alright." He didn't know what to say. So he picked himself up from the floor and moved closer to the boy.

He hesitated but laid a hand on Pot...Harry's back, rubbing small circles. The boy froze from the touch but shortly after he relaxed a bit.

Severus stood next to the boy and watched his hand rubbing circles on the teen's back. He didn't know how to comfort a shocked child. That was different as with his little snakes. Severus knew how an abused child looked, for Merlin's sake, his own father had made sure he knew! That was the reason why every year, on the first evening, Severus waited in his office for the ones in his house who needed his help. The phenomenon that most pure-blood families stuck to corporal punishment was alarming and the fact that they tended to overact even more. But Severus knew he couldn't do more than heal them if he didn't want to increase their problems. Those were discrete meetings. No cuddling or comforting, just healing and checking. Nothing more. None of his snakes wanted comfort, they all dealt with their own issues.

Severus definitely wasn't the man for hugging and soothing words. Lost in his thoughts, the potions master hadn't noticed that Harry had stopped crying and rocking. The boy sat in the chair and leaned into Severus' touch. Stiffly the young professor sat on the armrest of the chair and moved his hand slowly upwards to the boy's shoulders and neck. Holding his breath, he laid his arm around the scrawny shoulders and waited to be pushed away. But nothing like that happened. Quite the opposite. Harry let himself slump into Severus' side and buried his face in the man's clothes while folding his arms around the man's middle section.

Severus froze. No one since Lily had touched him like that. He forced himself to breathe. Awkwardly he reached his free hand forth and stroke the teen's unruly hair. None of them moved. Severus felt the shuddering breath of the boy as he started crying again and tried to sit perfectly still to not scare the young Gryffindor.

Harry couldn't tell why he let himself fall into his teacher's side, nor why he dared to wrap his arms around the man. The strong grip around his shoulders gave him a strange feeling of safety and the gentle petting on his head reassured him in a way, Harry had never thought to feel. He allowed himself to forget his surroundings and let all his grief for Cedric and all the pain and fear out as he cried uncontrolled into Snape's side.

Severus wasn't able to tell how long he sat there with the boy. But it was dark outside when he dared to move again. Potter's breathing had evened. The boy had obviously cried himself into exhaustion and had finally fallen asleep.

Severus gently opened the death grip around his middle and crouched down to pick the boy up. The boy wasn't aware of his most hated teacher carrying him upstairs to his room. The Potions master gently lowered the boy onto the bed. With a quick motion of his wand, he transfigured the oversized clothes into pajamas and tucked the scrawny boy in. Then he left the room, closed the door quietly and went back down. When he reached the living room, he noticed his flat breathing and willed his muscles to relax.

The young man sat in front of the fire and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey which he drank in one big gulp. Enjoying the burning in his throat, he leaned back and stared into the fire. His mind completely blank, not able to process the events of the last hours. Pot...Harry's reaction to Severus' sudden movement spoke volumes. Chills ran down Severus' body and he quickly drowned a second glass of firewhiskey. He knew this reaction all too well. Even as a grown man he couldn't stand Albus' sudden touches meant to comfort rather than frighten. The third glass of liquor followed the first two on an attempt to drown the upcoming memories. The problem with alcohol was that it made Occlumency much more difficult so Severus didn't succeed in disciplining his thoughts entirely. The young Professor sat in his chair and stared into space. After a while, Severus vanished the glass and went to bed, too tired to brood over the events of the evening anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

Hello readers,

next chapter's on:-) Please let me know what you think!

As always: I own none of the characters or the world, unfortunately, just the plot is mine.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Harry woke in the crack of the morning. The first shafts of sunlight fell into the room and made the bright walls shine. The young Gryffindor turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling above him. He felt comfortable in the large bed between the soft pillows. Judging from the birds' twittering and the silence in the house, it was quite early. Harry continued staring at the ceiling and enjoyed the sudden feeling of safety which flooded over him. He didn't know how long he had laid there when he heard the door to Snape's bedroom open and close. The steps could be heard along the gallery and down the stairs.

Suddenly the memories of last evening shot through Harry's mind and he shivered. He couldn't entirely remember what happened after Snape asked him to fetch his broom. Harry had seen Snape's arm raise and abruptly a memory of uncle Vernon had crossed his mind:

 _The meaty hand of Harry's uncle connected with his cheek and threw him to the floor._

Harry had tried to cover his head from further blows and cower away. The next thing he remembered clearly, was crying into the soft fabric of Snape's clothes and clinging onto the man for dear life. The potions master had sat absolutely still, he had slowly stroke Harry's hair while holding him tight with a strong arm.

Shame welled up in Harry's chest as he remembered that. How could something like that happen? Snape was certainly furious with him. Why should the potions professor accept such a weak behavior? The Dursleys never approved his tears or weeping, so why for Merlin's sake, would Snape do so? Surely the man didn't like Harry's outburst. Maybe he should have just handed over his broom and left it at that.

Sighing Harry drew back the green curtains around his bed and swung his legs over the edge. That was the moment when he realized his clothes were no longer the oversized hand-me-downs from Dudley but soft pajamas. Oh, no! Snape must've brought him to his room last night and transfigured the clothes. No! Harry didn't remember falling asleep next to Snape. But the man hadn't woken him. Harry didn't remember the man talking much, too.

Shaking his head the young Gryffindor got up and went to the small en-suite to get washed and dressed.

When he was finished he noticed a clock hanging above the door to the gallery. It was half past eight. Being late for breakfast after last night, on the first day at Snape's. It couldn't get worse, could it? Harry bit back the tears which suddenly filled his eyes. After all, he had eaten dinner yesterday. At the Dursleys, he wouldn't have gotten breakfast, anyway. So it wasn't that bad here. And maybe Snape didn't even want Harry to have breakfast after yesterday?

Harry grabbed his broom and opened the door. He slowly walked down the stairs and continued towards the dining room. Standing in the passage to the room Harry saw Snape sitting at the table and reading the Daily Prophet.

The boy took a deep breath and stepped into the dining room. The professor didn't show whether he heard him or not. Hesitantly, Harry approached the table and laid his broom on the clean surface. Then he stepped back again and folded his hands behind his back to stop them from trembling. His breathing was shaky and he felt a big lump in his throat.

Silence filled the room and Snape still pretended to not hear the boy. Harry stepped from one foot to the other and became more and more nervous. After what felt like an eternity, the professor slowly lowered his newspaper and looked at Harry, then at the firebolt lying on the table and back to the boy. Harry immediately dropped his head and bit his lower lip.

Snape hadn't looked very angry or annoyed. If Harry thought about it, the man's features were a perfectly unemotional mask. The Gryffindor felt Snape's gaze on him and moved uneasily.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." The potions master finally broke the tense silence.

"Good morning, Professor." Harry answered meekly not looking up from the floor. Silence. Professor Snape studied the boy closely. He stood in front of the table, shifting his weight in unease. The broom laying between them on the table.

"Thank you for handing over your broom, Mr. Potter. You will get it back as soon as the wards are improved." The statement was spoken without any judgment, emotion or sneer.

"Yes, Sir." Harry said. He wanted to get out of Snape's company as soon as possible, so he asked quietly: "Can I go to the library, Professor?" Then Harry remembered Snape's rule about making eye-contact while talking and quickly glanced at Snape from under his fringe.

The black eyes stared back at him, not revealing any sort of motion.

"May you got to the library, Mr. Potter. And yes, you may." the potions master said in the same neutral tone as before.

"Thank you, Sir. " Harry answered, turned around and fled from the dining room. He ran up the stairs to retrieve his homework and hurried back down into the library. As He sat at a desk staring at the parchment in front of him, Harry began thinking again.

Snape hadn't looked angry or something like that. Maybe it was just the calm before the storm? Sometimes Uncle Vernon seemed to not notice a mistake of Harry's only to punish him even worse when Harry felt safe. Sighing, Harry opened his transfiguration book and read the assignment from Professor McGonagall. 'Write a three-foot essay about the difficulties and risks of the transfiguration of a large animal into a small one and explain the spellwork!'.

Harry remembered a lesson shortly before the second task when Ron had tried to transfigure a bunny into a toad. The small body of the toad had had large ears and a bushy tail. From time to time it got bigger and bigger and Professor McGonagall had been forced to revert the spell to prevent the poor animal from exploding. Harry's attempt hadn't been much better. His toad had large teeth and paws. It hadn't moved at all until it puked all over the desk.

'The difficulties in transfiguring a large animal into a smaller one could end rather severe. Done incorrectly, the spell causes the smaller animal to burst, which is not really the intention of the spell.' Harry wrote. He stared at the parchment and rolled his eyes. That was surely not what Professor McGonagall wanted to hear. Harry ripped the parchment in two and threw it to the ground. Why should he brood over such a stupid spell at all? As if that would have helped him at the graveyard! How should it be useful? Transfiguring Wormtail into a toad to anticipate Voldemort's resurrection? Did the spell even work on humans?

'Maybe that is something you are supposed to discuss in the essay?' a small voice came forward in Harry's mind. The Gryffindor huffed and slumped back down into the seat. Annoyed he flipped through the pages of the book but found nothing that appeared to help.

Yesterday Snape had told Harry he could use the books in the library as long as they moved or opened without difficulties. But how was he supposed to find anything in the huge room? There were books everywhere! Harry got up and slowly walked along the shelves.

There was a big section about potions, predictable. As well as the part about Defence Against The Dark Arts. This might be quite interesting and Harry decided to pick a book from there later. As he continued walking by the shelves, Harry noticed a section about wandless magic. Wandless magic. That sounded even more interesting than DADA!

Hermione had told him about that just before the first task. But none of them knew how to do it so she dropped the topic again. Maybe Harry could ask Snape at lunch if there was a book for beginners? The teen went on and finally found a section about transfiguration. It was rather small compared to the other subjects Harry had seen so far. The titles on the books referred to advanced magic. Not spells as simple as transfiguring animals. The books there dealt with changing very big things partially and transfiguring humans into objects. Nothing Harry could use for his essay though.

The young Gryffindor turned to go back to his desk when a small shelf in the back of the room attracted his attention. He went over and read the titles. These books were about the Dark Arts itself! Raising dark creatures, basilisks, acromantulas and more.

Harry traced his fingers over the backs of the books and suddenly he was thrown backward. He landed on his bum and looked up very confused. He saw nothing extraordinary. The books still stood on the case boards and the library was as quiet as before. Slowly he picked himself up from the ground and took a few steps in the direction where the blow had come from. Nothing happened. Relieved Harry shrugged to himself and carefully tried to pull out a book about dark offensive curses. It didn't move instantly but it didn't need much force to get the book out. As Harry opened the book a sharp pain shot up his right arm and exploded in his chest making Harry scream. He dropped the book and panted for air.

Looking down his arm, the boy noticed bruises building on his hand. Slowly Harry grasped the hem of his jumper with his left hand. He made a face when he saw that there were black bubbles on his forearm like the skin had been burned and bruised at the same time. When Harry tried to move he felt dizzy and struggled to stay on his feet. A terrible pressure on his ribs and shoulders caused Harry to stumble backward. He tried to call for help but no word left his throat. Black dots appeared before his eyes and he fell to the ground. All the attempts of staying conscious failed an Harry drifted off into darkness.

* * *

Severus stood at the workstation in his lab. He brewed Pepper-up Potion, a healing potion, and a nutrient potion at the same time. While stirring the first cauldron he added another ingredient to the healing potion. Severus had decided to confront Dumbledore with the events of last evening. The headmaster owed him an explanation. How could the old fool place the boy with those... muggles! And on top of it, never notice the damage they inflicted on the boy.

'After I brought Poppy the potions I go speak to the headmaster. The boy can stay here alone for a few hours.' Severus told himself. He had also thought about what to do with Harry. The boy needed reassurance and consistency. Pott...Harry had to learn that his actions had consequences. If Severus was going to care for the child over the summer, then he would make sure Harry understood this.

When Severus started cutting mandrake roots, an ear-piercing siren went off. The knife slipped and cut into his hand. The man grunted, took out his wand and murmured a quick healing spell. Then he strode towards the door and down the corridor to the library.

'I should adjust the volume of that alarm soon!' he thought. What could possibly be happened to alert him anyway? The Potions Master opened the door to leading to the library and instantly knew something was terribly wrong.

"Potter?" he called but nobody answered. Severus went further down the shelves and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Potter lying on the floor, obviously unconscious. The Potions master cursed under his breath and dropped next to the boy. "Potter! - Harry!?" He reached out his hand to feel the youngster's pulse. When he pulled back the sleeve of the jumper he saw the blisters and bruising on Potter's forearm. "Damn it, Potter! What did I tell you about taking books that won't move!" Then Severus realized that the boy wasn't breathing. He whipped out his wand: "Enervate!" he yelled and a blueish stream of oxygen broke through Potters jumper and chest to reanimate the teen. Severus watched closely and after an excruciating couple of seconds the boy's chest rose and fell again. "Foolish child." the Potions master scolded. He stuffed away his wand and scooped the light boy in his arms. Then he stood and left the library, shutting the door wandlessly.

* * *

Severus collapsed into the chair he had conjured next to Pot...Harry's bed. The last two hours he had spent healing the boy. The book had caused a rather bad burning and bruising along Harry's arm and around the chest up to the shoulders. Some books in the library were very difficult to handle. The one Pot...Harry had managed to take needed to be levitated out of the shelf and onto a special tray before opening. Severus had purchased it at Borgin&Burke's along with the tray which enabled the curses. They couldn't be broken, therefore, it was necessary to weaken the curses with complex and ancient magic. Not even Dumbledore had been able to undo the curses...Merlin knew why that book had been warded so specially.

The boy was still unconscious and Severus hoped it would last longer. He wasn't prepared to talk to Pot...Harry, yet. After the Potions master had poured two vials of healing potion down the boy's throat he noticed that the young Gryffindor had difficulties to breathe properly. Severus had sat the boy up and smeared some bruise balm on the darkened flesh. When the bruising finally faded he saw the scars. They were all over Harry's back, some on his chest and a few on his sides. The ones on the back looked like they were inflicted by a sharp object which had cut deep into the skin.

Severus knew that kind of scars very well, he himself carried them on his back. They were not a reminder of the Dark Lord. No, they were much older. Tobias was a nice person – when he was sober. But most of Severus' childhood his father had a bad mood, then he drunk and things got worse. Since Severus' mother died, Tobias was drunk or in a bad mood 24/7.

Those scars on Potter's back came from a belt or a cane. Suddenly the flinching and perfect politeness made sense. The boy must've thought he would be hit if he did something wrong. Severus scolded himself for not seeing things over the years. But why should he? Minerva was the Gryffindor Head-of-house and was supposed to know when her lions had any kind of problems. Severus was only responsible for his snakes.

The Potions master was definitely not ready to talk to Potter. What should he say? Pity for the scars was not appropriate, they were caused a long time ago. But Severus knew that such injuries, while on the outside healed, could be open wounds on the inside. How should he behave towards the boy? The young Gryffindor certainly didn't tell anyone about his problems. So why, by Merlin's beard, should he tell Severus about them? Who wanted a greasy, cold Death Eater-bat to know one's secrets?

Severus ran his hand through his black hair and sighed. He should go and seal the dangerous sections of his library up. That way Potter couldn't even go near a dangerous book again. He would be constricted to some harmless books. Nothing like today could happen again. He should have done that last evening... Yes, that's what he'll do. Go to the library, let Potter sleep and later get something to eat for the boy. He had skipped breakfast and had just missed lunch. 'There is no point in starving him.' Severus told himself and rose from the chair. The moment he opened the door, he heard a groan from the boy.

'Oh, no...' Severus thought. But that didn't stop Potter from waking. Severus sighed deeply and closed the door again. He sat back in the chair and watched as the boy opened his eyes and became aware of his surroundings.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

First of all, I'm not rich and British nor are my initials JKR. So obviously those inspiring characters are not mine. Just this story.

As always: let me know what you think! I'm curious.

Maybe you've got some guesses how this story might continue? ;-)

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Harry noticed the softness of his bed and the green curtains around him. Sighing he closed his eyes to enjoy the warm and safe feeling in his chest. Somebody must've brought him up after... Oh no! The library, the book, and the bruises! Harry groaned.

"Dramatic, Mr. Potter." A silky and cool voice said next to Harry's bed. Startled, the young Gryffindor rose from his pillows and stared straight into the black, hard eyes of Snape.

"Relax, Potter. There's no reason for panic." The man stared at him without any emotion on his face. Only a perfect stern mask was drawn over his features. How did he do that?

Snape must be furious, Harry had broken one of his rules on the first day! Uncle Vernon sometimes went completely emotionless before having an outburst. Uncle Vernon also didn't like Harry to have eye-contact.

Quickly Harry looked away from his Professor and drew his knees to the chest, protecting himself. He didn't dare to look up again and winced as the man began to speak.

"Now, that you are awake, Mr. Potter do you care to enlighten me on the reasons for your behavior today?"

Harry thought about how he could explain the situation to Snape and decided to try the same policy as with the Dursleys:"I'm sorry, Professor. It won't happen again." he answered in a small voice, glancing up at the Professor through his fringe.

"That doesn't explain the events in any way, Mr. Potter. Why did you take the book although it certainly didn't move easily?" Snape snarled and raised an eyebrow.

Obviously, the Dursley-policy didn't work with Snape. Harry tightened the grip around his knees and closed his eyes. "I got curious, I'm really sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."

Silence spread between then and Harry wondered why Snape still hadn't moved. "Curiousness might sometimes be dangerous, Mr. Potter. - I told you the rules in my house and I was very serious about following them. It is the first full day you are in my house and you have already broken one of them. You took that book, knowing you weren't allowed to. Do you think this is a good start?"

Harry gulped. Yes, the man was very angry. How stupid could Harry be? Teasing Snape on the first day. "No, Sir. I'm sorry. I promise I'll be good, please..." Harry broke off and flinched as Snape suddenly stood from his chair and took a step towards the bed.

Harry looked up in fear and waited for the blow but Snape just stared at him and said: "This would be a wise decision, Mr. Potter. Let us see if you are capable of following the rules in this house."

The young Gryffindor nodded and lowered his gaze again. Better not irritating the man further.

"A verbal answer, Mr. Potter. And look at me when I am speaking to you!" Snape growled.

Harry snapped his head and eyes up and met the glare of the Potions master. "Yes, Sir. Sorry."

Snape took a deep breath and his stare softened a bit. "How do you feel, Potter? Any problems breathing or any pain?"

Harry was confused. Why was it important if he felt well or not? Nobody wanted to know. So why Snape? Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and answered: "No, Sir. Nothing. I feel fine." He hugged his knees tighter and added quietly: "Thank you for healing me, Professor."

Harry could feel Snape's gaze on him but remained silent. Don't get more attention than you have already! Do not make him angrier than he is! But the man just grunted and turned to leave. When he arrived at the door he said: "I expect you to be down for dinner in fifteen minutes, Mr. Potter. We will discuss your punishment afterward."

Oh...only for a tiny moment Harry had thought Snape wouldn't punish him. He nodded and looked up: "Yes, Sir." Snape gave a curt nod and left the room. He closed the door behind him and Harry was left alone.

Harry sighed. Snape had been nice to him until now. He even had allowed Harry to cry last night. And he hadn't mentioned it so far. When Harry thought about his break down last night, shame welled up inside him. The-Boy-who-Lived never showed weakness. The Dursleys hated weakness, and anyone in the wizarding world expected him to be strong. But Snape hadn't stopped his crying. He hadn't yelled at Harry to shut up. He had done nothing but being there and waiting until Harry had, obviously, fallen asleep.

The man said they would discuss the punishment _after_ dinner. That implied that Harry was allowed to eat, didn't it? At the Dursleys' Harry certainly hadn't been healed or fed. Maybe staying with Snape wasn't that bad?

The young Gryffindor got up from his bed and went to the en-suite. When he looked into the mirror he noticed his shirtless torso.

Snape must've seen the scars! Suddenly the lump in Harry's throat was back. Nobody knew about those scars. The Professor hadn't mentioned them. Maybe he hadn't seen them? But what if he had? Certainly, he had seen them? Presumably, he didn't care. Why should he?

Harry tossed some water in his face to fully wake up. Then he returned to the bedroom and dressed in a white shirt of his school uniforms. Snape hadn't liked Dudley's hand-me-downs and maybe if Harry looked a bit more presentable the man would be more benevolent?

After dressing Harry looked at the clock. He had just two minutes until eight! The boy hurried out of the room and flew down the stairs. Before entering the living and dining room he stopped and took a deep breath. Then he went inside.

* * *

After Severus had left Potter's room he strode into his own bedroom down the gallery. He shut the door and struggled to keep his emotions in check. The potions master breathed heavily and curled his hands into fists so tight that the knuckles became white.

The boy had been scared when Severus had stood in front of him. Severus had noticed the attempt of protecting his body when Potter had curled up. Claiming as little space as possible to do all but attract the Professor's wrath. The scars on the boy's torso were just the last part of the whole thing. The points could be connected easily...

The knot in Severus' insides hurt at the thought of that. Yes, he had been angry... at first. But the boy had managed to crush all of his anger with that damned green eyes. Severus couldn't endure the fear in his – Lily's - eyes. Hatred, disgust, anger, anything. But certainly not fear. Severus never wanted to scare Lily. When Pot...Harry had shyly looked up at him with those fearful green eyes, Severus had nearly gone insane! As if the boy really waited for Severus to lash out and hit him!

The young man suddenly turned around and slammed his right fist into the wall next to the door. The pain exploded in his hand but Severus punched the wall again and again. He didn't know why, but it felt good. So very good to let out all the emotions which flooded through his head. Years and years he had succeeded in covering all his feelings. It had been necessary near the Dark Lord and his followers. Over the years this protection stronger and finally became his mastery.

He hadn't allowed anyone but Lily and Poppy Pomfrey to see his emotions. He knew all too well how a heart could be broken. That is why he protects his own with solid, meter-thick walls which wouldn't let anyone or anything pass.

Hearts and Souls could be attacked, used against oneself, destroyed. After such an attack there was nothing left except despair, guilt, and pain. The young Professor knew that.

Severus had seen much in his life and thought of himself as a hardened man.

But now it needed only those emerald eyes to touch his well-protected soul. To crush all his walls and wards around his heart and reduce them to ashes.

The Potions master stopped beating the wall and leaned heavily against it. 'Enough!' Severus told himself and forced himself to take deep, even breaths.

Slowly he calmed down and became aware of the shooting pain in his hand.

Severus took out his wand and murmured a healing spell. This soothed the pain a bit but there were still blood and building bruises. He went over to his en-suite and grabbed a box of bruise balm. Carefully he applied some of it to his knuckles. Then he took out his wand and murmured another healing spell. This time directed at his wrist. Severus turned on the water and held his hand under it. Systematically he cleaned the blood off and dried his hands afterward. Noticing his shaking hand he downed a calming draught.

After he was finished he stood in front of the mirror and schooled his face into the cool, stern expression he always used to hide his feelings. Severus went out of his door and strode down into the dining room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

Hi everyone!

For the next three weeks, I'm traveling, so this will be the last update for this period of time. But after that, there will be many new chapters!

To those of the reviewers I can't reach via PM:

I am always grateful for corrections concerning grammar or spelling! just tell me.

And...

If you don't like this story: things are very simple. Don't like it? Don't read it! No one forces you to read;-)

To all the others:

Enjoy this chapter and please review!

* * *

Severus sat at the table and contemplated how to deal with Potter's punishment. Actually, the boy was punished enough with the pain of the bruises and burnings he got from touching the book, but Severus wanted to make sure something like that won't happen again.

A spanking was totally inappropriate since Severus saw his suspicions confirmed that Potter had been the victim of beatings at his relatives. The privilege of flying was already gone since Severus still had the blasted broom in his bedroom. So what should he do with the bra...boy?

Before he could think of anything more Potter came into the room. Slightly out of breath but perfectly on time. "Sit down, Mr. Potter!" Severus extended his hand and motioned for the boy to take his seat.

"Yes, Sir." came a quiet reply before Potter walked over to his chair and seated himself. The boy laid his hands on either side of his plate, fidgeting with the napkin. Quickly he lowered his head, waiting for the food to appear. He was very careful to not meet Severus' gaze in the process. Severus decided that such a behavior wasn't what he wanted.

"Sit upright, Mr. Potter! There is no need to act like that." The boy clearly hadn't expected to be addressed at all, because his head snapped up and he stared at Severus in confusion. He looked like he was about to ask something but he swallowed the question and nodded. As the food appeared on their plates, the boy relaxed a bit. He picked up his fork but before he moved to eat he glanced at Severus.

The young Potions master noticed the movement and sighed. "Mr. Potter, it is not my intention to starve you. You've already skipped breakfast and lunch today so it is time you get something into your stomach."

Still, Potter did not start eating and Severus added: "You can be certain, that I will never deprive you of food as a punishment, Mr. Potter." The smallest of smiles crossed over the young features before Harry began eating.

Severus did as well and tried not to think too much about the conversation he would have with Potter. From time to time he cast a look towards Potter. He ate as he won't get anything for the next week. Severus noticed that the boy wore his dressing shirt from the school uniform instead of those oversized muggle clothes. He sighed when he remembered he had to take the boy on a shopping trip in the near future.

When they had finished dinner Severus vanished the plates and stood. Potter followed suit but kept his head down. The young Potions master sighed and went over to the living room. He sat onto a chair and waited for Potter's reaction. In fact, the boy stood next to the couch and seemed to wait for something.

"Mr. Potter..." The dark-haired head snapped up and those damned green eyes looked at Severus. Tracing his features for a hint what the Professor might have in mind.

Severus shot a meaningful glare first at the boy and then towards the couch. The boy understood and complied instantly.

Before Severus was able to start his monologue Potter began: "I'm really sorry, Professor. I know you told me I am not allowed to read certain books. I won't do it again. I promise, I..."

"Potter, that's quite enough!" Severus interrupted the starting waterfall of apologies. "I don't want to hear your apologies. You have already expressed to them the moment you woke. Just be quiet and listen carefully!" Immediately Potter closed his mouth and looked down to his hands which laid on his lap.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Mr. Potter!"

Potter directed his eyes back upwards and met Severus' black ones. The young Potions master took a deep breath. "You have broken one of my most important rules and on top of it, got yourself injured." He stated in a neutral tone. "The rules I gave you are, among other things, meant to protect and teach you. I thought you were reliable enough to work on your own and follow the rules. But it seems that the ability to do so isn't present." Severus paused, noticing the slight tremors which went through the boy. Potter was scared but he held eye contact though.

Severus continued looking pointedly at his young charge:

"Therefore you will lose the privilege of studying alone in my library because I cannot trust you anymore in this regard." Potter's face fell. Shock and fear evident in his eyes. Pleased with the reaction, Severus pulled his last idea off his cuff: "You will have to work hard to regain the trust you've lost today."

That made Potter drop his head again. Severus grinned inwardly. From the looks of it, his speech had made an impact on the boy. The Potions master didn't want to punish the boy severely on the first day. After all, they were to spend the whole summer together. Besides, Potter still seemed to await Severus to hit him. 'Damned muggles!' Severus thought.

Noticing Harry's flinch when Severus sat up straighter in his chair, the man sighed again.

"Relax, Mr. Potter! There is nothing to be afraid of. Your punishment only contains supervision while doing your homework and not being allowed alone in the library. You are punished enough with the injuries you suffered."

Harry's eyes went wide and his jaw almost dropped. "Why would you burden yourself with supervising me? Certainly, you've got more important stuff to do, Sir. " Very very quietly he added: "Moreover, you hate me." Harry dropped his head again and bit his lip.

Hearing the last sentence, Severus was taken aback. Swallowing hard he said: "I certainly don't hate you. You might not be my favorite student but I do not hate you. As for your other concerns: I am quite capable of managing my tasks."

Potter might not realize what it meant to have a guardian who wanted to make his job well. Severus decided to tell the boy exactly what he wanted: "Headmaster Dumbledore certainly explained the situation to you after I left his office. I am your legal guardian and I intend to act like one. This includes taking care of you and keeping you safe. You are here because this manor has wards nearly as strong as Hogwarts. It happens to be my home, though. Therefore I expect you to be respectful and follow the rules. Is that understood, Mr. Potter?"

Potter looked up and nodded. "Yes, Sir. I understand." Then the raven-haired head dropped again.

Severus watched the boy closely. He sat on the edge of the couch and fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve. The atmosphere was so tense, that Severus didn't want to continue this conversation any further. He was certainly not comfortable. And this in his own living room!

Potter wasn't about to talk either, so Severus decided to end this awkward meeting.

"You had a tiring day, Mr. Potter, you may go to your room and read until ten. I expect you to be in bed at a quarter past ten."

The boy glanced through his fringe and nodded. "Yes, Sir. Good night." Then he stood and went out of the room. Severus heard his steps on the stairs and shortly after, the door to the bathroom opened and closed.

Severus buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. Then he left the living room and went down the hall to his lab.

Harry stepped out if the bathroom then he walked to his room to get changed. He had thought about Snape's words thouroghly. Maybe this summer wouldn't be as bad as he imagined. He just had to follow the rules and be polite. Nothing very different from his stay with the Dursleys. Harry closed his bedroom door, then he walked over to his bed. When he stood in front of it, he noticed a small container on his pillow. Next to it lay a note with a handwriting Harry knew all too well from his potions essays. He picked the small paper up and read.

 _This salve makes scars fade and disappear over time. I think you'll find a use for it._

 _S.S._

Harry bit down on his lip hard. Snape had seen his scars. But instead of mention it, he had decided to give Harry something to make them go away. 'Maybe the dungeon bat is as uncomfortable with it as I am?' Harry thought. Then he put the note back on his pillow and grabbed the container.

The young Gryffindor went to his en-suite, opened the container and sniffed suspiciously at the substance in it. It was a semi-fluid colorless mass which smelled a bit like toothpaste. Harry placed the container down on the sink and took off his shirt. When he stood in front of the mirror with his bare torso he made a face at the sight of the nasty, red welts and scars. Carefully he scooped some of the salve on his fingers and smeared it onto a bigger grain on his chest.

 _Dudley pushed Harry from behind and laughed as his cousin tripped over the water bucked full of cleaning water. The content of the bucket scattered all across the living room floor and Harry landed in the middle of the whole mess. His oversized clothes were quickly soaked with the dirty water. He got up again and swallowed his anger, only to receive another push from Dudley._

 _Harry staggered forward to hold his balance but slipped on the wet floor. He tried to grab the edge of the sofa to keep himself from falling but his wet hands found no halt on the leather surface. The young wizard crushed right into the glass table in front of the couch. The glass slivered under his weight and he landed, once again, on the floor. This time he cut his hands, face, and chest in the shards. Blood dripped out of the cuts and the pain exploded in Harry's body._

 _[...]_

" _BOY" a furious Uncle Vernon yelled and grabbed Harry at the collar of his shirt. The next thing Harry knew, was that he was thrown into his cupboard and the door was slammed shut. He heard Dudley laugh the entire time._

 _Harry lay on his bed an tried to stop the blood coming out of a nasty cut on his chest. Later that day Aunt Petunia allowed him to go to the bathroom where Harry was able to clean out the cuts and disinfect them properly._

Harry made a gasped in surprise as the scar he had put the salve on, started to fade and lost it's angry red color. Quickly he applied the salve on all his welts and scars he could reach and gaped wide-eyed as they began to fade like the first one. The scars looked less red and seemed to be smaller than a few minutes ago.

When he was done, he looked at the clock and noticed that it was quarter to ten.

Snape had told him to be in bed at a quarter past ten. He thought about going down and thanking Snape for the salve. The man hadn't given the container to him personally. Maybe he didn't want to be confronted with the topic? But why? Snape didn't pity him.

That was the worst thing Harry could think of. Pity for the scars didn't do anything against them. It didn't make them undone. But Snape of all people hadn't made fun of Harry. The Potions master just gave him a cure for the scars. That was more valuable than anything else. It meant that Harry wasn't forced to carry them around his whole life! The thought of it made Harry's heart lighter and suddenly he grinned from one ear to the other.

Not wanting to do something useful, Harry pulled back the covers on his bed and slid under them. Still grinning he closed his eyes and after just a few minutes he was fast asleep.

 **TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

Hi everyone! I'm back and here is the next chapter. I made it a longer one and plan to update quickly...let's see;-)

Nothing of the characters is mine. Obviously, that hasn't changed in the last three weeks.

Enjoy and as always: let me know what you think!

* * *

The boy sat at the table when Severus entered the dining room for breakfast. It was five minutes to eight. The Potions Master walked around the Gryffindor and took his usual seat. "Good morning, Professor." Potter said, looked up for a moment or two but dropped his gaze as soon as he finished his words.

Severus sighed to himself and answered: "Good morning, Mr. Potter. I am pleased to see you down here early enough for breakfast." The boy looked up again and his emerald eyes locked with the black ones of Severus. The man noticed small bags under the young eyes. Maybe from not enough sleep? Or had the boy been crying?

"Do you have time for supervising my homework today, Sir?" The boy asked meekly and once again looked away.

"Yes, I planned on working in the library after breakfast. It would be reasonable to do your summer assignments then, Mr. Potter." Severus answered and studied the young Gryffindor closely. He wore his dressing shirt again. 'Another attempt to not irritate me?'.

"Yes, Sir." Harry responded. At that moment the breakfast appeared and Severus helped himself to toast and marmalade. The boy waited until Severus had his food on his plate then he carefully grabbed a toast. He looked down once more and began nibbling on the edge.

They ate in silence but Severus did his best to take much more time than usual so Potter would have certainly enough this morning. 'He would stop eating as soon as I am finished.' Severus thought and read the Daily Prophet to slow things down even more. After a while, he ended his breakfast and stood from the table.

"I expect you to be in the library in ten minutes, Potter." With that, he turned on his heel, stalked down the small corridor and entered the library.

* * *

Severus had barely sat down at a desk and started writing out lesson plans for the upcoming school year when the door opened and Harry stepped through. He had a pile of parchment in his arms as well as some books. Severus pointed at a second desk at the window and resumed to his lesson plans. He heard Harry shuffling over and start his homework.

After an hour Severus decided to check on the lad. Quietly he walked over and looked on the parchment in front of Potter. The essay he was working on was potions. How fitting. The boy struggled with some questions as it seemed. He searched hastily through the book and scribbled some notes on the parchment. Severus watched him for a total of ten minutes but Potter didn't write anything down which would lead him anywhere near the answers.

"What is the problem, Mr. Potter?" The young Professor asked. Harry shot up straight from his seat and turned around hands held out for protection. Behind him, the ink pot poured its content over the desk. As soon as the boy saw who had startled him he dropped his arms and glanced at the mess on his soon-to-be-essay. He gulped dryly and looked back up at his Professor. Shoulders hunched up and clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Sir! It won't happen again, I'll clean it up." Severus ignored his apologies, drew his wand and vanished the ink from the desk. Then he conjured a new pot and levitated it to stand next to the now blank parchment.

"It was not my intention to startle you. I merely wondered why you did not ask me if you had difficulties with my assignment instead of scribbling down nonsense." Severus stated coolly and glared at his charge. The raven-haired boy dropped his head but said nothing, just bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

Severus saw this and without thinking, he reached forward and lifted Harry's chin. When the boy flinched Severus ignored it and gently pulled the bleeding lip out from between the boy's teeth with his thumb. Then he murmured a healing spell and let go of the young face. Emerald eyes stared at him with a mix of fear and surprise.

Severus ignored him again and summoned a chair. He sat down next to Harry's seat. "So tell me. What is the problem?" he said and waited for the boy to sit back down. Silence spread between them but the young Gryffindor quickly recognized what his professor was about to do. He took his seat and stared at the blank parchment. Snape had vanished not only the spilled ink but also his notes!

"Mr. Potter. That rubbish wouldn't have you brought anywhere near the answer. You are supposed to discuss the different outcomes of using the wrong amount of ingredients in the Wit-Sharpening Potion. Tell me what you know about it!" Severus decided he would help the boy just enough to get him on the right path. 'Let's see what the golden boy can do...' he thought.

"The ginger roots won't do anything to the potion." Harry began thinking out loud. Severus groaned inwardly.

"Think before you blurt out stupid assumptions, Potter. Concentrate or you will never find the answers!" he reprimated sternly. Blank horror was evident on the boy's face and Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'He looks like I am going to eat him the very next moment.' "Calm down, Mr. Potter and THINK!"

The boy took some deep breaths and stared into the air. Then after a few minutes, he looked at Severus and said:"Maybe if there is less than the recommended amount of ginger the effect of the potion could be weakened?"

"Is that a statement or a question, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked looking at his student. When Harry didn't answer immediately, Severus opened the potions book and thumbed through it until he found the page about ginger. He shoved the book in front of the boy and waited for him to read.

After a while, Harry's head came up, and he said: "The effect could be reduced but if you add more than necessary the potion will change its color and the reaction might cause the scarab beetles to lose their impact." The emerald eyes studied Severus carefully, looking out for every tiny reaction and Severus could see a hint of worry in them. He nodded curtly and his gaze softened a bit.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. Write that down and then elaborate the same with the scarab beetles and the Armadillo bile!" The boy flipped through the book and eagerly took some notes. Sometimes he asked a question and Severus lead him to think about it himself. For two hours the both sat at the desk and Harry looked up information and took notes. The young Potions Master sat beside him and helped if necessary.

After another half an hour, Harry put his quill aside and looked up. "Professor? I think I am done. Do you...have any … objections?" he lowered his gaze and waited for the answer. Severus wanted to shake the boy.

Why should he have objections? For the last two and a half hours, he had sat next to the lad and thought everything through with him! If there would be any mistakes, he would have told him. "No, Mr. Potter. In my opinion, you have worked quite well and I will gladly accept your essay on the first day of term." He nodded and stood from his chair. He just wanted to go back to his own work but was stopped by the small voice of Potter.

"Thank you, Sir. I think it is the first time I really understand the matter. Thank you for your patience." The young Gryffindor, for the first time since he was in Snape Manor, looked directly into Severus' obsidian eyes and held the gaze. He didn't cower away or lower his head. Severus sensed how much courage it must cost the teen to do that. But then he realized that he had done something for the first time, too. Severus Snape had patience with a Harry Potter. And he had enjoyed seeing the boy flourish and understand.

The Potions Master nodded once more and said: "You are welcome, Mr. Potter." Then he turned and swept over to his own desk. Before he started, he looked at the boy. "If you want to go outside after lunch, you may. Stay on the lawn or the path and be back for dinner!" With that, he took his quill and wrote down a lesson for the third years.

A small smile spread over Harry's face, and he started to really relax for the first time since the begin of the Triwizard Tournament. Snape wasn't as bad as he'd thought, maybe this summer could bring at least some pleasant moments?

* * *

Harry was walking on the narrow path surrounding the house. The sun shone warmly on his face, and he heard the birds twittering in the trees across the lawn. Lunch had been a lot more relaxed than the meals before. Snape had said nothing as usual, but he hadn't spread this tense and annoyed atmosphere. Harry had felt a bit more comfortable for the first time since he got here. Maybe because he began to understand that Snape won't hit him. If he would, there had been more than enough moments where he could've done so. But there were always some doubts in the back of Harry's head. Sometimes Uncle Vernon was at least civil for a few days but then his anger was even worse and Harry paid for it. He was careful around Snape. The dungeon bat certainly could switch its mood quickly. Damn it, the man was a spy. He knew how to change fast and play roles well, to pretend something.

That was one of the reasons why Harry didn't want to provoke the Potions Master further. The last two days there had happened enough. Today in the library Harry had not been able to concentrate properly. His thoughts had drifted to his friends, to the tournament and then back to Cedric and Voldemort. When Snape had appeared behind him, Harry had been lost in his memories. But the man had been nice. More friendly than Harry had ever thought possible for the dark Potions Master. Snape maybe wan really not as bad as everyone thought... and as he made everyone believe.

The scars on Harry's torso had been a topic neither at breakfast nor at lunch. Which Harry was really grateful for. It was one thing that Snape knew about them, but an absolutely other to talk to him! In the morning after waking up, Harry had smeared some of the balms on the worst welts again. It had been an incredible relieving feeling to see them fade more and more. One or two of the smaller ones were almost gone completely!

Harry continued on the path but changed direction soon to go on the grass. Then he took off his shoes and socks and enjoyed the cool feeling of the soft grass under his bare feet. He looked at the sky and a smile spread over his face. The sun warmed his whole body. The teen looked down on his body a noticed his dressing shirt had some dirt on it. 'I will have to wash it in the sink before I go down for dinner.' Harry contemplated, digging his toes in the cool ground while walking.

The young Gryffindor stopped in front of a big tree and sat down at the base. He leaned back against the wood and closed his eyes. The boy was actually really tired. Last night he had slept peacefully, but in the early morning hours, he had woken from one of his nightmares. Now, sitting under a tree in the sun, this dream seemed far away but Harry knew that he might wake the coming night again. The last time his screams had been muffled by the pillow because he laid on his stomach. But what was he supposed to do if that wasn't the case? Snape's room was next to his. The Professor would certainly wake up. And the dreams were terrible enough without Snape knowing.

A silencing spell wasn't an option. That was the last thing Harry needed: Being expelled because of a stupid nightmare! Perhaps he could take one of the potions in the bathroom closet? Madame Pomfrey had given a lilac potion to him for sleep. That was a good idea, Harry decided and grinned. This evening he would sneak a potion from the bathroom.

When Harry opened his eyes, he saw the sinking sun. How long had he been sitting here? Oh, no, hopefully, it wasn't too late for dinner? Suddenly quite awake, the teen jumped to his feet and sprinted towards the house. Before he entered he pulled his socks back on and stomped into his shoes. In the entrance hall, he looked at the big Grandfather-clock next to the lab door. A relieved breath escaped his lunges. It was a quarter to eight. There was enough time for changing in a clean shirt and coming to dinner on time.

Quickly Harry ran up the stairs and into his room. He grabbed the cleanest dressing shirt he could find — there wasn't enough time to wash his current one — and hastily changed. On his way to the dining room, Harry hurried into the bathroom and combed his unruly hair (Uncle Vernon hated it — better attempt to flatten it a bit to not give Snape any targets). A sudden idea crossed his mind and Harry opened the closet. There were indeed some potion vials. Harry's hands flew through the different colored vials. Panic rose inside the boy as he found nothing than minor healing potions and bruise balm.

Desperately he shut the closet doors and stormed out of the bathroom, down the stairs. He was even five minutes too early but Snape already sat at his usual place. The Potions Master looked up and his black eyes scanned Harry's form from head to toe. Harry felt uncomfortable under the burning gaze, but he moved forward and sat down next to the man. Then he met his teacher's eyes and greeted: "Good evening, Professor."

Snape nodded and said: "Good evening Mr. Potter. Thank you for staying inside the borders I have set for you outside." Harry's jaw dropped — almost — Snape thanked him for such a simple thing? The man couldn't be all here! Maybe this was just another person hiding under a charm or … Polyjuice Potion. Harry gulped at the sudden thought of Barty Crouch Junior as Moody. Quickly he shook his head to get rid of the idea and dropped his eyes to his plate, not answering Snape.

Then the food appeared, and They started eating without talking much more. After dinner, Snape went over to his chair in front of the fire. As soon as he sat down, a cup of steaming tea appeared in front of him. A moment later there was a second cup. Those black eyes found Harry's green ones and Snape motioned for him to come over.

Hesitantly Harry shuffled to the couch. To his surprise, the second cup was filled with hot chocolate with a big scoop of whipped cream on it. Harry gave his teacher a small smile and sunk into the soft cushions breathing in the delicious smell of chocolate from the cup. Snape waved his wand and a book flew out of the library directly in his hands. Before he started reading he waved his wand again and a second book came around the corner landing softly in front of Harry. Puzzled the young Gryffindor looked at his Professor then at the book.

 _'Magical creatures of the dark, An introduction to the world of_ _thestrals_ _and basilisks.'_

Harry shot a surprised look towards Snape. His mouth forming a quiet 'Oh'.

"I had got a notion that you might be interested in such topics. This copy is a bit less dangerous than the one you tried yesterday." The man stated and let his black hair fall in front of his face before starting to read. Harry was surprised for the third time this day.

Smiling he answered: "Um...yes, Sir. Thank you!" His Professor just gave a curt grunt and continued reading on his own. The two sat in silence, both deeply caught in their reading until Harry heard the Grandfather-clock strike half ten. Reluctantly he closed his book. It was really very interesting and Harry had read almost half of it. He set the book down on the table and stood.

Uncertainly he cleared his throat and said: "Good night, Professor. Thank you for the hot chocolate … and your help earlier today." His voice got weaker to the end of the sentence but Snape had heard him anyway.

The Potions Master looked up and straight at Harry. "You are welcome, Mr. Potter. Good night." With a last intense gaze at Harry, he went back to reading and Harry walked out into the hall and ascended the stairs.

With an uneasy feeling, he went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

Hello everyone. It has been a time since the last update, sorry for that.

This chapter is the first one I struggled with quite a bit. Let's see what you think about it so please leave a review when you've finished reading!

This time I used a different spell and grammar checker. Hopefully, that helped.

As always: I own just the story, not the characters I borrow for it.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Snape Manor was all silent and dark. No living being was up at this late hour. Maybe except for the small house elf who was about to go to bed. It was somewhere around three o'clock and nothing gave away what happened in one of the rooms in the quiet Manor.  
Harry Potter thrashed around in his sleep.

 _'Kill the spare!' Voldemort's voice was as cold as ice. An instant later a green flash of light hit Cedric and he was thrown backward. He had been dead before he even landed. The image changed and now a green flash hit someone out of Harry's sight. A cold laugh ripped the scene away and once again the picture changed. 'Get in there, you freak!' A blow hit Harry from behind and he crashed violently into the back wall of the small cupboard. 'That is all your fault!' another voice yelled, and Harry stared into Dumbledore's blue eyes. Not finding the usual comfort and benevolence there anymore. Instead, he met a cold, cruel gaze and the eyes slowly became darker, red narrow like those of a snake and finally, Harry stood in front of Voldemort. The man just grinned 'Crucio!'_

Harry sat up straight in his bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he shut his mouth. Sweat ran into his eyes, and he shook violently. Panting, he looked down and noticed that his shirt was soaked with sweat. Listening close to the sound in the house Harry tried to find out if Snape had woken. He heard not much so he got out of the bed and grabbed his wand and glasses from the nightstand. The dark room came into focus and Harry calmed a bit from the warm and secure feeling flowing through his body from holding his wand.

The teen walked with trembling legs to the en-suite. He tucked the wand away in the waistband of his pajama trousers and opened the tap. The cold water he splashed into his face made him fully awake and finally got him out of that terrible dream. Since he had returned from the maze with Cedric's dead body, the images of that day haunted him every sleeping hour, while the guilt and sorrow weighed him down when he was awake. It was still night and without looking at the clock, Harry knew that he had some hours until the sun would rise. Sighing he looked up into the mirror and noticed that the lights were on. He hadn't turned them on, though.

Drawing his wand, Harry spun around to and aimed at the door. He was just about to fire a stunning spell when he recognized the man standing there, a small house elf next to him.

This man was the last one Harry wanted to see right now. Why was Snape standing in his bedroom in the middle of the night? Then Harry remembered that he had screamed quite a bit. After all, the bedroom of the Potions Master was just one door away. Still trembling the Gryffindor lowered his wand just a bit. The man was fixing him with an unyielding stare. But something in this stare was missing. There were no sneer or contempt. The black pools looked a bit softer than usual. Harry gulped and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" The young Gryffindor asked innocently, well aware of his appearance.

"What do you think, Mr. Potter? If there is someone screaming like being under the cruciatus curse next to my bedroom I might be inclined to look for the reason. Furthermore, Tibby told me that you might have a problem" Snape stated and motioned down to the small creature, who twisted its hands in the t-shirt it was wearing.

Harry let his wand drop, walked to the door leading to the main room and went past his professor. Pulling back the covers of his bed, he simply said: "It is nothing, Sir." The exhaustion made him throw all caution away. Snape could do what he wanted. Nothing could be worse than what Voldemort had done to him.

Harry was tired. The last nights of school and those he had spent here had been quite short. The nightmares came always. Until now he had managed to not attract Snape's attention but tonight that had not really worked out, obviously.

"Potter!" The man barked. "You look like you just ran a marathon. Are you aware of your facial expression?" He added slightly less stern.

Harry turned, annoyed of the man. Wasn't it enough that he suffered from those nightmares? Had Snape to add to it? Couldn't he just leave and go back to sleep? As if the dungeon-bat suddenly cared!

"It is nothing, Sir!" Harry repeated with more force than he ever thought to use. "Besides it is none of your business." With that, he glared at the man in front of him. The professor wore a black dressing gown and pajama trousers with (of course) a black shirt. His hair looked a bit out of order but besides from that, he looked totally normal.

The sudden force in Harry's tone made Snape blink in surprise. Was this the same boy flinching away from every touch and harsh word? This was more like the version of Harry Potter he had experienced at school. Just really worn out and tired.

"Potter...Harry, please. What is the matter?" Snape asked truly concerned about the boy.

This made Harry snap. He let go of the covers and stepped closer to the man.  
"It. Is. Nothing. Sir." he yelled. The next moment his courage disappeared though when he became aware of the fact that he was standing in front of his Professor with his wand drawn. Much quieter and not looking at the man he added: "Please just leave me alone." Then he stepped back and turned around to head to his bed, but a gentle grip on his right shoulder let him flinch away.

Ashamed the young Gryffindor froze and kept his gaze down. In this way, Snape wouldn't let him alone, ever. Snape's even voice came from behind, and Harry felt the emotions race through him.

"At least change your shirt, Harry! This one is wet, and you shouldn't catch a cold." Slowly, very slowly Harry turned to face Snape. He looked up in those obsidian eyes. What he found there confused him to no ends. The usual stern gaze was gone, instead of that there were... worry and ….concern? What was the man playing at?

"I am sorry for waking you and yelling at you, Sir." The teen said while breaking eye contact. He heard the Potions Master sigh and then the warm hand dropped from Harry's shoulder. He almost missed the warmth and comfort. 'As if he wanted to comfort you! That is Snape, the evil dungeon bat!' Harry scolded himself and walked past Snape to his trunk.

"There is nothing to apologize for...Harry. Do you want to talk about the dream? It could help..." The man trailed off as he saw the deathly glare the boy sent to him. Obviously, he didn't want to talk.

"No. It is nothing to talk about, Professor." It was bad enough that Snape knew about the scars. Harry stopped in his motions. He had been about to take off his shirt and was halfway through with the process. His back was turned to Snape. The man certainly had seen the scars which Harry wasn't able to reach on his own to put the cream on. Suddenly there was a big knot in his throat. Quickly Harry dropped the tail of his shirt again. Then he turned around a bit, still not looking up.

"Would you...could you please...?" Harry broke off as he noticed the trembling in his voice. He let his shoulders and head drop and sighed.

Then he turned around fully and looked pleadingly at Snape. The man looked strange. His face was the same as ever, but there was something Harry wasn't able to name. When the Potions Master spoke, his features became even again and his voice gave nothing away.

"Yes, I can turn around. But that won't make the scars disappear." He paused and swallowed hard. Then the black eyes locked with Harry's and the man said: "They are quite difficult to reach on your own, aren't they?"

The young Gryffindor closed his eyes for a tiny moment. Then he nodded ever so slightly.

Snape nodded his head, too. Then an idea crossed his mind. Those scars had a lot of weight. He knew that very well. The relief it brought to get rid of them was beyond words. The young Professor decided to try his luck and cleared his throat.

"If... you are amenable... I could … help you with it." His usually certain tone was just a mask for the small trembling in his voice as he said those words. Maybe it was too early for the boy. It needed a lot of time and trust to allow another person to see, end even more to touch such marks. Severus himself had needed months until he had allowed Poppy Pomfrey to do something.

Harry's eyes went wide in shock and disbelief. Had Snape really offered...? No. Suddenly Harry felt all kinds of emotions flare through his mind. He didn't want Snape to do anything then leave. He certainly didn't want to be so weak and exposed in front of his teacher. He didn't want someone to see, what Uncle Vernon had done. But on the other hand, Snape knew about the scars and he had provided a cure for them. Snape had held him while he was crying two days ago. And Snape had not yelled at Harry for waking him or for shouting some minutes ago.

Harry observed the man closely. He was still waiting for an answer. Snape looked calm. The intimidating glare was gone, but the black eyes watched Harry with concern.

The Professor didn't look like he would force Harry to do something. He just stood there and waited. That made Harry more comfortable than he had ever been around someone else. Everyone just wanted, rather expected him to do or do not what he was told. Snape had asked, there was a chance to get away.

After a while of contemplating Harry just gave in to his thoughts and gave a tiny nod. Then he looked directly into Snape's eyes searching for any detail of a negative reaction. But all he found was a curt nod from the man.

In the next moment, the small container with the salve in it flew out of the en-suite and into Snape's hand.

"If you want, lay down on the bed. Then you can go back to sleep as soon as it is done." With that Snape turned away to give the boy a moment. After a few seconds he heard the young Gryffindor move and just moments later the boy lay on his stomach half under the covers.  
Severus opened the container and conjured a chair to sit near the bed. This was much more than Severus had dared to hope.

The raven-haired boy followed his every move with attentive eyes. Severus decided to get it over with to not overstrain Harry's acceptance of the situation. That was certainly not trusting, was it? Who would trust Severus Snape? That is something Lily had done. Something that killed her. When he hadn't told The Dark Lord about the prophecy, Lily would still be alive and her son would not have those scars. Sighing inwardly, Severus got out of his thoughts and continued his task at hand.

Harry couldn't let his gaze wander off the Potions Master as the man sat next to the bed. Where came this acceptance from? Why did he lay here waiting for Snape of all people to help him? The quiet voice of the Professor startled Harry.

"I will lift your shirt up a bit, Harry, alright?" Harry gulped the knot in his throat down but he found that he was not able to speak so he just nodded.

Very slowly the young Potions Master scooped some of the salve on his fingers and reached out his hand and grasped the hem of the boy's shirt. The young body stiffened immediately so Severus stopped the motions until the boy relaxed some.

Harry flinched as soon as his shirt was pulled up again. He concentrated on his breathing to keep somewhat calm. 'You are a coward, Harry. That's nothing special. Stop panicking!' Harry felt his shirt slowly being shoved upwards until the spots he hadn't been able to reach were to be seen.

The young Gryffindor flinched again when warm fingertips smeared the salve on his back. Still trying to keep his breathing under control Harry noticed the gentle touch of the man's hand. The fingers ghosted over his skin as if the Potions Master didn't want to make the situation too embarrassing and upsetting for him. The touch was soft and warm. The Professor worked as quickly as he dared to not startle the boy.

After just a few seconds Harry felt his shirt being put back in place and the blankets were drawn up to cover his shoulders completely. He took a deep breath and slowly turned around.

The Potions Master still sat on the chair next to the bed. He closed the container full of salve with slow movements. Then he summoned a small towel to wipe his hands. Harry watched the long fingers moving. There was an elegance he had never reckoned. Most of the time, Snape hid his hands in his robes while he gave lessons.

Then he looked up at Snape and swallowed hard. "Thank you, Sir." He whispered. Snape inclined his head and rose from the chair. Then he placed the container on Harry's nightstand and turned to leave. The house elf was long gone. She had just alarmed him that something was wrong with his charge and had left as soon as she saw the two wizards talking.

At the door, Snape paused and looked back at the Gryffindor snuggled underneath the covers.

"Good night, Harry." He said quietly. Actually, he wanted to say so much more but he didn't want to scare the teen away. It was better to stay with his normal distanced nature. Why change it just because Harry slowly seemed to emotionally arrive at Snape Manor?

"Good night, Professor." Harry responded and was about to close his eyes when he heard the man talk again.

"Do you think there will be more nightmares until the morning?"

Harry looked at his Professor. It was very likely that the dreams came back as soon as he fell asleep. But Snape didn't have to know that. Harry decided to shake his head no.

The man heaved a small sigh but nodded. A moment later though a small vial full of a purple liquid landed on Harry's nightstand next to the salve.

"This is a dose of Dreamless sleep, Harry. Take it. It will keep the nightmares away. The effect lasts until around ten in the morning. Come down for breakfast, though. You should not miss meals."

With that, the dark man stepped out of Harry's room and closed the door behind him.

Harry lay there in the darkness. Snape seemed to know exactly that Harry had lied about not having any more bad dreams this night. Relieved he took the small vial swallowed the potion in one gulp. Then the young Gryffindor set his glasses away and snuggled deeper under his covers.

For the first night since the third task, his head was empty. He felt his body relax and just a few seconds later Harry drifted into a fitful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

Have fun reading, and please review;-)

* * *

The following morning brought a sleepy Harry Potter into the dining room. He looked a bit tired but all in all better than yesterday and certainly better than last night.

"Good morning, Harry." Severus greeted from the chair across the room. He had waited for the teen to come down just to make sure the boy ate a hearty breakfast. The Dreamless sleep Severus left last night seemed to have been effective.

"Good morning, Professor." The young Gryffindor said. He looked up startled as the food appeared on the table appeared with a small pop accompanied by a little house elf standing next to the table.

"Breakfast for the young master as Master Severus requested." The small creature announced triumphatly and popped away. Severus stood from his chair where he had been reading and walked over to the boy who still stood next to the table.

"I haven't ordered the food so that you can stand by and watch, Harry." He snarled. Although his voice lacked the usual sarcastic sneer, Harry promptly sat down and helped himself to a toast.

Shaking his head in defeat Severus sat in his place and observed the raven-haired teen. The events of last night came to his mind and the young Professor wondered if the boy would sometime talk about these nightmares.

Since Harry concentrated totally on eating and made no attempts for a conversation, Severus decided to talk.

"Today we will see we get you some appropriate clothing. After you've finished eating, we will be on our way." The Potions Master let the corners of his mouth twitch as Harry's head shot up in surprise.

"Did you think I would allow you to spend your summer break wearing always the same two dress shirts?" The dark man smiled a bit more.

"Do you really want to go out buying clothes for me, Sir?" Harry asked but searched for any sign of anger in Snape's features.

"Yes, Harry. I wouldn't have asked if I did not want to. So are you amenable?"

Leaning back in his chair to get some distance between them, just in case, Harry smirked shyly at his teacher and said: "Alright... But only if they don't have to be all black."

Severus stared at the boy. Did he indeed just make a joke? Seveurs simply rolled his eyes as a reaction and motioned for Harry to continue eating.

* * *

Severus stood at the fireplace in the entrance hall. He wore his usual black robes but in the bright sunlight which flooded through the windows, one could see his teaching robes were actually of a very dark blue. In the Dungeons there was habitually a dim light, therefore, the students didn't note this minor detail. For them, he was just the evil, black dungeon bat. Severus had decided to take the boy shopping, not in Diagon Alley. It was simply too crowded and might not be good for people to see him, a former Death Eater, with Harry Potter after the events of the last term. It didn't take long for Potter to come down. Severus had told him to get ready for their trip and had left him.

Now the boy stood in front of the Potions Master and as constantly looked down at his feet. Gently Severus reached forward and lifted the boy's chin with his index finger. This time Harry seemed to suppress a flinch but he involuntarily shivered from the touch. He worked against Severus' finger as if he didn't want to meet the black eyes. Severus increased his force a bit until Harry looked up.

Severus instantly noted what was wrong. "Your glasses weren't cracked at breakfast, Harry. What happened?" He asked trying to sound rather concerned than snarling.

"msorry." The boy mumbled and tried to lower his head again, but Severus held it firmly in place.

"That was not my question, Mr. Potter. What happened to your glasses?" He said in a sterner voice. He saw the boy swallow hard before answering.

"I was in a hurry...and they broke." Potter told him, carefully looking up to see the reaction of the young Professor. Severus sighed to himself. Why was the boy always in trouble?

"Why did they break?" The Potions Master asked getting a little bit annoyed.

"Um...I...slipped in the bathroom...Sir." Harry's eyes became fearful, and he tried taking a step back but Severus was uninclined to let him go. Instead, he changed his grasp on the boy so that he was now grasping the scrawny shoulder firmly. The man lowered himself to be on the same height as the Gryffindor and spoke once more.

"Did you hurt yourself?" When he saw the emotions flicker over the young face, he added sternly: "Do not even think of lying, Mr. Potter!"

The boy flinched a little from those words but nodded meekly. Severus sighed and drew his wand, slowly to not startle the teen.

"Do I have to use a diagnostic spell or will you tell me where you are hurt?" He questioned and straightened his back again. Harry's breathing quickened and Severus assumed the boy was running towards a panic attack.

"Harry, calm down. It's alright." Harry nodded but began to tremble under Severus' hand. Sighing the Potions Master cast a quick diagnostic spell, all the time gripping the younger wizard tightly.

The results from the scan showed a black eye and a laceration above the left eyebrow. There were some bruises on the left shoulder and elbow. Severus looked up from the diagnosis parchment to examine the boy. Thank Merlin, there was no concussion but there were no injuries visible, either. Nothing gave away that the boy was hurt or in pain.

Realizing he was holding Harry's left shoulder in quite a firm grip, Severus loosened his fingers around it. Then he directed the boy's head up again.

There was nothing indeed. It seemed like the boy's magic had kicked in to cover the injuries from Severus. Why should the boy unconsciously hide injuries? Slowly the young Potions Master held his wand higher and muttered: "Revelo." The very moment he finished the incantation, the mentioned laceration and bruise on the young face got visible. Those damned green eyes met his black ones and the fear in the emerald pair made Severus swallow. The man muttered a healing spell directed at the shoulder and then at the elbow.

"Harry, relax. I'll do my best not to hurt you further." Severus told the boy. Slowly dragging his wand tip over the laceration on the boy's eyebrow, Severus healed the injuries as gentle as he could. When he was finished the boy resumed to looking at his feet.

"You don't have to cover injuries from me, Harry. I am your guardian, and it is my job to make sure you are okay. Do you understand? I will never be angry with you because you are hurt."

The emerald eyes met Severus; they were filled with tears. Severus sighed, knelt in front of the boy and embraced him carefully. After a few moments, Harry relaxed and leaned into the hug. They stayed that way until Severus felt his knees rebel against the position. Gently Severus pulled away and got up from the floor. He handed Harry his robe and raised one eyebrow.

"Are you ready, Harry?" he asked when the boy looked at him gratefully.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." Harry answered. Severus nodded and stepped into the fireplace, throwing the powder into the flames. Then he gestured for Harry to stand next to him and held the boy tight. He called their destination and both of them began to spin.

The floo choked them out a short time later. Harry stumbled and would have fallen, but Severus grabbed his shoulder to hold him upright. The teen gave Severus a tiny smile before he looked around the room.

There was not much other than four fireplaces and a large door three feet away. It seemed to be just a room for arrivals by floo. Severus nodded at the boy and strode towards the door. He opened it and ushered Harry outside.

Harry found himself standing on a broad street where many people hurried along. There were different shops on each side of the long alley. As far as Harry could tell there were only witches and wizards around. All of them wore robes and some even pointy hats. A tall woman with a young girl went past Severus and Harry. The conversation puzzled Harry. It was not English. It was something else. He looked at the Potions Professor with a puzzled expression. The man merely smiled and guided Harry along the shopping road.

After a while, he turned right and entered a large store with robes in the showcase. "We are in Italy, Harry. I didn't want all people to stare at us while we were at Diagon Alley. I hope this is alright with you." he young Professor looked at Harry.

"Erm...Yes, Sir. That's great. I hate it when people stare." The young Gryffindor told Severus. Then a question appeared in his mind and he blurted it out without thinking.

"I don't speak Italian, though, Sir." That brought a little smile to Severus' face.

"Don't worry. Everyone who is here can understand every other person because of a potent translating spell. It was created primarily for politics and international communication and is mandatory for this shopping street. You can't prevent people from understanding you when they speak to you. When you are in a conversation with someone he or she understands you perfectly but if you listen to a conversation which is not in a language you normally speak and not meant to involve you, you can't understand a thing." Now the boy's jaw hangs open in astonishment. He looked extremely silly like that with the green eyes still trying to take in the scenery out on the street.

Severus had to struggle hard to suppress a laugher but in the end, he succeeded and led Harry deeper into the shop. Just as they moved towards a counter, a tiny woman came out from behind the desk.

"Hello, you two. How can I help you?" She asked friendly and smiled at both of them. She was indeed short. But not as short as Professor Flittwick. The clerk lady wore a bright yellow robe which matched her make up perfectly. The long auburn locks fell smoothly down her shoulders and back.

Severus saw the boy staring at the relatively good-looking woman and placed a hand on the scrawny shoulder to capture Harry's attention.

The young Gryffindor immediately looked up, a bit of panic visible in his eyes. To Severus' surprise, Harry did not flinch away and the fear quickly made room for a tiny, relieved smile.

"Nice to meet you, Madam. Would you please call Mr. Gonver and tell him Professor Snape needs his services?" Severus asked in a neutral but polite tone. The lady stared at him for just a second before she smiled widely and turned to look for the tailor.

"Of course, Professor!" she called over her shoulder. Then she was gone through a concealed door behind a shelf.

Severus bent down to the boy and whispered: "It is rude to stare at a woman like that, Mr. Potter. You might want to ask Ms. Granger for some tutoring regarding manners?" The boy's eyes jumped to Severus' face and the man could see the deep blush on Harry's cheeks. He chuckled quietly and straightened again.

I the exact same moment, the door behind the shelf opened again to reveal an old man with white hair and an equally white beard. He wore a pinstripe-suit and his right hand rested on a plain wooden cane. The man approached the two quickly with an enormous smile on his lips.

"Master Snape! It's a great pleasure to see you again. How do the potions go?" The man stopped in front of Severus and extended his hand. Severus took it and smiled a bit himself. The old tailor always used his formal title of the Potions Master rather than the simple 'Professor'.

"I am pleased to see you as well, Mr. Gonver. The potions do fine. But I am not here to have a chat about the most recent developments. Currently, I need a helping hand to gather suitable clothes for my ward." Severus gestured towards Harry.

Mr. Gonver turned his huge smile at Harry and shook the boy's hand too.  
"Nice to meet you?"

"My name is Harry, Sir. Nice to meet you, too." Harry hurried to answer. He saw the wrinkled face lit up some more if that was even possible. Mr. Gonver did not comment on Harry's name or the scar which was clearly visible under Harry's hair on his forehead. The man turned to Severus.

"Am I right to assume you'd like a full attire for the young man, Master Snape?" He asked and Severus nodded.

"Yes, Harry needs a full set of robes to wear every day. One or two dress robes would not be bad either. And I want a full set of muggle clothes along with underwear, socks, and shoes." Severus told the tailor, and the man's eyes sparkled kindly.

"Of course, Master Snape!" He turned but stopped mid-motion. "Should there be the usual modifications you normally request?" Mr. Gonver asked with a twinkle at Harry.

"Keep the wand-pocket and the protection charms. The rest is not necessary, young Mr. Potter is certainly not in need of those things, Mr. Gonver." Severus watched the man carefully. Harry had not mentioned his last name when he had introduced himself. But Severus had seen the old grey eyes jump to the scar on the boy's forehead. The Potions Master saw understanding and then satisfaction ghost across the kind face of the old man.

"Of course, Master Snape." He said simply and walked to the back of the store. Severus sighed in relief. The old tailor was indeed trustworthy and absolutely descret about his customers. That was why Severus had decided to bring Harry here instead of Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley. There the whole wizarding world would know that Harry Potter was there even before they would have left the store.

"Would you please follow me, Mr. Potter?" The old man called over his shoulder while he continued walking. His motions were a bit stiff and he leaned on the cane for support but for a man his age, the tailor was surprisingly fast.

Harry looked at Severus and the young Professor nodded. Then Harry hurried after the store owner.

Severus followed them to the back of the room. While in the front there was not much more than the counter and a few chairs for people to wait in, the back was stuffed with cloth widths in all colors, measuring tapes, needles, scissors, leather and everything one could imagine to find in a tailor's shop.

Severus liked the store because of its quiet though antsy atmosphere. In here the whole business outside seemed to be locked out. It was peacefully quiet and Mr. Gonver liked to chat with his clients over a cup of tea.

The Potions Master sat down in a waiting chair next to the mirrors while Mr. Gonver ushered Harry to stand on a platform in front of them. Harry watched carefully as the old man waved his wand and a measuring tape began to buzz around him. During the following hour Harry was confronted with various kinds of cloth wrapped around his shoulders and many 'hmm's from the ever-smiling man.

The tailor rushed around to gather all the needed items and seemed to enjoy it thoroughly. Harry was genuinely shocked to see the pile of clothes grow and grow. He looked at Severus more often the bigger the pile grew. But Severus merely smiled quietly to himself and enjoyed the cup of tea Mr. Gonver had given him. The boy certainly needed fitting clothes and Severus was uninclined to let his ward run around in rags.

After another half an hour Mr. Gonver shrunk the pile and wrapped it into packing paper. He handed it over to Severus who paid the bill with a signature. Harry saw the price and winced. This was a terrible lot of money.

"Thank you for your order, Master Snape. The dress robes and cloaks will be delivered this evening after the charms are applied. Do you need something else, Master Snape?" The old tailor asked, smiling.

"No, Mr. Gonver. That would be all for now. If I remember correctly, I bought my last set of robes not very long ago." Severus gave the man a small smile."Thank you for your service, Sir. Have a nice day!"

The tailor nodded and led both of them to the door. He bid them goodbye and Harry and Severus stood on the shopping street again.

Severus saw the boy again was looking at his feet. Sighing he asked: "What's the matter now, Harry? Is everything alright?"

The boy looked up but Severus was shocked to see tears in his eyes. For the second time this day he felt a bit lost. Why was the boy crying now? There hadn't been anything serious, had it?

"Harry why the tears? Are you hurt?" Severus trailed off as he saw a smile spread across the young face.

"No, Sir. I'm not hurt. I … thank you!" Harry whispered."I'll pay you back as soon as I get to Gringotts, I swear!" The young Gryffindor blurted out.

That was the last thing Severus had thought about. In fact, he had enjoyed the boy's eyes grew wide as the tailor had fitted the robes. He didn't even think about the money. Swiftly Severus crouched down in front of the boy. He then took hold of his shoulders and looked at him firmly.

"Harry! I do not want you to pay me back. Those things are what you need, and I am happy to provide you with them." Severus was shocked to see his words didn't seem to sooth the teen in any way but make it even worse. The tears now fell freely from the boy's eyes, and Severus found himself completely lost.

"Do you remember, Harry? I am your guardian. That involves taking care of you and seeing your needs are covered. You definitely don't have to pay for such things as clothes, food or school supplies. Do you understand?" The young Potions Master tried again. But Harry couldn't stop his tears.

"But my parents left money for me. I really can pay you back. This is a huge amount of money you just spent in there, Sir!" The boy whispered, observing the man's face.

"This money is not for purchasing fundamental things, Harry. The money in the Potter vault is for things you would like to have. It is for you to spend on things you want for joy. Not for clothes, food or school books! Until now your relatives were supposed to provide those things. They got money from the ministry each month to cover all costs. I am sorry you had to pay for all your things alone. From now on this will not be necessary anymore."

Severus stopped himself before he could go on. He felt his composure slip. There was nothing good in apparating straight to Privet Drive and killing those atrocious muggles. The young Potions Master looked at the boy but before he could say anything else, he found himself with an arm full of a sobbing teen.

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. Snape of all people told him he was happy to spend so much money on Harry! Without thinking he lunged forward and hugged the man tightly. The young Gryffindor felt his tears soak Snape's robes but he didn't care. The Potions Master had shown something Harry was unused to. Suddenly Harry felt like he was really wanted. That was all it needed to crush the barriers between him and Snape.

After a few minutes, Harry pulled back. He had just realized how stupid he was. Hugging Snape on an open street, crying like a five-year-old! Harry looked up and was surprised to see not the busy street but a quiet alley.

Severus sighed in relief as the boy finally let go of him. His knees hurt from cowering on the rough ground for several long minutes.

"Better now?" Severus asked and handed Harry a handkerchief to wipe his eyes and nose.

"Yes, Sir." the boy mumbled, trying to hide his deep red blush behind the peace of cloth. Severus decided to let it go and stood.

"Then let's go and find some more things. Then we can floo home, alright?" the Potions Master asked and led the boy out on the street again.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

Hi everyone. Here's the new chapter! There is a bit of fluff but I assure you that changes soon...

Have fun reading and let me know what you think!

I forgot this the last few times: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. I just play a bit in it:-)

* * *

Harry finished filling his wardrobe with the new clothes. Next, he sat on the bed and grinned. The day had been fantastic! After Snape and Harry had been done at the tailor's, they had stopped at the apothecary to purchase new potion ingredients for Snape. At the bookstore Harry had received two books about Quidditch, and finally, they had had a late lunch at the local restaurant.

Snape had told Harry not to worry about the money and the man hadn't even winced when he saw the massive bill for the clothes. Harry had not known what to say. It was just completely overwhelming. When Snape had informed him that the Dursleys had received money to cover the costs for him, Harry had gotten furious. All the time there had been enough money but Harry had been forced to run around in Dudley's hand-me-downs. Uncle Vernon had punished him for taking food. And they never got him a Christmas present.

Although Harry was still furious, he somehow did not want to think about it. Snape had been undoubtedly kind today. The Potions Master had healed his injuries in the morning. It had been stupid. Harry just wanted to hurry out of the bathroom but the silly rug slipped away under his feet, sending Harry forcefully against the door frame. But Snape hadn't been angry like Uncle Vernon because Harry was injured. The dark-haired man had seemed truly concerned. And later in the narrow alley next to the enormous shopping street? Once more Snape had embraced him while Harry sobbed into the expensive robes.

Somehow Harry began liking the Professor. In fact, Snape he had seen so far was nothing like the mean Professor. Truly, the man was stern and clearly wanted Harry to follow the rules but this was a lot easier than at the Dursley's. Snape hadn't altered the rules so far. While Uncle Vernon periodically changed the rules without Harry knowing of it.

Harry just wanted to lean back in his bed as a parcel popped into existence on the foot end of the bed. Curiously Harry crept nearer and eyed the sender. It was from Mr. Gonver, addressed to Harry Potter, Snape Manor.

Enthusiastic Harry loosened the cord surrounding the parcel and ripped open the box. Inside of it were shrunken robes. Harry picked one of them up. As soon as he drew his hand out of the box, the emerald cloak unshrunk. In a matter of seconds, the young Gryffindor held a beautiful, heavy emerald cloak in his hands. Carefully Harry trailed his fingers over the silken cloth. It was unbelievable. The cloak seemed to flow through his fingers while the deep green color dazzled with every move.

Hastily Harry stood from his bed and draped the cloak around his shoulders. The fabric felt still soft but there was a comfortable, reassuring weight. Harry smiled to himself and stepped in front of the mirror. His smile widened to a beaming grin as the teen saw the perfectly fitting cloak around him.

The young Gryffindor marvelled at the green fabric for some time until he suddenly remembered the still filled box on his bed. He turned and tried on all the other cloaks. Each of them seemed to be at least equally wonderful. Harry loved the various colors immediately. When he finished admiring the cloaks he saw the classy dress robes. The tailor must have worked on them the entire afternoon. They were of an inky black and an extremely dark blue. As it seemed they did fit perfectly but Harry did not try them on. There was something to be done now.

Carefully Harry hung the robes and cloaks in his wardrobe. Then he pulled out one of the new shirts. A new pair of trousers followed together with a brand-new jumper. The young Gryffindor pulled the Gryffindor red jumper on and stepped into the perfect fitting jeans.

As he stood in front of the mirror, he noticed his hair was ruffled, quickly he tried to straighten it. When he was satisfied with his appearance, he flung open his door and went out into the corridor.

The boy turned right and stopped in front of the next door.

"Professor?" Harry knocked at Snape's bedroom door but he didn't receive an answer. The young Gryffindor walked down the stairs and looked for the man in the living room and the dining area. There was no Snape. Harry knew he wasn't allowed into the library alone but he glanced inside just a bit and called for the man again. There was, again, no response.

"Tibby?" Harry tried shyly. It was rather stupid calling into an empty room for someone who wasn't there. Immediately the small house elf popped into his sight, standing right in front of the boy. Her golf ball-like eyes looked at him and a huge smile spread across the elf's face.

"Master Harry called Tibby? What can I's do for you, young master?" The tiny creature squeaked. The big white eyes blinked existed at Harry and he had to restrain himself to not burst into laughter from the sight.

"Erm...could you tell me where Professor Snape is?" He asked.

"Ooooh, Master Snape is in his lab He's brewing, Master Harry." Tibby informed him jumping up and down.

Harry nodded and smiled at the elf. "Thanks, Tibby." He said and walked out into the entrance hall facing the door on the right. The lab was off limits, but he definitely wanted to thank Snape. The Gryffindor collected his courage and knocked at the door. But there was nothing again. Puzzled, Harry knocked a second time, louder. Nothing.

Slowly he reached out and turned the doorknob. He made a tiny step forwards and then opened the door enough to step through. There was a narrow staircase leading down to a passage. The stone walls were rough, and an odd smoke billowed up to Harry. The boy could hear the soft clicking of vials and the stirrer colliding with a cauldron inside.

Harry gulped and went down the stairs. The further down he came the louder got the soft bubbling of a simmering cauldron. When he looked around the corner of the passage, he saw Snape. The man was barely visible through the misty smoke shining in various colors. The sickly sweet scent lingering in the warm air made Harry feel a bit dizzy but not uncomfortable.

Snape stood behind a wooden working station. It reached from the very left of the room to the middle. On the back wall, behind Snape, stood shelves with all sorts of potion ingredients and different sized of vials. All of the containers were daintily labelled by hand. On the right wall was a small fireplace and more shelves with various cauldrons in them. Next to the cauldrons was a relatively extensive collection of stirrers and knives of all sorts. Next, to Harry did a shelf contain all sorts of creepy stuff in glasses.

The room was cozy like the rest of the house but in here Harry got an impression of passion and security. This room was definitely Snape's home. Here was Snape the man he really was. In here the Professor seemed to be himself without anyone witnessing it. Harry's eyes sorted through the fog where he spied Snape.

Snape hadn't noticed the visitor in his lab. He worked silently and totally concentrated. His magical power radiated around him in controlled but strong waves. The man's shoulder-length black hair was stringy and fell in front of his face, rendering it in the black smoothness perfectly. Snape wore just his white dressing shirt without his usual black robes. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, leaving his forearms bare. The shirt was not buttoned up as usual but the top three buttons were open, due to the heat in this room.

Harry could see the sweat on Snape's forehead, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. In general, the Professor seemed unaware of anything else than his work. The fascinating thing about Snape brewing was that relaxed but still expression on his face. He looked like he was in total peace with himself and his world. For the very first time, Harry noted that his Professor was far away from the age of his colleagues. The man was considerably younger indeed.

Harry watched Snape as the man waved his wand and some containers from the back shelf flew onto the working station, landing there with a soft clangor.  
The long-fingered hands worked swiftly but thoroughly. They were chopping and slicing the various ingredients with the utmost precision and speed. The movements seemed unconscious like they were practiced for a long time but they didn't look careless in the least.

Snape looked at his wristwatch with a brief glance and stopped his chopping for just enough time to stir the potion in the cauldron three times counter-clockwise. Then he focused back on his chopping. The smoke in the room got thicker, and Harry struggled to suppress a cough. Snape, on the other hand, leaned over the smoking cauldron and waved his wand in a complicated pattern. Then he started murmuring incantations in a deep silky voice Harry had never heard from him. It sounded almost like a poem to the boy. The softness of the words together with Snape's voice missing the usual sneer was beautiful. It sounded almost lovingly as if the man tried to sooth the liquid in the cauldron and to persuade it to do what Snape wanted. This exact moment was when Harry finally comprehended why Potions making represented an art.

When Snape raised his wand the last time the smoke faded and Harry could see more clearly. Snape rubbed his right hand subconsciously over the inside of his left forearm and when the hand returned back to stirring again, Harry saw it. The Dark Mark was embedded in the man's forearm. It looked terrible since it was dark black surrounded by a bright red inflammation which spread over the whole inside of Snape's arm. Finally, it disappeared under the up-rolled sleeve. The Mark pulsed on the raw skin and it looked quite painful to Harry. But Snape seemed to not notice. He worked steadily but determined. Harry's gaze was fixed on the red and black piece of skin, and he suddenly took in a harsh breath as on the very top of the Mark the sore skin broke open and small drops of blood appeared.

Snape's eyes shot up as fast as his right hand covered the bleeding forearm. The relaxed expression from earlier changed to a furious one and Harry involuntarily stepped back.

The Potions Master stared at him and Harry was sure the man would kill him. But then Snape looked down into the cauldron again, stirred it again and vanished the fire underneath with a quick flick of his wand. Then he summoned some vials, grabbed the hot cauldron with bare hands and tilted it as slowly as possible. Harry made some steps towards the man as he saw him grabbing the hot metal. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the cool accuracy with which Snape filled the vials and bottled them up. The hot cauldron must burn Snape's hands terribly but the man didn't even flinch. He just continued with his work.

Then Snape vanished the cauldron and leaned on the working station heavily. He waved his wand over the bleeding spot, and it closed promptly. Harry gulped as his gaze again lingered on the now dry but still inflamed Dark Mark.

"Sir...your arm..." He said very quietly. "It's … does it ...hurt?" He made his way to the man slowly. Snape looked up but his eyes were blank and his features wore the stern, impassive mask as ever.

"That is none of your business, Harry." The Potions Master said and levelled Harry with an unyielding gaze. Harry lowered his gaze immediately. It was enough that he was in Snape's lab at all. He wasn't supposed to stick his nose into the Professor's things.

"I'm sorry, Sir." he said in a whisper.

Snape sighed. Then he came around the working station and stood in front of Harry.  
"Always look the people into the eyes, Harry. No matter how scared or uncertain you are, never show them. Be proud of yourself. Nobody needs to know what is going on in your head."

Harry felt a warm finger under his chin which forced his head up. The young Gryffindor took a deep breath and looked Snape straight into the eye.  
"You are right, Sir. I shouldn't have urged you about something that personal." He said in a firm voice, straightening himself further.

A faint smile crossed Snape's features, and he let go of Harry's chin.  
"That's it, Harry. And don't worry about your question. To answer it: yes, it hurts sometimes, but I am used to it."

Harry tried hard keeping the shock from his features at these words. Voldemort was crueller than he had thought. Where was the point in constantly causing pain to someone?

Snape looked at him. "What was it you wanted, Harry?" the man asked softly.

Harry caught himself fidgeting with the hem of his new jumper but stopped instantly. He knew how much Uncle Vernon hated fidgeting.

"Erm...I wanted to thank you, Sir. For the clothes. And the robes arrived some minutes ago and they are wonderful!" The boy grinned at the Potions Master.

"I' glad you like them. The cloaks have a protection charm on it. If someone shoots a stunner or a body binding curse at you from behind the cloaks will absorb them. That's quite practical sometimes." Snape told him with a small smile.

Harry's grin grew even more beaming. Then he leaped forward and hugged Snape around the middle. Snape stood frozen for a moment but then he encircled the boy carefully with his arms.

After a brief while, Harry pulled away again his cheeks bright red and the grin still plastered on his face. Snape shook his head and waved his wand. In just a few seconds, the lab was clean, and the cauldron was back on the shelf. Snape motioned for Harry to climb upstairs and followed him.

* * *

It was after dinner as Harry looked at Snape.  
"Sir?" Snape met Harry's gaze and nodded to show he had heard. "Could I have another book? I've finished the one about magical creatures..."

"Of course, Harry." Snape said. He stood from the table to go to the library but stopped before he reached the corridor.

"If you want, we could play a game of chess instead of reading?" the Potions Master asked carefully.

Harry's eyes went wide. Snape offered to play with him? "I would like that really much, Sir!" he smiled at the man.

"Then chess it is today." Snape stated. Then he summoned the chess board and walked over to the sitting room. He sat down in his usual chair. Harry smiled and joined his Professor at the low couch table. They sat across from each other and put up the pieces.

Harry was at a loss from the tenth move on. Snape was damned good. Harry sipped at his hot chocolate while he tried ignoring the protesting chess pieces. Every single one of them wanted to tell where to or where not to direct them. Harry growled and commanded his tower over to attack Snape's bishop.

The corners of Snape's mouth twitched as he waved his queen to destroy Harry's tower.

"Checkmate." Snape announced evenly and sent a smooth grin at Harry.

"Oh, that's ridiculous, Sir! I didn't know you were a chess genius!" He snarled and threw himself back into the cushions.

"I'm not, Mr. Potter, you don't pay attention as usual." Snape chuckled. He drank the rest of his hot chocolate and set up the pieces again.

"Under no circumstances do the obvious thing, Harry. Think further than your recent move!" Harry grunted something under his breath but set his pieces up again. They played two other games, but Harry lost both of them even if he tried to think further.

When Harry yawned for the third time during the fourth game, Snape vanished the board.

"I think we call it a night. I don't desire you to swallow the whole table with your yawning." He said in amusement.

Harry was just too relieved to escape the toe-curling defeats. He stood and wished his Professor a good night.

When he was practically out of the room, he turned one more time. "Thank you, Professor. For everything. " the boy said and fled up the stairs and into his room.

Severus stared at the door for a while then he muttered: "You are very welcome, child." The Potions Master got up and went to bed, too.

* * *

Just a few hours later Harry woke from a nightmare. The same one he had the last time. He clutched the covers tightly while he tried getting his breathing under control. But before he could manage it, the door opened quietly and Snape stepped in.

Without saying anything the man came over to the bed and motioned for Harry to make some room. Then he waved his hand at the sheets and an instant later the covers and blankets were dry and warm again. Snape lowered himself onto the bed and leaned against the headboard. Then he closed his eyes and waited.

Harry was unsure what the man was doing there but he felt strangely safe near the young Professor. Slowly Harry crept towards Snape until he touched the man's leg with his shoulder. The young Gryffindor waited frozenly in his place. Just a few moments later Snape's hand rested on Harry's other shoulder and the boy snuggled into Snape's side.

Severus propped his head against the wood of the headboard and closed his eyes. If this was what Lily's boy needed, he would try to give it to him.

A small snore from below told Severus that Harry was finally sleeping again. The young Potions Master relaxed and drifted into a light sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

I do not own the Harry Potter universe, just this story around J.K.R's characters.

Finally tension is building...*evil grin*

As always, enjoy reading and please review. Reviews make writing much easier;-)

* * *

Five days later Severus felt utterly exhausted. Every night he was woken by Harry's screams. Then he would get out of bed to soothe the boy and stay with him. Most nights Severus fell asleep sitting on Harry's bed with the boy snuggled against his side. Sometime in the early morning hours, he would wake up and leave the room. Either the Potions Master would go to bed to catch a few hours of sleep, or he would stay up and read until Harry got up.

The boy never wanted to talk about his nightmares. He just pressed himself against Severus as if his life depended on it. After a few minutes, the young Gryffindor would fall into a deep slumber.

Two or three nights priors Severus had walked into the boy clutching his forehead and muffling his screams into the pillow. It took about half an hour to shake the boy out of his dream. Harry had looked more haunted than ever but still refused to talk.

Presently Severus was in his private lab. He had carefully rubbed some balm into his aching neck. Sleeping in a sitting position crumbled against a headboard was not really comfortable. Potter typically had to be studying in his room like every day. They never talked about their nightly meetings. Neither Severus nor Harry seemed to be eager to share their thoughts.

"Tibby!" Severus called. The small elf appeared promptly in front of the workstation and blinked curiously at him.

"What can I's do for Master?" she asked eagerly.

Severus thoughtfully rubbed his stinging eyes and said: "Please let Harry know I am away for an hour or two. He is to properly finish his studying. Then he can do what he pleases. Keep and eye on him, Tibby! Lock him into his room if necessary but keep him out of possible mischief, will you?"

The house elf nodded frantically. She enjoyed it to look after young humans. And Harry seemed to be a dear lad. "Yes, Master Severus. It's a pleasure. Be safe." she told him and popped away.

Sighing Severus walked over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo-powder and hurled it into the flames. "Hogwarts, Professor Snape's quarters!" he called and stepped into the green fire. A few turns later he landed on the rug in front of his fireplace at Hogwarts.

Without hesitating he grabbed his cloak from the hanger and made his way to the headmaster's office.

When Severus knocked gently at the door at the top of the stairs, he heard a cheerful 'come in' from inside the room. Swiftly he drew his usual stern mask over his tired face and concentrated on his task at hand. Dumbledore would have to explain some things now.

Resolutely Severus stepped into the office. Without greeting he strode to the desk, all the way staring at the headmaster sitting behind it. The ancient wizard looked a bit puzzled about his employee's sudden arrival but concealed it behind a smile.

"Good afternoon, Severus." He greeted enthusiastically. "What can I do for you?" The smile vanished from his lips as Severus forcefully dropped his fists onto the desk's surface. The Potions Master looked quite intimidating as he stood there unmoving, glaring fiercely at Dumbledore. The dark-haired man loomed for a few seconds over Dumbledore before he sat down into one of the chairs.

Albus swallowed with difficulty. Something was upsetting his Potions Master. Albus knew Snape well enough to see the barely suppressed fury in his eyes. Now the young man sat in front of him still fixing him with those black pits.

"What you can do for me?" Severus whispered threateningly. "Perhaps you should ask what you could have done for Harry!"

Albus was taken aback. He might be one of the most powerful wizards in the world but the Slytherin boy knew exactly how to frighten him. The dangerous peace with which Snape talked made a cold shudder run down Dumbledore's back.

"I don't understand, Severus. It is possible you might want to calm down and have some lemon dr..."  
The headmaster could not come further because Severus instantly jumped to his feet and struck his fists down on the desk, leaning to his employer.

"Oh, screw you with your sweets, headmaster!" Severus yelled. The black eyes froze Albus in his place. When he started speaking, Severus interrupted him once more. It was seldom the Potions Master lost his temper but when he did, nobody wanted to be near.

"Shut up!" he hollered. His magic pulsed around him. Dumbledore was fixed in his chair and decided to wait until his youngest Professor calmed down. Typically Severus was overly respectful and polite. Something must have distressed him deeply.

Severus forced himself away from the desk before he could choke the old man. He began pacing back and forth but after a few steps, he resumed to yelling at the older wizard.

"Care to explain why Harry flinches at every touch? Maybe you want to tell me why he acted like a scared animal for the first few days, why he never dares to look me in the eye? Or maybe why he had his whole back and chest littered with scars until I healed him properly?" Severus was panting heavily, and Dumbledore used the break to speak.

"It's Harry now, Severus?" Dumbledore said with a smirk. It was undoubtedly time that Severus found someone he could love. He had protected the boy since he attended Hogwarts. The headmaster instantly recognized his mistake. This statement and the smile seemed to make the Potions Master just angrier. The succeeding moment he started hollering again.

"Did you know Harry had nightmares that made him wake up screaming in the middle of the night? Perhaps you deliver an explanation for the fact that he merely had clothes far too big for him with holes in them? That he was nothing like the golden Gryffindor who irritated me since his first year as soon as we met at the train station?"

Severus rubbed his hands over his face. Then he threw himself into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Now he was even more exhausted than before. But he was far from ready. The old man had to realize he had made a mistake leaving the boy with the Dursleys.

"Everything he ever said was 'Yes, Sir' or 'No, Sir'. On his first evening, he refused to hand over his broom as a precaution. I wanted to send him to his room, but he flinched away from my hand when I pointed towards the door. I interrogated him about it, but he shut down completely. Later he spent the rest of the evening crying into my side as if he hadn't cried for ages."

The following words were a mere whisper. "He genuinely thought I would not allow him to eat, Albus. He thought I … I would..."Severus trailed off and hid his face in his hands."I am not like Tobias... but he thought...I..." The dark man murmured more to himself. His raven-black hair fell in front of his face. Then he gathered a deep breath, and the magic around him calmed down.

It was absolutely quiet in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster felt his ears ringing from the words. He looked at Severus and felt tears forming in his eyes. His mind tried to comprehend all the information he had just received. Now it was clear why the young Potions Master was so upset. Abused children represent a sore spot for the Slytherin head-of-house. He was the only one out of the four heads who checked his little ones for injuries every year. Dumbledore knew exactly how deep Severus cared for his house.

Albus leaned back in his chair heavily. Those revelations suddenly matched with the things he had heard over the years. Minerva telling him Harry's letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, Harry's request on staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, the mournful look when Harry left for the train. The Weasley boys 'breaking' him out of his room in second year...

Naturally, Albus had ordered someone over to the Dursleys after the letter incidents. But the boy lived in a room on the topmost floor at the time Minerva had checked in her cat-form. Ronald Weasley had sworn Harry had been locked in his room for many days. But small boys tended to exasperate. Now everything clicked into place.

The headmaster was brought out of his musings as Snape rose his head again and whispered: "He is so much like Lily... and...and I never saw that. You were right all the time, Sir."

Dumbledore let out a breath he did not know he was holding. There was the usual Severus again. The young man looked like he hadn't been sleeping much over the previous days. He was paler than most days and now after his outburst, his hands were shaking.

"If I hadn't been blinded by my hate... I would have noticed something...I could have taken him away..." Severus whispered, and a small sob escaped him. Instantly he shut his mouth. Albus could see the Occlumency shields being slammed down to conceal the emotions.

Gradually Albus got up and walked around the desk. Then he carefully placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. The Potions Master looked up and met Dumbledore's eyes.

"I'm sorry for my inappropriate language and shouting, headmaster." He said firmly. The black eyes were back to their hard expression, and Severus knew so professionally to hide behind.

"No harm done, my boy. You are right after all. I never thought Petunia would mistreat the boy."Now the old wizard really looked like the old man he was. The twinkling in his eyes was replaced by glittering tears.

"It is good Harry has someone like you, Severus. Someone who really cares about him." The old wizard smiled at the young man. Then his face got still and the headmaster sat behind his desk again.

"I will take care of the Dursleys. Rest assured, my boy, they will pay." When Albus saw his Professor starting to protest he held up a hand.

"We desire them to suffer from their punishment, I don't think it is effective if you killed them before, Severus." He shot a pointed look at the Potions Master. The young man looked prepared to slaughter all people at Privet Drive if it would improve something.

Severus gave a curt nod. Then he stood from his chair. "My apologies again, headmaster. I had to tell you that." With that he tuned. He was about to exit when Dumbledore's voice held him back.

"Severus, please stay!" Dumbledore's tone made clear there was no room for discussion.  
The young Professor turned around and met the blue eyes.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I have to ask you this, my boy." A painful expression crossed Albus' features. "Does your Mark act up?"

Snape's face fell. For just a second his bearing slipped. Rapidly he gulped down his disgust. Then he rolled up his left sleeve and looked elsewhere.

In an instant, Dumbledore was at his side. He carefully grasped Severus' wrist and ignored the flinch. Shocked the headmaster looked at the inflamed skin surrounding the mark. Then he lifted his gaze and saw Severus' head tuned to his right side and bent down, his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry, my boy." Albus whispered earnestly. Then he drew his wand and pointed at Severus' forearm. He knew how the young man hated the Dark Mark. Presently it looked like it was quite sore and Albus wanted nothing more to relief his spy from the pain. But before he could cast the spell. Severus captured his hand and turned the wand away from his marred forearm.

"Don't..." he rasped. The black eyes held Albus fixed. The Slytherin looked so tired and sad.

Severus swallowed. "It gets worse if you try healing it. I've tried..." He said quietly.

Dumbleodre let his wand drop to his side. Then he tucked it away again. He released Snape's wrist and the younger wizard shoved down his sleeve again. After that, he carefully smoothed his features once more.

"The Dark Lord likes it to remind us that he is back." Severus told Dumbledore in a low voice.  
Then he turned around and disappeared down the winding stairs without a further word.

In his office, Albus Dumbledore collected all his anger and grief over the recent information concerning Harry and Severus. None of his boys should suffer more than necessary. The next moment he turned on the spot and was off to Privet Drive.

* * *

The day had been peaceful. The Professor had left in the afternoon for Hogwarts. Harry had completed his Herbology essay and then he had read ' _Quiddich through the Ages_ ' for the uptenth time.

Tibby had popped into his room a few times to serve him snacks. If Snape knew the small elf stuffed Harry with homemade chocolate and other treats, he might explode. Harry chuckled when Tibby came back an hour later announcing triumphantly she had pudding ready. Harry had eaten the first helping and was even polite enough to dig into a second and third one. Everything to make the elf happy.

Harry was in the living room, reading again when the floo roared and Snape stepped out of it.  
The man looked worn out. He had blue circles under his eyes. His shoulders were hunched up a bit and he looked very pale.

"Hello, Professor." Harry greeted grinning. He still held the biscuit in his hand which Tibby had brought by a few minutes ago. The young Potions Master merely grunted and let his cloak fall onto the couch. Then he walked out of the room and disappeared down the corridor. A few seconds later Harry heard the lab-door open and close.

The small elf appeared minutes later. The huge golf-ball eyes looked up at Harry.  
"Master Severus wants young Master to go to his room and have lunch there. Master Severus wants to be alone today." The small creature announced.

Harry looked up from his book and asked: "Is he alright, Tibby?" somehow Harry had an odd feeling about the Potions Master.

"Just tired, young Master." Tibby said while he wobbled with her ears. "Master Severus is not sleeping very much these days." She added carefreely.

Harry, on the other hand, felt like he had been struck across the face. Snape looked that worn out because he did not sleep enough? Then Harry thought back to last night. The man had appeared and wakened him from his vision. Voldemort had been angry. He had let out his fury on a few of his Death Eaters and Harry simply knew this was not a normal dream.

Snape had sat down like all the nights before and Harry had snuggled into the man's side.

"Tibby?" Harry asked. "How long does he stay with me every night?" The small elf offered him an enormous smile.

"Master Severus typically stays until four am, Master Harry. Then he gets up and reads. But the night before yesterday he went to his bed to sleep for an hour or two before he came to the kitchen for a hot chocolate, Master Harry, Sir." Tibby squeaked eagerly.

Harry only nodded. The Professor really stayed with him the whole night. Sitting upright on his bed, sleeping against the hard headboard without a blanket since they were all tucked around Harry.

Until now Harry thought Snape would go back to his room when he was sleeping again. As it seemed, it hadn't solely been his imagination when Harry woke last night.

"Don't worry, young Master. The Professor doesn't sleep very much since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned." Tibby said with a small smile which probably was meant to reassure Harry. But this sentence precisely did the opposite.

Instantaneously Harry felt absolutely bad. He had seen the inflamed Mark and now he knew that Snape stayed at his side for a full week. That he did not sleep properly but cared for Harry all the time.

Snape must be dead tired, but he still played chess with Harry, he still had taken him clothes shopping and he still was perfectly polite and seemed to be truly concerned. The man had taken him in, and Harry did not want to be a burden.

This exact moment Harry made a decision. Snape should get his much-needed sleep from now on.

' _I had nightmares before, I'll handle them on my own_!'' Harry promised himself.

"I need your help Tibby." The young Gryffindor said, fixing the small elf with a stern gaze. "You have to obey me, don't you?" he questioned matter of factly.

"Yes, Master Harry. Since you are, Master Severus' ward you are family." The elf told him and gave him a curious look.

"Very well. From now on I want you to place a silencing charm on my room every night! You won't tell Professor Snape about it and you will cancel all warning charms he might have in place!" Harry commanded and stood from the chair.


	15. Chapter 15

The days were the same as ever. Snape and Harry would eat breakfast, then Harry would do some homework. Sometimes with the help from the Professor sometimes with some of his books. Harry would go flying after lunch since Snape had permitted him to use his broom again. What Snape did in those hours; Harry didn't know. Most of the day though Harry spent reading in his room. After dinner, he stayed in the living room with Snape to read some more or to play a game of chess or two.

When it was time for Harry to go to bed, he got prepared and summoned the small elf. Every evening he ordered the identical things. Silencing charms, canceling all of Snape's warning spells and not to tell the man under any circumstances.

Next, Harry went to bed and catch a few hours of sleep before he woke, drenched in sweat and panting heavily from a nightmare or a vision. The rest of the night he spent laying awake, thinking.

Every so often the small elf would come up with a cup of hot milk and honey or a cocoa. That was really nice, and Harry enjoyed every cup and the small words of comfort from the elf. Typically she stayed until he felt tired enough to go back to sleep and left a tiny glowing orb above his bed.

The visions came more often and Voldemort seemed to gain power as fast as he lost his temper with the Death Eaters. Much more frequently Harry was forced to witness one of them being tortured by either the others or Voldemort himself.

To Harry's utter relief, Snape hadn't been the victim of such rounds of punishment. The Potions Master stayed in the background all the time. Voldemort did not address him in any way but seemed to wait for something.

During the days, Snape behaved oddly. Sometimes he seemed to be anyplace but in the present. Then he stared into the air not seeing anything. Many times he rubbed his left forearm and got more and more irritated. Most of his time he spent in the potions lab, though.

Harry had tried to find out what the man was doing but the lab door was locked firmly since Harry had come down a few days ago.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Severus left his lab for the first time this day. He had to brew a poison for the Dark Lord. It was not meant to kill, just to let its victims suffer in the most terrible way. Severus had some ideas and each one made his insides turn with dread. Until now he hadn't found the perfect mixture, and his time was almost up. Somewhere in the next two weeks, the Dark Lord would summon him and would want satisfying results.

The young Potions Master made his way up to Harry's room to check on his studies. Maybe the boy needed help with one of his assignments. If not, Severus wanted to discuss an urgent topic with the young Gryffindor. He was about to turn fifteen in a few days after all.

When Severus knocked on the door, there was no answer. He knocked again, louder this time. No answer again. Gradually Severus opened the door and peeked inside. He was greeted by the sight of Harry sleeping soundly on top of his books at his desk.

Severus sighed and stepped into the room. He closed the door and walked over to the sleeping Gryffindor. The boy had slept enough over the previous days. The warning spells hadn't gone off the last few nights, which meant Harry had not had any nightmares. Maybe all the nights Severus had spent at the boy's side had done some good.  
Even Severus had been able to catch a few hours of sleep before his aching Mark had roused him. Then his thoughts certainly came back to the potion for the Dark Lord.

The young Professor gently nudged Harry's shoulder to wake him. The boy didn't wake with a start at first. Just when he recognized his Professor, he quickly straightened up in his chair.

"'m sorrysir." He mumbled and rubbed his palm over his face. Severus stepped back a step and looked at his charge pointedly.

"Is your work that boring that you have to fall asleep in the middle of the day, Harry?" He questioned a bit annoyed. The emerald eyes looked up at him. Since Severus had wakened Harry out of his nightmares, the boy seemed to let go of his fear. Most of the time he acted politely but not submissive. He actually smiled a few times and started to hold his ground against the young Potions Master.

"No, Sir. I guess... I lost track of time. Really, I just wanted to make a short break in reading..." The young Gryffindor trailed off as he saw the frown appear on Severus' face.

"I'm practically done with my History of Magic homework, though." Harry tried to sooth the man. His efforts seemed to be successful since Severus felt his annoyance disappear. There was no point in scolding the child for falling asleep over boring homework. History of Magic wasn't the most interesting of subjects.

"It's alright, Harry. I wanted to talk to you about something, though." Severus began. At those words, the boy's eyes got more attentive, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Severus sighed and conjured another chair for himself.

"Don't worry. I merely wanted to ask you how you want to spend your birthday." The Potions Master said casually. Harry's eyes went wide at that. He had thought to receive a few small gifts from his friend via Hedwig. In fact, he had planned to ask Tibby for some chocolate cookies he could eat in the garden under his favorite tree. Meeting his friends would be great, but Harry knew he brought everyone in danger simply by being near since Voldemort was back.

"It's nothing, Sir. Maybe I could go flying for a bit or..." Harry lowered his gaze from Severus'. Then he decided to take the risk. "Perhaps I could visit Ron?" He asked carefully and looked up from under his fringe.

A slight smile grazed Severus' lips. "I thought you'd like to see your friends. In fact, I have already owled Mrs. Weasley and she wrote she would be delighted to see you, as would the other Weasleys be." Now it was on Severus to look away. This was a bit problematic. He knew he would have to send Harry away someday or the other because he might be summoned by the Dark Lord. "They have increased their wards over the previous weeks. It would be safe for everyone there..."Absentmindedly Severus rubbed his left forearm. When he looked at the boy again, he only saw a wide grin and in the next moment, he found himself with an arm full of Potter.

"Thank you, Professor!" The boy grinned and as quickly as he was around Severus' neck, he was back in his seat. Harry's cheeks were blushed, and his ears seemed to burn.  
Severus hurried to suppress a smile at the boy's antics and cleared his throat.

"No problem, Harry. You may floo to the Burrow in the morning. I'll pick you up there after dinner." The Potions Master said. At that point, he saw the grin on Harry's face and smiled a bit, too.

"I take it; you like the idea?" he asked smiling even more as the boy nodded frantically.

"Yes, Sir! Thank you so much!" He said trying to keep his excitement in check. Suddenly his smile fell from his face. "I've never had something like a real birthday party." He whispered ashamedly.

Severus struggled to keep down his boiling fury. Those muggles had been worse than he thought. Even Severus himself had had a small party for his birthdays. Although his parents hadn't had much and Tobias had been drunk most of the time, Severus had gotten a small cake and a small present every year. The memories came up as Severus thought of his last birthday with his mother. Her enormous smile filled his thoughts and suddenly his insides warmed.

The following statement from the boy vanished the warmth immediately, though.

"They said I didn't deserve a party or presents. I should be grateful they took me in when I was small." The green eyes were filled with unshed tears as Severus pushed Harry's face upwards gently.

"Then it is high time you get a party, Harry." He said. After that, he did something he hadn't deemed possible. Severus Snape drew the boy into a hesitating hug.  
"And do not ever think you don't deserve something every child should get. You are a wonderful, brave young man, Harry." He whispered into the rebellious raven hair.

* * *

When Snape pulled him into the hug Harry stiffened at first but when he heard those last words he couldn't hold back anymore. Suddenly the tears slipped out of his eyes and he clutched the black robes in front of him tightly as if to ensure they would never go away.

Nobody had held Harry like that, ever. He took a deep breath and savored the scent of various herbs coming from Snape. Suddenly he felt absolutely secure and cared for. Yes, Mrs. Weasley had hugged him a few times, but that hadn't been the same as this comforting warmth from Snape. Happily, Harry closed his eyes and relished the embrace.

Only when Harry's neck got stiff from the unusual position, he pulled back a bit but Snape never moved until then.

This night was the same as always but somehow Harry wished to have Snape near him. He thought briefly of wakening the man but abandoned the idea quickly. Instead, he remembered the hug from earlier and thought about the party he would get the next day.

For all one knows this would be the best birthday in years... or ever.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I had kind of a writer's block over the last weeks. That will hopefully change until the next update. The next chapter will have Harry's party and a bit of development between Severus and Harry.**

 **I still don't own Harry Potter and I still get no money for writing this.**

 **As always, enjoy reading and please let me know what you think. Reviews are really a good motivation;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything of this universe. I just played a bit in it.

Answers to reviews:

 **Guest:**

First of all, thank you for your feedback. I plan on re-editing this story after it has been published completely. If there are grave mistakes which require immediate correction, please let me know via PM. Concerning your point with the exclamation marks.

They are not necessarily only meant for ending a shouted or screamed sentence. They can also be used to stress something or picture surprise, anger, astonishments, and other strong emotions.

I read through the last chapters again and can tell you each and every exclamation mark is exactly where I wanted it to be. I'm sorry if that makes your reading more uncomfortable but I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters nevertheless...

 **darkphoenix31**

thanks a lot for your review. Yes, I can say your summary of the situation is quite right. Dumbledore isn't the best one in making reasonable decisions and in straighten out his mistakes. I fear Harry and Severus will have to get along somehow...

I always enjoy reading your comments so please let me know what you think.

* * *

 _This night was the same as always but somehow Harry wished to have Snape near him. He thought briefly of wakening the man but abandoned the idea quickly. Instead, he remembered the hug from earlier and thought about the party he would get the next day._

 _For all one knows this would be the best birthday in years... or ever._

This night Harry was able to sleep peacefully until four am before he woke from another nightmare. As soon as he calmed down, he thought about the day ahead. Despite his tiredness, he grinned from one ear to the other when he thought about seeing his friends.

Harry did not call for the small elf this time. Instead, he occupied his mind with imagining walking through the burrow. He started at the front door, sat at the kitchen table and smiled when he thought about Mrs. Weasley bustling around and waving her wand at numerous pots and things. He imagined how she told him to fetch Ron and his siblings for dinner.

With every minute Harry thought himself deeper into the cozy Weasley home. He went up the creaking stairs and looked into every room. He tried remembering all the things in the house from Ginny's blinking doorknob to the small gnomes running wild in the yard. When his thoughts reached Ron's room with the Quidditch banners, Harry was breathing deeply and snuggled warmly under his covers.

Before Harry could think of it he slipped back to sleep. This time there were no nightmares or memories of his relatives floating around his mind. The young Gryffindor slept well until he was woken by a sharp knock at his door.

"Harry?" Wake up the Weasleys are awaiting you in half an hour." he heard Snape call through the door. As if hit by a mighty splash of cold water Harry was wide awake.

Today was his birthday! And better than that: he would see his friends.

The boy hurried through his morning routine and jumped down the stairs as fast as he could without falling. When he barreled into the dining room, Snape was already seated at the table. The noise of Harry coming down the stairs made him drop the newspaper. Now the man was watching him carefully. A small smile tucked at the corners of Snape's mouth as he saw the huge grin plastered onto Harry's features.

"Looks like there is someone really excited today." he stated with a chuckle. Harry flopped down onto his chair and began loading his plate with toast and bacon.

"Yes, Sir!" he said, barely keeping his joy in. "Good morning by the way."

Severus felt something rising in his chest. Something he didn't know could be that strong. It was something he hadn't felt since Lily. At the sight of the boy's obvious joy and his bright eyes, he felt the pain coming from his forearm and the worry about the Dark Lord pushed down. Suddenly for just a brief moment, he felt light. As if only this happy gin of her child could rid his dark world of its horrors forever.

"Good morning and Happy birthday, Harry." he said laying all the sudden lightness into those words.

Harry looked up in surprise at the tone Snape used. It wasn't his usual stern one. It lacked all of the 'evil-dungeon-bat force'. Thinking of Ron and Hermione and all the Weasleys Harry dug into his breakfast. Soon after he was literally jumping up and down in front of the fireplace with excitement.

"Stop that, Harry, will you?" Snape said annoyed when Harry asked for the up tenth time what time it was.

"It is exactly three minutes later than last time you asked. The Weasleys will send a note when they are ready."

"Yeah.." Harry mumbled. He had a hard time keeping his excitement in check. He knew he behaved like a small child but he couldn't help it. Snape stood stoically next to the fireplace and stared into the flames. After what felt like an eternity the flames in the fireplace turned green and a small piece of parchment appeared in them. It flew out of the flames and settled gently on the ground. Harry wanted to pick it up, but Snape held him back.

The moment Harry wanted to complain he saw the parchment rise. The young Gryffindor frowned but looked at the parchment with interest.

"Harry, dear" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the letter."We are ready, just step through!"

Harry grinned at those words and turned to Snape. "

"Erm... so see you in the evening then, Professor?" he said watching the man closely. Perhaps Snape would change his mind and keep Harry at Prince Manor after all?

Snape rolled his eyes and gave him a gentle shove towards the fireplace. "Don't look at me like I am about to eat your puppy, Potter." he smirked. "Have fun today... and behave yourself!"

With that Snape handed Harry a small container with floo powder and the Gryffindor threw a bit it into the flames. He stepped into the flames and waved at the man. Then he shouted clearly: "The Burrow!" and swirled around too fast to see the numerous fireplaces travel by. The next moment Harry stumbled out of the Weasleys' fireplace and managed to catch himself on a nearby chair.

Quickly he brushed the ash off of his robes and looked around the living room. There was nobody to be seen. The room was empty. Slowly Harry made his way to the middle of the room from where he could see the kitchen. There was no one either.  
The note had said to come through, hadn't it? It said they were ready.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and stepped out into the hallway. He listened carefully into the house, but he couldn't hear anything. Nothing gave away where the family of redheads was.

Doubts filled Harry's mind but he pushed them away and called out for Mrs: Weasley and Ron. There was no answer. He tried Fred and George but there was nothing, too.

After a while of standing undetermined in the hallway, Harry decided to look outside. Maybe Ron and the twins were outside flying.  
The young Gryffindor stepped back into the kitchen and opened the back door. The moment he saw the bright sunlight outside, his ears were filled with an unbelievably loud chorus of "Happy Birthday, Harry!".

The teen blinked into the bright light and found the whole Weasley family, Hermione, and Hagrid standing a few feet away. The huge grin appeared again on Harry's face and he started walking towards the group. Before he could make three steps, though he was suddenly lying on the ground with a slobbery wet dog standing above him. The hound licked his face happily, and Harry let out a hearty laughter.

"Fang! Stop that." he exclaimed and shoved the huge dog off of himself. The hound barked loudly and jumped around him while Harry got up on his feet.

"Hullo, you all." Harry said to the people standing in front of him. Ron grinned widely at him and Hermione started coming towards him but was bested by Mrs. Weasley.

The woman hugged Harry lovingly and said: "Oh, Harry, dear. We are so happy to have you here. Are you all right? Does he feed you properly? Don't know if this man even eats himself...Don't worry, they all don't know about you staying with Professor Snape." she muttered but then released Harry form her bear-hug and held him at arm-length. Harry briefly wondered how she knew about Snape but then he remembered the Professor floo calling Mrs. Weasley about this day.

"Happy birthday, dear!" she smiled at him, and Harry felt his insides go warm. He loved all the Weasleys, but Mrs. Weasley always treated him like she did Ron or one of her other sons. That was worth more than anything.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." he heard himself say. "And yes he feeds me. A lot to be precise." a small blush crept onto his cheeks. The next moment though Hermione saved him from talking and hugged him nearly as fiercely as Mrs. Weasley had seconds ago.

"Hi, Harry. Happy Birthday!" the girl nearly shouted into his ears, and Harry hugged her back happily. It was a great surprise that Hermione was here.

Hi, 'Mione." Harry said and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as the girl released him again."Thought you were traveling with your parents?" he asked and Hermione told him grinning she would start the next day.

The next one to greet him was Ron who patted him on the back manly and wished him Happy birthday, too. The Ginny hugged him quickly and both of them flushed a bright red.

The twins appeared on either side of him and laid an arm around him.

"There he is..." Fred said. He looked at his twin and grinned down at Harry.

"The birthday boy." George said. An equally smile crossed his face before the twins were ushered away by Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Harry." Mr. Weasley greeted. "Great to have you here. Molly is happy all week long. She made a huge cake for you. I think it is part of why Hagrid is here. I don't think we could eat it all alone. " he said and winked at Harry.

"Happy birthday. " he said and tousled Harry's hair. Harry smiled and chuckled. But as he wanted to thank Mr. Weasley, Hagrid was there and picked Harry up while hugging him to his chest.

"Happee birthdae Harry!" the half-giant hollered. Harry grinned against Hagrid's beard.

"Thanks, Hagrid." he answered. "could you let me down? I can't breathe..." he laughed, and Hagrid hastily set him down. Somehow the man and his dog were quite similar. Both did clearly underestimate their strength.

Harry grinned at this thought and turned around to see a long table standing in the backyard. The sun illuminated the white tablecloth, and Harry could see the decorations on top of it. There were small, charmed snitches fluttering around the table and every few seconds there was a little eruption of tiny fireworks all over the table. Harry smiled at that and felt his heart swell. This was really the best birthday ever he decided.

Ron and Hermione appeared at his side again, and Ron held up a blue piece of fabric. A grin was plastered on his face and Hermione giggled a bit.

"What's that?" Harry asked bewildered. Somehow this was strange.

"It's a blindfold, Harry" Hermione said and grabbed the thing from Ron. Then Harry was captured between the two, and they tied the blindfold over his eyes. For a short moment, Harry wanted to panic but he took a deep breath and tried to sound as calm as he could manage.

"Come on, guys. What's all that?" the birthday boy protested but he was pulled forward and his two best friends led him somewhere. Carefully Harry made one step after the other. The way wasn't long, but he heard the Weasley's whisper and Hagrid mumble things as they neared the group again.

Just a few moments later The blindfold was shoved off his face and Harry saw where he was. In front of the table was now a smaller table loaded with presents. Harry's jaw dropped as he stared unbelievingly at the pile of presents and then at the people standing next to it. All he could see were smiles and a nearly jumping Hagrid. All of them looked like he was … frankly Harry didn't know how they looked. Somewhere between excitement and anticipation.

Harry eyes the pile of presents again and swallowed hard. All of a sudden he felt tears coming to his eyes. Quickly he pushed them aside and cleared his throat.

"Wow... thank you, guys." he said overwhelmed.

"No problem, dear. It's your birthday and therefore you get presents, right?" Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Yeah.. but you didn't have to." he said quietly. Mrs. Weasley waved it away and laughed.

"Just open them, Harry dear." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Then Harry was busy unwrapping his presents. From Ron he got a new broom-care-set with extra wood oil. Hermione gave him new ink and the instruction for a spelling-check charm.

From Mr. Weasley he got a rubber duck and a new quill package. Why in Merlin's name he gave him a rubber duck was beyond Harry but he smiled, nevertheless. Somehow it was great.

The twins gifted him with their recent inventions of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Hagrid's present had a yearly ration of rock cakes in it and Mrs. Weasley had knitted Harry a new sweater in dark green with a golden 'H' on the chest.

From Ginny Harry got some chocolate frogs with a collection of rare cards hidden in the wrapping.

Harry thanked them all and struggled to hold back tears of happiness. In all those years his fifteenth birthday was the best ever.  
After numerous hugs from all of them, Mrs. Weasley brought out a truly huge cake. It had three levels and on each of them were snitches fluttering around and Gryffindor banners to be seen.

They dug into the cake and sweets and celebrated the whole afternoon. When none of them could eat any more. Harry and the others went flying for a while. Someone, presumably Snape had sent his broom after him. All the time Harry felt light and happy. Somehow he felt as he belonged here. For the first time, his birthday was a great day.

When the sun set they went into the house and Mrs. Weasley served an incredible dinner. Despite the cake at noon. Harry was hungry. They chatted and made fun of everything that came to their minds.

All too soon it was time for Hermione to get back to her parents since they wanted to go on vacation together in the morning. Harry remembered he had to go, too.

He thanked all the Weasleys and Hagrid and Hermione for the great day and received more hugs from his friends. They promised to write every day as if Ron would do that...

Half an hour later Harry stumbled out of Snape's fireplace again.

* * *

Severus sat in his favorite armchair by the fire. He'd spent the whole day brewing this nasty potion for the Dark Lord. After the boy had been gone Severus had thought about that warm feeling in his chest as he saw the boy's excitement. His eyes had looked like Lily's. For the first time since the child was at Prince Manor, those eyes had looked entirely like Lily's. The bright green flooded with joy and laughter. Not dulled by fear, pain or weariness.

The potion Severus had worked on this day was terrible. Terrible in its nature since it was designed to hurt the victim. But equally terrible because Severus could not figure out how to lessen the effects enough to help the person but display enough pain to please the Dark Lord. He had to find a way to rescue the people Voldemort wanted to torture.

Now Severus sat in front of the fire and stared into his potions journal without actually reading. His thoughts were running through his mind.

It was half-past eleven in the evening when the boy stumbled out of the fireplace in front of Severus. Harry's cheeks were flushed, and he looked, well happy. He had a small bag with him. Undoubtedly the presents he got from his friends.

As Harry managed to find his balance again, Severus saw the joyful shine in the green eyes.  
"Good evening, Harry." Severus greeted quietly to not startle the teen. The Potions Master knew he was difficult to see buried behind his books sitting in the grand leather chair.

The boy jumped, nevertheless. Severus sighed and got up from his seat.

"Hello, Professor. " Harry said and smiled a bit at the man. Then the child yawned and pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes.

Severus watched the young Gryffindor. It was his birthday. For birthdays you get presents from those who care for you. Quickly Severus debated about showing Harry the present he had stored away in his lab. Why would the boy want anything from him? Maybe he was not the right person … Maybe he should just send the child to bed and give it to him another day?

Severus was propelled out of his thoughts as he heard the boy speak.

"I think I'll go to bed, Sir. I'm really tired." Hearing this, Severus made his decision.

"Harry, I would like to show you something." Severus heard himself say. Now is the point of no return. The boy looked at him with curiosity. The green eyes still shining with the lingering happiness from the day. Severus took a deep, calming breath and started walking down the hall to his lab. Harry followed him, and they walked down the stairs towards the lab in silence.

"Wait here." the young Professor said and strode to the cupboard where he stored his ingredients. There he crouched down and opened the door. Severus stared for a brief moment at the stone bowl sitting on the lowest shelf. Maybe the boy just wanted something more valuable. Perhaps this was too personal. He shook himself out of his racing thoughts, picked the bowl up and stood. With a last deep breath, he turned around and faced the Gryffindor in his lab.

"I don't know if that is something you like. There are only the ones of your mother... Your father – wasn't... you should not see the image I have kept of him. About him, you have to ask someone else..." Severus trailed off. For the first time, he was at a loss of words. He watched carefully as the boy stepped nearer and looked into the bowl.

"Those are memories." Severus said. "My memories of her." he added quietly. Harry's eyes snapped up to stare at him and Severus felt his insides turn. Harry looked stunned. His mouth formed a small oh, and his green eyes were huge.

"How?" the boy whispered and traced the rim of the marble bowl gently. Then he looked longingly down into the swirling strands of memories. Severus felt unsure. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and let the fabric of his robes cover his body.

"One can extract memories from one's mind with the wand. Those are a copy of all the memories I have of Lily." The Potions Master took a deep breath as he felt his voice weaken at the last word."You have to lean into the liquid. Then you will be sucked into it and are able to watch the memories. When they are finished, you are thrown back." He said quietly, still following the boy's every move.

Harry looked up from the bowl and met Severus' gaze. This was maybe the most valuable thing he ever got. He had never been able to see his parents. He merely knew the stories told by others or the things from the books. But if this were Snape's memories, they had to be more intense, more real. Harry swallowed hard and asked: "Can I ...watch, Sir?"

Snape's gaze did not leave him, and the man gave a curt nod. "Bring your face to the bowl. The rest will happen on it's own." Snape instructed and Harry did as he was told.

While the boy was inside the pensive Severus tried to calm his thoughts. He still didn't know why he had put together all his memories of Lily. There were memories from their childhood at spinners end. Some of them showed how he was welcomed at the Evans' house. Some memories of Harry's Grandparents. How he spent numerous hours practicing wand movements with Lily during the holidays. The memories gave away how much he cared for the red-haired girl and how he fought to protect her.

Certainly, Harry was about to see the darker side of Snape. He would see how Lily fixed him up after his father had beaten him. The boy was going to see how Severus had entered the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow in that fateful night fourteen years ago. And Harry would feel all the swirling emotions connected to Lily. Without any filter or lie.

Harry would know the truth when he came out of the pensive. And that was what scared the young Potions Master. He hadn't put the memories in chronological order. It was Harry's birthday. The boy shouldn't see his mother dying or the break up in their friendship the last thing in the row. Severus had shoved a great number of happy memories towards the end.

After nearly twenty minutes Harry emerged from the marble bowl. Severus felt fear settle in his stomach. The boy stood still in front of the workstation and looked at the pensive. Severus did not dare to move or speak. But it wasn't necessary. When Harry looked up, tears were rolling down his cheeks. A sob escaped his lips, and the tears fell freely now.

Severus stiffened at the sight. It hadn't been his intention to make the boy cry. The Potions Master cleared his throat and said firmly: "Perhaps this was a stupid idea. My apologies..." He didn't come further. Before he could end his sentence Harry tackled him and threw his arms around the stern man. His sobbing increased and Severus awkwardly looked down at the child clinging to his middle section.

"Thank y-you!" Harry sobbed. "it's not stupid. That's brilliant." He sniffled. Severus heard those words and let out the breath he was holding. The boy mumbled his thanks over and over into Severus' chest and the Potions Master slowly encircled the child in his arms.

"You are very welcome, child." he whispered.

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

 **Hello readers! It's been a long time since the last update but I finally found time to write:-)**

 **Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **This is unbetaed as always and posted without much time to re-re-re-read, so I hope there are not too many mistakes.**

* * *

They sat at dinner one evening together and Harry listened to an explanation of advanced shield charms from Severus. Harry had made the mistake to ask something he hadn't completely understood in his books. Until now the boy had been certain, Snape was just in potions a walking encyclopedia. But no. Actually, the man could launch into a stand-up explanation in nearly every subject. It was always interesting what the Potions Master told Harry but maybe it was a bit too much?  
 _'I should bring a paper and quill to dinner next time, there's no way I can remember all those stuff.'_ Harry thought with a small smile on his lips.

"And that is why you have to start the movement of your wand from the top if you conjure a class 4 shield charm." The man finished his twenty-minute speech. Somehow Severus had managed to finish his meal during his monologue. Harry, on the other hand, Harry, on the other hand, had been listening carefully but had neglected his food. The last piece of meat was still on his fork and there was also a bit of vegetable and mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Erm, that was … much, Sir. How can you just start talking about everything I ask?" Harry said and stabbed a piece of carrot. Severus grinned to himself as he watched the boy's antics. Those kids have no idea.

"Do you think, Harry, all the books in my library are merely decoration?" At Harry's shocked look, Severus started chuckling. He would have laughed outright, but a bit of dignity had to stay.

"But. But those are _thousands_!" Harry cried and threw his arms up in a mix of shock, surprise, and disbelief.

* * *

A knock broke the almost silence in Severus' lab. He had a new batch of the Dark Lords requested Potions simmering. The eighty-seventh attempt. This one could actually work. He had been down here since breakfast. Now it was well past dinner time.

"Not now, Potter!" he called a little bit annoyed. Some seconds nothing happened but when Severus thought the boy must have left, the door opened slowly. A Hand carrying a plate loaded with sandwiches entered the room. Right behind the hand followed the boy-who-lived. Severus rolled his eyes. Could the child not once do as he was told?

"Sir? Aren't you hungry? It's already half past ten." The boy trailed off as his gaze fell on the Potions Master standing behind a huge silver cauldron. Harry felt something uneasy settle in his stomach. Snape's hair was clinging wetly to his face, he was paler than usual and his white dress shirt was soaked with sweat. When the man looked at him, Harry flinched back. Those dark eyes held a nearly insane look. Snape looked not only exhausted but haunted too.

"Close the door, damn it!" he said in a low, hoarse voice. "Too much circulation in the air will disturb the potion, haven't' you learned anything in my lessons?" Snape's tone grew colder with every word, and Harry was not quite sure it was the right thing to come down.

"I brought you something to eat, Sir" he said quietly and shuffled forward. Harry placed the plate and the cup of water carefully onto the second desk next to the work station. Despite being down here for just a few minutes, Harry was already sweating. The heat in the room was nearly unbearable. How could Snape stand this for hours?

Severus stared at the boy in front of him. Food. He had forgotten about that all day. No wonder he was thirsty and hungry. The Professor placed a quick stasis charm over the cauldron and stepped over to the desk.

The cup of water was gone in three long and greedy gulps. He nodded at the teen and grabbed one of the sandwiches.

"Thank you, Harry." Severus said honestly.

From the corner of his eye, Severus saw the protective shield over the cauldron turn an angry shade of red. A hasty bite of the sandwich found the way in his mouth before he quickly lifted the stasis and the shield. The Liquid was bubbling furiously, and it became thicker with the second. Within seconds the stuff was hard as stone and had cracked the solid silver of the cauldron.

Merlin's bloody beard!" Severus shouted and slammed his hand down on the counter. The stirrers and the broken cauldron rattled and a knife and some newt eyes fell off the edge and landed on the ground.

Harry jumped back as he watched the Potions Master rant and curse violently. Before he could do or say anything, Snape vanished the mess and leaned heavily onto the work station.

"Sir?" Harry tried, insecure about what to do. Flee up the stair or come near the man and ask what went wrong.

Without raising his head Snape took a deep breath: "Go to bed, Potter!" He said resigned. Then he turned around and brought another silver cauldron to the desk.

Harry looked at the man with something like sadness and a bit of concern. Before the Potions Master could say anything else, Harry slipped out of the lab and slowly walked up the stairs.

"G'night, Sir." Severus heard right before the door closed behind the boy.

* * *

Over the following days, Snape got more and more irritable and frustrated. He almost never left his lab, and Harry tried to avoid the man when he met him in the dining room or on the way to his room. Harry's nightmares were more often interrupted by visions about Voldemort's followers or the Monster himself. Sometimes there were just emotions slipping through, but most of the time Harry witnessed a meeting with Death Eaters or potential allies.

Throughout the day Harry heard heavy things impacting on walls or the lab door. When that happened for the first time Harry had run down to look what the problem was but he only managed to dodge a jar of something. The glass hit the wall behind him and shattered to pieces.

"Get out!" Snape hollered and threw another jar at the wall. Harry had fled then and avoided the Potions Master ever since.

Severus saw how his temper got shorter and shorter. Sometimes just because of a small reason. The boy had stopped asking him questions, and they saw each other only at dinner. Severus kept away from the boy when he ruined another potion but he needed the conversations with the teen. They made the fear disappear for just a little while. Understandably, Harry did not want to spend time with him since the incident with those blasted jars. Severus had apologized and received a tight nod from Harry.

He knew he should have explained his task to the boy but deep down Severus was afraid of losing the boy when he told him about his dark activities. All the cruel things he had done on the Dark Lord's command. He had always tried helping the victims, warn them or heal them. But most of the time he was forced to either watch or take part in the disgusting activities the Death Eater called entertainment.

Severus gave his best to be a good guardian for Lily's child but it was so damned difficult while waiting for something bad to happen. And it would. Anytime now the Dark Lord would summon him again. The dark potion simmering in his lab made Severus shiver just by thinking about that stuff. These days he fought against an ever-present headache and his fear. He could not think about anything else than the potions he tried to make.

Severus envied the young Gryffindor. As soon as he was outside on his broom the child looked like there was nothing weighing him down. From one second to the other Harry was a carefree child as if the broom made him lighter. Severus felt like that when brewing. But only if not for the Dark Lord but himself or Hogwarts.

When Harry was outside flying he could forget all the troubles still lingering from the Triwizard Tournament and his nightmares. Flying made him free because he could leave all his problems on the ground. As soon as he was high up in the air, al the worries were left upon the ground, far away and too slow to follow. The feeling of the fresh air rushing through Harry's hair and pulling at his clothes made him feel light and free.

Snape had tried to get him to talk about the events of the last school year, but Harry was not ready to trust the man enough to reveal his weakness to him. That was how Harry felt. Every night when he woke from his visions or nightmares, he felt weak and alone. Who would want a weak hero? Dumbledore didn't. The wizarding world didn't. Why should Snape?

A few times he had seriously thought about waking the Potions Master but had shoved the idea quickly to the back of his mind. Why bother with silencing spells and all that if he still woke the man? Then he remembered how Snape had held him on the first evening and a warm, tickling feeling spread in Harry's stomach. Most times that was enough to chase away the dark images filling his mind.

Snape looked more tired every day and Harry himself felt more and more exhausted. Both of them were more often than not irritated by small things. Soon Snape's face was nothing more than his stoic, stony mask. Not even during their conversations over the chess games, he seemed to relax. Those games had become rare. When Snape left his lab long enough to see more than the loo or the fridge. That lead to Harry avoiding the man's company more and more. He stayed in his room or outside as long as possible. Soon he stopped attending breakfast since he finally found sleep in the early morning hours. When he woke somewhere around eleven in the morning, he had certainly missed breakfast.

Once at dinner, Snape asked him why, but Harry had been too deep in his thoughts and just mumbled something about not being hungry in the morning. Then Snape had given him a lecture about gaining weight. Since then, Harry had to take nutrient potions every evening at dinner. He hated them, but Snape did not bother him about missing breakfast anymore. Usually, Snape was more grumpy and short-tempered in the morning, so Harry was alright with that. After two weeks of living alongside each other, Harry woke in the middle of the night. Again. After tossing and turning around in his bed, the Gryffindor decided to get something to drink and maybe a little something to eat. Kind of a post-midnight snack. At dinner, Harry had not come down today. He had fallen asleep on top of his school books.

The teen crept down the stairs as quietly as he could. Then he entered the dining room and looked around. The lights were turned off but the moon made the room semi-dark with its silvery glow. Harry stepped to the window and looked out into the night. The moon was beautiful. The grounds of Snape Manor looked peaceful and quiet. A smile appeared on Harry's face at the thought of fairies living in the garden. Perhaps there were some? No one could know.

The young Gryffindor sighed and turned around. Then he walked through the room and into the kitchen. Tibby wasn't there, probably asleep like everyone should be at night? Harry made his way towards the fridge. Snape had some muggle inventions spiced with magic to make them work better. The fridge was one of them. Harry opened the door and looked inside. There was the rest of their dinner and some fruits, joghurt and marmalade. Harry was about to grab the pot of joghurt when the kitchen door banged shut. Then the lights flickered on.

* * *

A soft knock sounded through Severus' bedroom. Quickly he pulled down his sleeve over the now bleeding left forearm and stormed to answer the door. Before he opened the door, Severus vanished the bandages and healing potions on his desk. Now there was only his journal and his firewhiskey. When he yanked the door open he stood in front of the small house elf.

"What is it?" he snapped at the little creature.

"Master Severus told Tibby to call him if young Master goes out of his room at night, Sir." Tibby announced but winced as her master pushed her aside and strode along the hall, down the stairs, and into the dining room.

The boy had missed the last couple of breakfasts and now even dinner this evening. The door to the kitchen stood open and Severus could see the boy hunched over the lower half of the open fridge.

Sharp pain in Severus' forearm made him bite his tongue to not cry out in pain. The damned Mark acted up more and more. Sometime the next days the Dark Lord would call and Severus was not at all finished with his task.

He hadn't slept in days. He was tired and the constant pain made him more irritable than ever.

Now the boy could come down? Now in the middle of the night? Maybe this was the time when the boy needed a reminder of who was the head of house here!

Furious Severus stepped into the kitchen and waited until the brat straightened out of the fridge. Then The Potions Master slammed the door shut and watched the young Gryffindor jump in shock. The sausage fell out of his hand as he saw the pale Professor looming near the kitchen door. The man was in front of him with two big strides and grabbed the collar of Harry's nightshirt.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he growled dangerously. The boy swallowed hard and tried to get free from Severus' strong grip but after a few helpless attempts, he stopped his struggling.

"I...I am a little hungry, Sir." The boy said and looked Severus into the eyes. "I'm sorry." He tried, but Severus was beyond gentle.

The liquor and his rage together made him tremble with suppressed fury. He let go of the boy and turned around to get himself back under control. Another stab of pain came from his left arm and the Potions Master grunted through clenched teeth.

"And now you think you can steal food? I told you the very first day 'if you miss a meal, you miss it!' What did you not understand, Potter?" He shouted, letting go of his fury. The boy had no respect. It might be his relatives treated him poorly but he certainly should be able to follow a simple rule.

"No, Sir.-" the Gryffindor whispered suddenly very frightened of the dark man. "I am hungry, Sir." he added but was cut off as Severus turned around to face him again. The Potions Master closed the distance between them rapidly and breathed his firewhiskey-strained breath into the boy's face.

"Then, pray tell, why weren't you at dinner or breakfast?" He snarled, gripping his left forearm with his right hand in an attempt to sooth the pain.

"I missed breakfast because... I slept in..." Harry said meekly. He knew all too well that Snape hated it if he missed meals. But the man was obviously drunk. He looked tired and in pain but was even more dangerous now than usual. Liquor was never good paired up with fury.

"You slept in until after dinner or was it not worthy of the golden boy's presence to attend meals?" Severus heard himself say. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized he was drunk and he should shut up. But the bigger part of him didn't listen.

"No, Sir. I...I...sorry. " Harry whispered with tears in his eyes. He was so tired and worn out. The nightmares kept him awake at night and during the days the pictures of the nightly horrors occupied his mind. Snape had been angry and irritated all the time, so Harry didn't want to spend time with him. Since his birthday things had gone worse.

Harry made a step back before he realized it. Suddenly he was back at the Dursleys' and Uncle Vernon loomed over him yelling at him for burning the bacon.

" Sorry? That doesn't fix it, Potter!" Severus hollered."You can't afford to miss meals. You are supposed to gain weight not to lose it!" Harry hunched his shoulders up and tried desperately to not show his fear. He was scared to no ends of Snape. He made a last attempt to stop this.

"You...you are...drunk, Sir..." he whispered and bit down on his lip hard. Severus felt a wave of rage roll over him.

"What did you say, boy?" he growled. Then he saw the teen recoil from him further. "Speak up, Potter!" he commanded harshly, waiting for the answer.

"You are drunk, Sir." The boy said with a trembling voice. Absolute silence followed his words. Snape just stared at him. Severus could see Harry tremble like a leaf. Then he saw the tears rolling down the boy's face and Severus stepped back to calm himself. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

He hated himself for unleashing his temper with the boy. He knew he shouldn't get drunk when he was waiting for the Dark Lord's summoning. In all those years since graduation, Severus hadn't touched liquor of any kind.

Now he had done exactly that, and his already short temper was almost non-existent. Severus breathed through his nose to calm himself. He closed his eyes and stared straight ahead without seeing anything.

How could the boy trust him if he lost his temper like that? Quickly Severus pushed his fury down, brought his features under control and locked the pain away behind his mind shields.

Carefully to not startle the teen, Severus stepped nearer and extended a hand towards Harry.

"Harry...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said in a quiet and almost calm voice. Apologizing was not his favorite activity, had never been.

The boy looked up at Severus and the Potions Master could see the still lingering fear in them. Suddenly he wanted to feed the potion simmering in his lab to himself to make up for his behavior towards the boy.

* * *

 **Please take the time to review. I'm curious what you think about the tension finally building...**

 **Check out my new One-Shot 'Home' if you like**

 **And for those of you who haven't started 'Light and Dark', there is a new chapter on as well;-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

 **I'm deeply impressed: Two chapters in two days:-) This chapter was tough to write actually. I had it written down for a while now but I needed time to rethink the whole scene.**

 **There will be most likely two to three more before this little story comes to an end.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I really love to read about what you think about this!**

 **So please take the time to review again. I'm curious...**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

A soft knock sounded through Severus' bedroom. Hastily he pulled down his sleeve over the now bleeding inside of his left forearm and stormed to answer the door. Before he opened the door, Severus had vanished the bandages and healing potions on his desk. Now there was only his journal and his firewhiskey. When he hauled it open he stood in front of the small house elf.

"What is it?" he snapped at the little creature.

"Master Severus told Tibby to call him if young Master goes out of his room at night, Sir." Tibby announced but winced as Severus pushed her aside and strode along the hall, down the stairs, and into the dining room.

The boy had skipped the last couple of breakfasts and now even dinner this evening. The kid could definitely not afford to miss meals. He was thin enough as it was. Silent as a shadow Severus walked down the stairs and silently made his way into the dining room. The door to the kitchen stood open and Severus could see the boy hunched over the lower half of the open fridge.

Sharp pain in Severus' forearm made him bite his tongue to not cry out in pain. The hateful Mark acted up more and more. Sometime the next days the Dark Lord would call and he was not at all finished with his task.

He hadn't slept in days, he was tired and the constant pain made him more irritable than ever.

Now the boy could come down? Now in the middle of the night? Maybe this was the time when the boy needed a reminder of who was the head of house here!

Furious Severus stepped into the kitchen and waited until the brat straightened out of the fridge. Then The Potions Master slammed the door shut and watched the young Gryffindor jump in shock. The sausage fell out of his hand as he saw the pale Professor looming near the kitchen door. The man was in front of him with two mighty strides and grabbed the collar of Harry's nightshirt.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he growled dangerously. The boy swallowed with difficulty and tried to get free from Severus' strong grip but after a few helpless attempts, he stopped his struggling.

"I...I am a little hungry, Sir." The boy said and looked Severus into the eyes. "I'm sorry." He tried, but Severus was beyond gentle.

The alcohol and pain together made him tremble with a sudden fury. He let go of the boy and turned around to get himself back under control. Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He desperately tried wrestling his temper down. Another stab of pain came from his left arm and the Potions Master grunted through clenched teeth.

"And now you think you can steal food? I told you the very first day 'if you miss a meal, you miss it!' What did you not understand, Potter?" He growled dangerously. The boy had no respect. It might be his relatives treated him poorly but he certainly should be able to follow a simple rule.

"No, Sir.-" the Gryffindor whispered suddenly very frightened of the dark man. "I am hungry, Sir." he added but was cut off as Severus turned around to face him again. The Potions Master closed the distance between them rapidly and breathed his firewhiskey-strained breath into the boy's face.

"Then, pray tell, why weren't you at dinner or breakfast?" He snarled, gripping his left forearm with his right hand in an attempt to sooth the pain.

"I missed breakfast because... I slept in..." Harry said meekly. He knew all too well that Snape hated it if he skipped meals. But the man was clearly drunk. He looked exhausted and in pain but was even more dangerous now than usual. Liquor was never good paired up with fury. Harry knew that all too well.

"You slept in until after dinner or was it not worthy of the golden boy to attend meals?" Severus heard himself say. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized he was drunk and he should shut up. But the more significant part of him didn't listen.

"No, Sir. I...I...sorry. " Harry whispered tears in his eyes. He was so tired and worn out and now he was frightened. The nightmares kept him awake at night and during the days the pictures of the nightly horrors occupied his mind. Snape had been angry and irritated all the time, so Harry didn't want to spend time with him. Since his birthday things had become worse. Harry had made a step back before he realized it. Suddenly he was back at the Dursleys and Uncle Vernon loomed over him yelling at him for burning the bacon.

" Sorry? That doesn't fix it, Potter!" Severus hollered."You can't afford to miss meals. You are supposed to gain weight not to lose it!"

Harry hunched his shoulders up and tried desperately to not reveal his fear. He was scared to no ends of Snape. He made a last attempt to stop this.

"You...you are...drunk, Sir..." he whispered and bit down on his lip hard. Severus felt a wave of fury roll over him.

"What did you say, boy?" he growled. Then he saw the teen recoil from him further. "Speak up, Potter!" he commanded harshly, waiting for the answer.

"You are drunk, Sir." The boy said with a trembling voice. Absolute silence followed his words. Snape just stared at him. Severus could see Harry tremble like a leaf. Then he saw the tears rolling down the boy's face and Severus stepped back to calm himself. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

He hated himself for losing his temper with the boy. He knew he shouldn't get drunk when he was waiting for the Dark Lord's summoning. It was dangerous not being in command of his mind. At the moment it was not only him he had to protect but also Lily's child. In all those years since graduation, Severus hadn't touched liquor of any kind. What had ridden him this night to break this unspoken rule? He knew he had a nasty temper when drunk.

And now he had done exactly that and his already short temper was almost non-existent. Severus breathed through his nose to calm himself. He opened his eyes and stared directly ahead without seeing anything.

How could the boy trust him if he lost his temper like that? Quickly Severus pushed his fury down, brought his features under control and locked the pain away behind his mind shields.

Carefully to not startle the teen, Severus stepped nearer and extended a hand towards Harry.

"Harry...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said in a quiet and almost gentle voice. Apologizing was not his favorite activity, had never been.

The boy looked up at Severus and the Potions Master could see the still lingering fear in them. Suddenly he wanted to feed the potion simmering in his lab to himself to make up for his behavior towards the boy.

* * *

While Severus worked feverishly in his lab, Harry walked up the stairs and got ready for bed. It was rather early, but he felt so worn out, he just wanted to catch a few peaceful hours of sleep. This morning Snape had come waking Harry. The man had told him to be down in half an hour, then he had left again. Harry had forced his tired body out from under the warm covers. The incident in the night was on his mind instantly. The boy groaned and took a cold shower to wake up at least a bit.

When Harry had come downstairs, Snape had placed a plate full of strawberry pancakes in front of him. The plate was followed by hot cocoa and some more fruits. Everything was cut into small pieces, ready to be eaten with fingers. Without another word, Snape had sat down and eaten his portion of pancakes. They had been still warm and fluffy in Harry's mouth and exactly the way he liked them.

Professor and ward had eaten in silence and then Snape had told him to read something before taking a nap after dinner. Then the Potions Master had vanished into the lab.

Harry snuggled under the heavy covers and closed his eyes, too tired to think about the nightly horrors he would certainly encounter.  
Now the Manor lay silent. It was peacefully quiet until the door to the potions lab banged open and the head of Slytherin house rushed up the stairs, ran into his room and came out a few seconds later. The black robes flared around him before he got them under control and pushed the hood over his head and the mask on his face. A short peek into Harry's bedroom showed a peaceful sleeping boy.

The Snape hurried down the stairs again, out of the door and away from his wards. Away from the little peace he had. He then apparated to Spinner's end and from there to Riddle Manor.

 _It was the same dark room as always. The walls were illuminated by cold blue-ish light and the heavy black curtains were drawn back from the windows. If he looked out Harry could see the nightly sky with just a few stars. There was a strange pressing atmosphere lingering in the room. Like something indicated the things happening tonight._

 _Most of the assembled Death Eaters stood in silence this time. Voldemort was already present and talked to the crowd. Harry spotted Snape at the right corner next to the door. The Professor stood there as if he wasn't part of the events. His gaze swept over the crowd but he didn't show any inclination to join one of the small groups. Once again, Harry shuddered at the stone-cold mask on Snape's face. Even when Snape was livid there was at least a little bit of emotion on his features. But every time Harry witnessed a meeting of Death Eaters, Snape hid anything away._

 _Voldemort's cold voice rang through the silence like an alarm: " We've discovered a traitor in our ranks today." The statement elicited gasps of shock and single shouts of displeasure but the people quickly were quiet again as Voldemort raised his hand to stop them. Snape tensed merely for the smallest part of a second, but nobody saw his reaction. Harry, on the other hand, Harry, on the other hand, did catch it._

 _Voldemort continued, oblivious to Snape's behavior. Harry saw the Death Eaters shiver when he declared: " The traitor will be punished accordingly, my faithful." Voldemort stepped down from the platform and walked to the middle of the room. He waved his hand and the doors opened silently. Two robed figures dragged in a half-naked man. He looked terrible. His bare back was littered with bleeding slashes and his jaw was purple and swollen. His hands were tied behind his back, and a blindfold was fastened over his eyes. The man hung limply in the grip of the two men. Snape's black eyes lingered on him all the way from the doors to the Dark Lord._

 _The Death Eaters dropped the man in front of the Dark Lord. As soon as his knees hit the floor, he whimpered and started to beg for mercy. It was absolutely silent in the room. Nobody dared to move or even breathe too loud since the Dark Lord's fury radiated through the whole manor. Every inch of the building mirrored the cold anger and the walls seemed to reflect his fury and shoot it back against all the assembled Death Eaters._

 _Voldemort didn't react to the man's begging. He merely waved his hand a second time and three other Death Eaters herded in a woman and two children. The woman looked frightened, but she struggled to remain controlled. The tear tracks on her cheeks told how desperate and full of fear she was. But she looked as proud and protective of her kids as only a mother could be. The children, a boy, and a girl seemed to be frozen in fear. They just moved because the Death Eaters dragged them forward. When they saw their father on the ground the boy let out a horrified cry and the girl stopped in her forced tracks. The two Death Eaters merely pushed the three forward and directly towards Voldemort._

 _Harry's heart sank and he watched in horror as Voldemort removed the man's blindfold and suspended him mid-air. When the man caught sight of his family, he began to scream, curse and tear on his restrains. Fear and fury were visible on the poor man's face while he tried fighting his bonds and the magic holding him in the air. Voldemort silenced the man and turned to face his followers again. An evil gleam appeared in his eyes and he flashed a tiny smirk._

 _"It took some time to uncover the traitor but now we can send him to death in the knowledge that his betrayal brought suffering over his family, too." An evil grin spread over the snake-like face and Voldemort walked back to the platform to sit down on the throne. "The filth a traitor brings along has to be... exterminated." Now the woman drew her kids tightly against her sides in an attempt to protect them. The man was still silenced but he had given up on screaming. Now his tears were falling freely down his face to build a small puddle underneath him. Voldemort traced a finger over the woman's cheek and made a move to ruffle the boy's hair but he drew his hand back the last instant and retreated._

 _"Carrows, Lucius, Goyle, Bella, Severus, Dolohov, Yaxley!" Voldemort called icily. "Step forward!" The named Death Eaters stepped out of the crowd and surrounded the four people in the middle. Harry saw Snape take his place between Malfoy and Bellatrix. The two children looked around frightened while the mother tried to shield them with her body. The man still hanging two feet above the ground stared in horror at his family and the dark-robed people underneath._

 _"Teach our beloved traitor a lesson, my faithful." Voldemort sneered and leaned back to watch."Show him what happens to deserters and cowards like him._

 _Harry saw the Death Eaters take out their wands and pointing them at the three in the middle. Then the first round began and every Death Eater fired curses at all three of them. All the time Harry waited for Snape to step forward and end this madness but the man stood in his place unmoving until it was his turn. His face a perfect blank mask. When he aimed for his victims, his hand did not shake and he cast the curse silently._

 _He hurled a red jet of light at the woman and two orange ones at the children. All three screamed and thrashed around. The woman was littered with deep cuts all of a sudden but the two children lay totally still. A nod from Voldemort made Snape lift the curses and left the victims panting and crying on the floor._

 _Harry was stunned and somehow he wanted to vomit right there and then. But like every time he wasn't able to pull out of the vision._

 _Lucius Malfoy levitated the woman at five feet in the air and dropped her, breaking several bones. The children were swirled around fast before he dropped them from about two feet. Bellatrix cast cruciatus on all three and Dolohov paired up with Yaxely and the Carrows. Together they created a mess of blood and screams no one can describe._

 _The torture proceeded and soon it was Snape's third turn. The woman was not moving since Goyle had struck her down with an acid-yellow curse. The children merely whimpered with every new curse but were too weak for screaming._

 _Voldemort held up a hand and stopped Snape from hurling another curse. The Potions Master looked up at the Dark Lord and waited. In a small wink, he tucked away his wand._

 _"I think it is time for our Potions Master to show off his skills..." Voldemort drawled and suddenly the Death Eaters around was grinning madly. Harry watched as Snape inclined his head and stepped towards the three broken figures on the ground. He took out three vials and popped the corks out of them._

 _He was about to administer the potions as the yelling of the man stopped him. Voldemort seemed to have lifted the silencing spell from earlier._

 _"Don't you dare to touch my children you bastard!" the broken man shouted, his face red from fury and pain. Snape merely straightened and turned his unyielding gaze to the man._

 _"I assure you, traitor, your children will_ be save _in my hands. Do not worry, they will like what they get." With that, the Professor knelt down beside the boy and forced the blue liquid into his mouth and made him swallow._

 _The same procedure was repeated with the girl and the woman. For a few minutes nothing happened but then all three began to scream like mad. There was no visible harm, but Harry could hear the agony out of their voices. Harry's insides turned over at the sight. How could this man cause so much harm without even blinking?_

 _After exactly seven minutes the boy grew silent and didn't move anymore. Shortly after the girl's body relaxed and she stopped breathing as well. The woman on the other hand just collapsed but Harry saw she was still alive._

 _Harry was shocked. Snape had killed the children! He did not know them from school, so they had to be about nine or ten. How could the Potions Master kill so mercilessly? How could Dumbledore still trust this man?_

 _Voldemorts voice shook Harry out of his thoughts: "I haven't allowed you to kill them, Severus." The Dark Lord walked to stand in front of the Potions Master. When he stopped next to the children, he kicked the girl with his foot. There was no reaction. Both of them were dead._

 _"I'm sorry, My_ Lord. _" Snape said in a low voice. Harry's disgust rose from the shocked tone as if the man was sorry! As if Snape even knew what that meant!_

 _"The potion must have been too strong for the whelps." He lowered his head in shame. Voldemort's gaze fixed Snape. Shortly after, Snape fell to his knees, biting down on his lower lip hard._

 _Voldemort waved his hand lazily after half a minute and commanded Snape to stand._  
 _"Although you overstepped your boundaries, Severus, I enjoyed your show." Harry saw a breath leaving Snape as he said:_

 _"Thank you, My Lord. It won't happen again." Voldemort grinned and nodded._

 _"Let's hope your newest potion will entertain us even better next week." The Dark Lord turned around and stalked back at his throne._

 _"Bella!" he said in a bored tone. The addressed woman hurled out her wand. "Avada Kedavra!" she yelled, and the woman was hit with the green jet of light._

 _"Voldemort patted Nagini's head and stood. Just before leaving, he called over his shoulder:_  
 _" Get rid of the corpses, Severus!" Then he waved the doors open but just before exiting he turned around sharply and sent a killing curse at the man in the air. At the same time, he canceled the levitating charm and the dead body of the nameless traitor crushed down next to his family._

The last thing, Harry saw before he could finally rip himself out of the vision, was Snape levitating the dead family out of the room.

The next moment Harry bolted upright in his bed. He stared into the unyielding darkness surrounding him. The scenes of his vision replayed in front of his eyes and he threw himself to the right, vomiting violently on the floor.

* * *

 **FYI: Harry sees the visions not from Voldemort's point of view but as a passive witness but he can feel Voldemort's emotions nevertheless.**

 **So What do you think?**

 **Check out 'Light and Dark' and 'Home' as well if you have time. should 'Home' continue?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

 **Hello to all out there!**

 **First of all thanks a lot for all the reviews. Great to see people are actually still reading my stuff!**

* * *

 _ **The answer to the guest reviews:**_

Wow. I'm really impressed you can work yourself into such a flood of interesting comments!

I definitely agree with you. Dumbledore really has a problem with his authority, plans and the fulfilling of those plans. And I also agree Severus can't blame anything on his fight with Lily. But I have to say: He doesn't do that. Severus knows very well he is responsible for how his life turned out. For Harry, he is still manipulated by Dumbledore what makes him obey and take the things as they are.

If the plot in your opinion is 'I-D-I-O-T-I-C' as you put it, I am glad it wasn't too terrible since you read at least 'til chapter 4. The plot you suggested sounds quite interesting. I would read it if you should actually write and publish it! Would be an entirely different take at a Harry Snape mentor fiction;-)

Until then I'll simply write my stuff and enjoy reading all of the reviews, again thanks to all of you!

* * *

 **Now enjoy reading and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Severus got home in the wee hours of the morning shaking, exhausted and scared. The only thing he could think of to calm himself was Harry sleeping peacefully in his bed. Safe from the horrors of the world Severus had seen tonight. On the way to his bedroom, Severus took a quick look into Harry's room. The child was sleeping sprawled under the covers. Too exhausted to do anything the Potions Master walked down the corridor to his room, opened the door silently and slipped inside. When he reached his bed, Severus shrugged out of his robe and groaned as the five empty potions vials fell out of his chest-pocket and hit the rug. Sighing Severus waved his wand and robes, vials and his clothes disappeared. He changed his underwear into pajamas with the second flick of his wand. Then he let himself fall down onto the covers, struggling for a moment to maneuver his tired, aching body under them. Within seconds the young Professor was asleep and oblivious to the new problems arising with the breaking day.

* * *

When Harry woke a few hours later, for a lovely minute he did not remember his vision. But then after his eyes opened fully and the bright sunlight hit his sight, the memories came back. They crushed down on him like a landslide on a daisy. The man and his family were back in his head and the cries of pain and fear echoed through his head. Harry plopped his pillow over his head in an attempt to muffle the screams, Voldemort's insane laughter and Snape's cruel, icy voice. "I assure you, traitor, your children will be safe in my hands." The young Gryffindor shuddered. Then he got up and ran to the bathroom, falling to his knees next to the toilet and retching dryly. The bodies of those two children etched into the back of his head and the scenes from the night replaying over and over in Harry's head.

Harry got back into bed when he was finally certain his stomach wouldn't rebel anymore. He pulled the blankets over his head and hid from reality until he heard the door to Snape's bedroom open. When the man passed Harry's room, the boy shut his eyes tightly and held his breath. Snape should not come in here. Never again. Never was he allowed to touch Harry, never again talk to him. A man who did such terrible and unforgivable things...

Harry thought about telling Dumbledore but then he realized Hedwig was still at the burrow with his last letter to Ron. The floo was downstairs, and the risk to encounter the murderer in this house was too high. Harry decided to avoid the monster downstairs as long as possible. Even though Harry tried not thinking of Snape his mind decided against him. The Gryffindor tried concentrating on his reading. Quidditch through the ages for the maybe one-hundredth time. Every few sentences Harry's thoughts drifted back to the Potions Master. He had felt safe around the man. Save for the first time in his life. As if Snape could stop anything just by treating him nicely and listening. But after last night the trust was shattered. Not only had Snape killed the two kids without thinking, but he had done so as if it was completely normal to end a young life that easily.

Harry was confused, angry and scared. A part of him couldn't understand how the Snape he knew could do such things. The other part of him kept remembering the short temper of the dark man and his insults over the last few years. The man had been honest with him. Sometimes so much, it had actually hurt.

When Harry came out of his musings the sun was about to sink behind the horizon. Harry heard his stomach rumble in hunger and wanted to call an elf when a sharp knock on his door let him freeze.  
The boy's breath stopped for a few seconds while he pondered what to do.

He quickly decided to do as he was told to not provoke anything. He opened the door after Harry had patted his hair down and quickly threw over a dress shirt.

"Yes, Sir?" he asked innocently and looked at the dark eyes. He saw a small smile appear on Snape's face and immediately he was frightened.

"I wanted to ask you to come down for dinner, Harry. I asked Tibby to make a little something." Snape said in a calm voice, and Harry nodded. He didn't trust his voice. His throat was dry all of a sudden as he saw the children's' faces in his mind again. Shaking his head to clear it somewhat, Harry nodded.

"I'll be down, Professor." he said emotionlessly. Maybe he would simply ask Snape about what had happened the other night. Perhaps if his courage didn't leave him until he came down. Harry was scared of what Snape would do if he found out Harry knew.

* * *

Something had changed. Severus knew that. The boy was not the same anymore. He stayed in his room, didn't come down for more than meals. He declined Severus' offers to play a game of chess or to talk over a cup of hot chocolate. His answers consisted of either 'yes, Sir.' Or 'no, Sir.' Sometimes a 'Professor' was added instead of the 'Sir' but nothing more. They were back to those conversations from the beginning of the summer. One-sided and bank-holding, shy exchanges of meaningless words. Harry did never ask questions and almost never met Severus' eyes. The young Gryffindor didn't seem relaxed anymore but constantly on guard. As if he expected something to happen.

Sighing Severus started walking again. He had been standing in front of Harry's door for almost fifteen minutes. Hand raised to knock but hoping the door would not open. When he had woken from a restless sleep this morning, the Potions Master had told himself to talk to the boy. But now in front of the child's room, his courage had deflated into nothingness. Yes, Severus Snape, Death Eater and spy for the light was scared of what the boy had to say. To Severus, it was obvious the child had a problem with him. A great one at that.

The young man wanted to know what was the matter. He could try explaining whatever the boy feared from him. He could take the child into his arms like on the first evening and hold him close. Be the rock in the stormy sea, protect her boy. Relieve him of his worries. But Severus was scared of knowing.

Of understanding why the boy hated and feared him suddenly more than ever. Frightened of losing the boy he had somehow grown fond of, deep in his heavily guarded heart.

Deciding to act against his heart's desires, the young man made his way down into the lab where the hundred-and-forty-sixth attempt of the dreadful potion was about to be brewed.

Sometime in the afternoon, Severus let himself fall into the only chair he had in his lab. The exhaustion forcing him to rest for a few minutes. The workstation was littered with pieces of parchment. All filled with Severus' spidery handwriting and explaining or merely recording some of his racing thoughts while brewing. He was nearly at the end of his deadline. The Dark Lord would call tomorrow or the day after. And finally, the potion was developing to something that could be called a potion. It didn't act up any longer when put under a stasis-charm and it remained liquid for longer than seven hours.

Severus had ordered his house-elf to go shopping for new ingredients as his stores were robbed of anything which could be of use.  
The night had been troublesome again because the Dark Mark had once again decided to not let him sleep. The bandaged on his forearm were bloodied and didn't do much anyway. Severus had tried taking a pain reliever around five am even if he knew exactly the Mark wouldn't be affected by it. But the Potions Master had hoped to outwit his own brain. Pain reliever meant no pain, end of discussion!

Harry hadn't been at lunch again. It bothered Severus enough to send the house elves up into Harry's room with some food. Better the child ate in his room than nothing.

* * *

When Harry went down an evening later for dinner he was very tense. Snape would be there again. This was the only time of the day Harry actually had to see and talk to the man. If he wouldn't come down the man would send Tibby up to get him. And the blasted elf did everything to do exactly that. Tibby had told him to come down numerous times over the last few days. She had brought him breakfast and lunch but insisted he went down to eat dinner with Snape.

 _"Master Potter has to go down. It's a sign of respect. So Master Harry goes down at least for dinner! Understood?" She had scolded him when he tried to weasel out of it for the first time._

Harry entered the dining room and immediately his gaze fell on Snape. The man was sitting in his usual seat and staring off into space. Harry felt emotions well up inside him. Since his vision, they had morphed from pure horror to fear to anger and fear. Quickly he shoved his fear back. It was easier being next to Snape while being angry. Anger made it easier to talk to the man. I made him feel taller and stronger. Fear was good for nothing. It made him flinch at every sharp word and wouldn't allow him to eat because his stomach seemed to shut down. Mostly Harry couldn't even get the food down his throat since the dread blocked his throat. Squeezing it tight so he couldn't breathe or talk properly.

Harry sent a quick glare at Snape and sat down. He didn't greet the man. He was downstairs and sitting next to a murderer that certainly was enough. Snape, on the other hand, looked tired. The bags under his eyes made him look old. His face was hollow and pale as if he hadn't been eating much. While Harry stared down at his plate poking forcefully at his food, he noticed Snape's left hand was balled into a tight fist and shaking. A quick glance upwards confirmed Harry's suspicions. The whole man was trembling ever so slightly. If Harry hadn't been next to Snape, he wouldn't have noticed anything. But this close to the Potions Master Harry actually heard Snape's shallow breathing.

Harry immediately remembered the bleeding Mark on Snape's forearm. Pity overtook Harry's thoughts at that. The man really looked terrible. No! Snape's deserved the pain and whatever was bothering him. Harry forced his feelings down and tried to change them into something to fuel his anger. Sadly, he did not succeed, and his confused mind had something else to think of. Perfect. Now he was not only considering what the man had done for him and how bad Snape looked, but he was also weighing those things up with the murder Snape had committed.

"What did you do today, Harry?" Severus asked after the boy didn't say anything for about ten minutes. He looked at the child and noticed the hatred in those green eyes. What had he done?

"Reading, Sir." Harry answered as neutrally as he could. Why was Snape talking to him? And Why by Merlin's beard was it 'Harry' again? What wanted Snape?

Severus rolled his eyes and concentrated on his food. When he was certain, the boy wouldn't elaborate he asked again.

"What were you reading?" There, he was being nice. The blasted potion was coming along and now he actually showed interest in the brat's activities. Harry didn't even look up when he answered. His head remained propped up on his left hand and his eyes never left the plate in front of him.

"Herbology." Harry said. Up to this point, he had worked himself into really being angry at Snape. Harry was blaming him for the confusion he felt, for the loneliness, he wasn't sure why it was there, simply for everything. At the moment he was about finding a reason for blaming Snape for the weather.

Severus forcefully balled his fist around the fork. How he hated it when someone didn't look at him while talking. The boy could at least show some respect. The Potions Master took in deep even breaths to calm his flaring temper.

"Care to tell what exactly you've been reading about Herbology, Potter?"

Ah, there it was again the 'Potter' spat in Harry's direction. Now the man was his usual self again. It had only taken him four weeks and a murder to let go of his almost fatherly tendencies. Not that Harry didn't miss it. He liked being cared for. And with Snape, he had felt safe. Not any more.

"No, Sir" he sneered. If he wanted to talk to someone like Snape he would damn it! Snape's eyes shot to Harry. What was that? Confused by the boy Severus did the only thing he knew. He attacked.

"Go to your room, Potter!" he commanded pointing at the door to underline his words. Enough was enough! What Harry did next was nothing Severus had expected. The Gryffindor turned his flashing green eyes at Severus and tried to stare him down. Gone was the frightened stiff boy from the beginning of the meal.

"Why?" Potter hissed. There was the boy-who-lived, the golden child, the brat himself. Severus slowly let his fork sink to his plate and forced his hand to let go of the metal. He took a deep breath once again, then he met Harry's gaze.

In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't provoke his Professor, but he was tired and angry and lonely and he wanted the man to feel bad. Just because! With a loud noise, Harry threw his fork down onto the plate and leaned back in his seat glaring at the man. Then he stood.

"Don't throw a tantrum like a four-year-old, Potter! Go!" Snape sneered and stood as well to bring his plate and glass to the kitchen.

Snape simply ignored him. Now Harry saw red. He wanted the man to do something. Actually, he wanted the trust back. The feeling of savety.

"Yeah? I am not an adult yet, Sir." Harry spat to the back of Snape's head. Oh, he knew he was being childish, but he was too far gone to be embarrassed or shocked about his outburst. He just went on. "I am forced to live with the evil bat of the dungeons for the summer. Why can you be all mean and furious about the tiniest of things? Do you actually think I enjoy being snapped at all the time?" Suddenly he was cut short by Snape turning sharply on his heel.

"What is it, Potter? Is the golden boy angry because he can't stride about and wave at his fans? Just leave it, Potter!." Snape said in his usual icy tone. But this time Harry would have none of it.

"Yes, I am angry! I don't have fans! My friends are the only ones who would even talk to me since second year. The others don't give a damn about me!" Harry ranted. Suddenly all his hurt broke free. And it felt so good to shout at someone for once. "But of course you wouldn't understand what friends are. You sit here in this huge house and never even talk to another person. Who would want to be friends with you anyway?" Harry yelled." You push everyone away who tries to like you!"

Severus slammed his plate onto the table hard. How dare the boy talk to him like that! Then he came nearer and straightened up to his full height.

"Shut your mouth, boy!" He yelled into Harry's face. "You won't talk to me like that!" Severus stared into the flashing green eyes of James Potter's son. The same arrogance and stupidity.

The boy stared back and suddenly he made a step toward Severus and began talking again.

"I forgot your nice little group of maniacs. They like you and the things you do. I think torturing and killing innocent children is great fun in your free time, isn't it." Harry said now deathly serious. Severus nearly stumbled back. How could the boy say something like this? Panic rose in his chest. What was it Potter wanted to say? Did he know? But Severus was so shocked and furious, he didn't think.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" he breathed. The boy made another step nearer.

"I saw what you did to the woman and the children the other night. I had a vision; I sometimes see the things HE does. I wish Voldemort had held that cruciatus longer." The black-haired teen spat directly into Snape's face.

Severus felt his throat constrict and his hands beginning to tremble. "I...I didn't...Harry. I can explain." He whispered suddenly filled with fear. Was that the reason why the boy had avoided him ever since that night? Had he seen what happened to the family? Did he actually think...?

"I don't want to hear it, Snape! I don't know how Dumbledore can trust you after what you've done. You're a disgusting, heartless, cruel murderer, and I hate you!" The last sentence was again yelled right into the man's face. Tears were filling Harry's eyes, and he was breathing heavily. All the anger and fear poured out of him. The deep dread of losing the first person to ever care for him.

Severus was totally shocked. His mind was busy processing what the child had said. In his surprise over Harry's words and the hurt they caused deep inside him, Severus was even more surprised when his left forearm suddenly was on fire. He clenched his right hand over the mark and let out a pained grunt.  
As if to add fuel to the flames Harry went on as soon as he recognized the reason behind Snape's behavior.

"See, your friends are calling, Snape. Run along and torture some kids." Harry spat in disgust. The next moment his head was jerked to the side and a sharp pain blossomed on the whole right side of his face.

It was deadly silent. Only Snape's quick breathing and the drumming of raindrops on the roof could be heard.

Severus looked back and forth between his stinging hand and the child. Harry's head was still turned to the side, so Severus could see the red imprint of his hand appear on the boy's cheek.

Slowly, the boy turned his head as if testing whether his head was still on his shoulders. He stared at Severus. Then all of a sudden tears were running down Harry's cheeks. A strangled sob escaped him before he could talk.

"I hate you." he whispered and turned around sharply, fleeing to his room.

Severus still stared at the child. He tried to understand what he had done as those three words from Harry hit him. Severus had heard those words more than once but this time? This time they shot straight down into his heart. Now the silly thing was nothing but pure agony. A pain he hadn't known until now.

The searing pain in his forearm brought Severus back to reality. Out of all the moments a day had, the Dark Lord chose this one to summon him. Severus slammed his mind-shields down as hard as he could and stormed after the boy. In the entrance hall, he grabbed the teen by the upper arm and spun him around.

Severus wanted to say so much more but there wasn't time. Instead of telling the child he was sorry, Severus chose other words.

"You know nothing, Potter." Then he let go of Harry and shoved him towards the stairs. The door to the lab flew open and two potions vials came up landing in Severus' outstretched hand. He hid them safely in his pocket, summoned his Death Eater robes and was gone.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Wow, that was really intense to write. I hope the plot is plausible and not too confusing. I tried to show how Harry and Severus are thinking... so hit the review button;-)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

 **Hi, dear readers.**

 **This is the chapter of records! We hit 50 reviews, 240 followers and 135 favorites. You're amazing, guys! Thanks a lot to all of you:-) Keep going!**

 **This one was hard to write again. I really hope you can understand Severus and Harry here. I actually had to stop writing for a few hours because I needed a break from hurting Severus. But it looks like he actually needs it to come out of his shell so he's ready for the following chapter(s). Can't explain that fact.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Harry was hiding under his covers. Hiding from the world, all his problems old and new. His cheek burned from the slap but he hardly felt it. He was scared and felt betrayed. That stung more than the slap had. Harry had thought Snape would care for him... Snape had promised to not hit him. And now? Yes, Harry knew he had said some nasty things to Snape. But it had felt so good to let out all the up-bottled feelings. Harry had almost felt safe with the man but over the last few days, Snape had gotten more and more like Uncle Vernon. Ever since the dreadful vision. Snape had started drinking a glass or two of firewhiskey in the evenings. Then his temper had returned worse than ever.

The tears were still leaking out of Harry's eyes, but he didn't bother wiping them away. Crying was terrible and relieving at the same time. Harry felt exhausted and the beginnings of a headache. But it felt good to let loose all the grief and fear from the past years. Like it had helped Harry to cry on his first evening here with Snape. He wanted that back. The fragile trust he had felt.

When Harry finally closed his eyes and surrendered to his tiredness, he almost instantly found himself in a big dark room.

* * *

Everything was black. The floor and the walls as well as the heavy curtains in front of the large windows. It was dark outside, and just a few spheres of light brightened the room. They floated beneath the ceiling and illuminated the dark walls with a cold blue-ish white light. It was bright enough to see clearly but somehow it made the room feel even bigger and more dangerous. The light was cold. Not the bright flickering glow of the torches in the Great Hall. Here there were still dark, shadowy corners no one seemed to notice. Or wanted to.

Along the walls stood people clad in heavy black robes with hoods drawn over their heads. All of them waited at the border from light to shadows, their faces half illuminated by the spheres, half lying in the dark. They were perhaps thirty to forty wizards and witches there. At the front of the room was a platform on which stood a throne made of black marble. It was empty, but everyone eyed it from time to time. The throne was the only place in the whole room which seemed to glow in light. Like a spot of light had been fixed on the throne.

Suddenly the doors opened and Lord Voldemort strode into the room. Followed by Nagini, he made his way to the front and sat down on the throne. Instantly the whole room was silent. Harry could feel the glee radiating through Voldemort at the sight of his followers.

The assembled Death Eaters gathered in neat rows in front of Voldemort and fell to their knees as one. It was deathly silent while Voldemort surveyed the black mass of cloaked figures at his feet.

"Welcome, my Death Eaters." The snake-like man hissed quietly. Despite being spoken softly, the words could be heard clearly throughout the room. The kneeling figures murmured their greetings and fell silent again. Voldemort stood from his throne and scanned his followers with his red eyes. His eyes settle at the back of the crowd fixing a man near the doors. His head was bowed like all the others, but he seemed to feel the gaze of his Master lingering on himself because he lifted his head ever so slightly.

"Severus." Voldemort commanded quietly. The name rang out through the silence. It was spoken with pure authority by a man who knew he needn't fear being disobeyed. The dark-hooded figure in the back rose to his feet and walked up to the front before he fell to his knees again, gracefully.

"My Lord." Snape murmured and bowed his head again. With a fluent motion, Snape lifted his mask off his face and pocketed it safely in his cloak.

"I assume, your task is finished?" The Dark Lord questioned coldly but Snape just brought his right hand out of his robes and held two vials out on his palm. A flick of Voldemort's wand and the two vials floated towards the monster. They rose gracefully from Snape's hand and gently landed in Voldemort's hand. The man gripped them almost lovingly, like another would grasp an injured bird. His gaze flickered between the vials and his Potions Master.

"What did you bring me?" he asked studying the vials in his hand with interest. The liquid in there had a fierce red color that was mixed with strange black strings floating through it. A soft clangor could be heard when Voldemort tilted the vials to one side and the glass touched gently.

Snape was still kneeling on the hard floor but when he spoke, his voice was cold as ice. Now he was full in Death Eater-mode, not allowing himself to feel, worry or doubt. Such emotions could be deadly.

"It is a mixture of skele-grow, a shrinking solution and something like a muscle relaxant, my Lord" He stated calmly. Voldemort grinned at that. Then he waved his hand and Snape rose to his feet as well as the other Death Eaters.

"Avery..." Voldemort called. For a second nothing happened but then a short man was pushed forward to the center of the crowd. He fell to his knees and waited. Everyone who dared to look up was able to see the trembling in Avery's hands.

Voldemort walked over to him and brought Avery's hood and mask down with a wave of his hand. Fear written on the man's face. Voldemort sneered at that but didn't comment. Snape still stood where he had a few seconds ago, head bowed but upright. Severus watched as Voldemort declared Avery had disappointed him. He had failed to get information. The evil chuckle coming from the Dark Lord seemed to drop the temperature in the room a bit.

"Now Avery, I think it might be best to test Severus' potion." Avery's face fell and he started begging but Voldemort just grabbed his hair roughly and pulled Avery's head back until the man was forced to look at his master. Then Voldemort forced the potion into Avery's mouth and blocked his nose and mouth until the kneeling man had swallowed all of it.

At first, nothing happened, but just one minute after Avery had swallowed the potion, he started shaking. Sweat poured down his face and then he was writhing and screaming. He thrashed around on the floor and suddenly he lay still.

Voldemort looked at Snape and the Potions Master explained: "It paralyzes the victim as soon as the bones begin to shrink. As long as they alternate their size, the victim will have to suffer silently, my Lord." Severus declared without so much as a glance at Avery.

Voldemort morphed his features in something that could be a smile with a bit of fantasy. "As it seems, you value your life enough to overcome your weakness, Severus. I am very pleased to see my Potions Master flourish again..." The Dark Lord trailed off and fixed his gaze on Avery. At the evil grin spreading over the Dark Lord's features, Severus wanted to vomit. Tears were leaking out of Avery's eyes, but there was no other indication he was suffering.

Voldemort circled the man on the floor and looked at his followers. He announced he thought after last weeks events they had understood what happened after failures. The small and the grave ones. Then he looked back at Snape and finally his red eyes landed back on Avery.

The man was no longer lying still on the floor, but he was sitting, trembling but quiet. Avery looked up at Voldemort. The pain was still all too evident in his eyes, and his face was contorted into a grimace of agony.

"Thank you, my Lord, for your mercy." Avery whispered his voice hoarse. That was not at all that Voldemort had expected.

Anger appeared on his face as he waved his hand. The doors of the huge room burst open and slammed into the walls on the sides. He stood facing his throne. When the Dark Lord turned back again the Death Eaters could literally feel the wrath of their Master spreading throughout the room. The magic radiating around them was enough to make them shiver. When Voldemort spoke again, his voice was louder than usual. It wasn't the volume but the sheer anger coming of his voice which made his tone harsher and sounding stronger than normally.

"Out!" Voldemort hissed. "The inner circle remains." His tone was hard as stone and cold as liquid nitrogen. Harry saw about twenty Death Eaters file out of the room. The remaining people stood uncomfortable and in absolute silence before their master. They feared his wrath. All of them shivered in sudden fear. The 'good mood' Voldemort had been in just minutes ago was gone. Severus wanted to close his eyes but he forced himself to stand straight and wait for the things to come.

"Severus, step forward!" Voldemort's voice was cold but his features held no emotion. Not even the usual red glow of his eyes was visible.

Severus took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before he stepped in front of his master again. The Potions Master lowered his gaze but remained upright.

The Dark Lord pulled out his wand and threw a spell at Snape. Black ropes shot out of Voldemort's wand and wound themselves tightly around Snape's wrists, forcing his arms behind his back. Snape's head whipped up and for a short moment, fear was visible on his face. The other Death Eaters now assembled in a circle around Snape.

"Two rounds will be enough. Leave the last one for me." Voldemort snarled and sat back into his throne. Snape stood there in the middle of the circle and fought to keep his rising fear in check. He could feel the weight of his wand in his pocket, but there was nothing he could do to reach it, bound as he was. Instead, Severus raised his head and glared at the Death Eaters around him. He wouldn't show them how afraid he was. Pride was something he refused to give up. It was everything he had.

The next moment the dark man was thrashing around on the floor, in silence. Severus bit down on his lower lip hard to conceal his cries. Determined to not give in to the pain and humiliation, as he had always done. As a child, at school or during the first war. Never would he show anyone his inner demons again. For a short moment, Severus' thoughts wandered to Harry. He saw the hurt look on the child's face, 'I hate you'. He had opened his heart, and it made him regret it once again.

The first round was half-way through and Snape lay on the floor, bleeding from several tears all over his body. They had removed his cloak, so he was just wearing his black frock with the white shirt and the black trousers. Snape's hair was tousled and damp from sweat and maybe blood.

Every single Death Eater threw a curse or a hex at the Potions Master for a second time. With every jet of light that hit Snape, the man seemed to shrink. His usually stoic mask began shattering under the curses thrown at him. Tears were filling Severus' eyes just before the man closed them tightly. He had decided to think of the torture as a punishment for losing his temper with the boy. That made it easier. It helped him get through and assured him, there was still hope left. Perhaps his sins could be forgiven if he only paid enough for them?

When they were done, it started anew. Still, Snape hadn't uttered a single word or cried out in pain.

Then after an eternity, Voldemort rose again and held up a hand. The hooded figures stepped away from the panting man on the floor. The Dark Lord approached Snape and knelt down beside him. Severus' eyes were still closed, and he certainly fought for control.

Voldemort cautiously almost lovingly reached out and brushed Snape's hair out of his terribly pale face. Snape winced but didn't try to escape the touch. That would have just shown how scared and hurt he was.

"Now, Severus. I hope you have learned your lesson. When I give you a task, I want it fulfilled to my satisfaction. I think the years in Hogwarts made you soft." Voldemort gently stroked Snape's face and the Potions Master shudder under the touch."Thy must have dulled your mind. What a shame." Voldemort patted Snape's cheek and the Potions Master flinched ever so slightly at the touch."I said I wanted a potion which tortures the victim without mercy. The effect was too short, and it didn't linger the way I wanted."

Snape coughed violently but he didn't answer as the Dark Lord pressed his hand down onto Snape's throat. Snape's eyes shot open despite his tiredness and the pain. Panic was clearly written in those black orbs. The Dark Lord grinned evilly at that and pressed his hands down further, making Snape gasping desperately for air. His hands were still bound beneath him, but he tried to break free. The Dark Lord simply tightened his grip a tiny bit more before he began talking again.

"For now, I want you to know your mistake. Let's help you gain some insight into your work." Voldemort grinned at Snape. With a swift move, he forced Snape's mouth open and poured the second vial of the potion into it. Snape's eyes widened in horror as the Dark Lord blocked his nose and mouth until he swallowed all of the potion. When it was finally down Severus greedily drew in gulps of fresh air, trying to soothe his burning lungs.

Voldemort stepped away and got back to his throne while Snape suddenly thrashed around on the floor as Avery had an hour ago. Now he screamed.

For the next couple of minutes, Severs did not move. Like he had said, the potion froze until all of his bones stopped altering their size. Severus hid deep behind his mind shields to endure the things coming down on him. He would tell the boy. He would tell him everything about that other night. The child would listen. Harry was a better man than he could ever be. Maybe he would forgive him. This small flicker of hope brought the young man through the whole ordeal. He was glad the potion had its limits.

Only when Snape finally rolled onto his side and vomited violently, Voldemort released his wrists and threw the cloak at the man. Then he led the remaining Death Eaters out of the room.

"Think about my orders before you act next time, Severus." were the last words the young Potions Master heard before the doors closed, leaving him alone in the huge room.

* * *

When the doors shut behind them all, Harry was able to open his eyes and escape the horrors of the night. He sat upright in his bed but actually he wanted to curl up and shut everything down. To forget the horrible scenes, he had witnessed just seconds ago. Not thinking about Snape and how he had suffered.

Suddenly Harry was ashamed. He knew he had thrown some vile words at the Professor a few hours ago. Now he felt like the slap was not enough. Somehow he felt bad about parting with Snape in a fight. The Professor had treated Harry with respect and kindness all the time, alright most of the time. Now it felt wrong to yell at him like that. But what was it if Snape tasted some of his own medicine? He should know how he treated those poor people! Harry's thoughts were racing. Torn between his different opinions Harry tried to understand.

How could he have called him a coward? Even if the man was a cold killer, he went back to the Death Eater meetings every time, despite the fact that he could be hurt or killed. Maybe killing people was something Snape had to do, to hold up his cover? But he had looked so much like he had enjoyed torturing the kids that night. Dumbledore trusted Snape. Perhaps that was what Harry should do, too?

But he had killed them! He was a murderer, and he had not even blinked while he ended their lives! That man was ruthless. He deserved feeling the same pain as his victims. But he seemed to slip in and out of that cruel man like it was nothing. He had thought of getting Harry to eat and a few nights ago he had asked Harry to play chess.

One night he had held Harry after a nightmare and the other he killed two innocent children.

Harry was shaken out of his racing thoughts as he heard the fireplace in the hall roar. Anxiously, he slipped out of bed and opened his door a tiny bit. The house was dark and he could see nothing. Harry was about to turn back when he heard a groan from downstairs. Was that Snape? Who else should come in here? Nobody had the password for the floo, right?

Suddenly Harry decided to look at what was going on. He was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake. He quickly grabbed his wand and crept along the gallery and down the stairs. When he arrived at the foot of the stairs, he saw something lying in front of the fireplace. The small fire illuminated the scene and Harry leaped towards the shaking form on the ground. He fell down next to it and shoved the black fabric away from Snape's face.

"Professor?" he called. There was no response aside from a heavy stertorous breath.

* * *

 **Yes, this cliffhanger was necessary. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review, please.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

 **Hello, all of you! Here comes the newest chapter!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, you are amazing!**

 **Enjoy reading and let me know how you like it.**

* * *

"Professor?!" he tried louder and shook the man's chest. This time Snape groaned in pain. When Harry lifted his hands from Snape's chest, he saw something dark and wet glitter in the flickering light of the fireplace. The coppery smell of blood hit his senses. Bile rose up in Harry's throat as he stared at the blood on his hands. His gaze flickered back to Snape's face. The man was incredibly pale. His eyes were closed tightly, and his lips were bloody from biting down on them earlier. His lips were slightly parted as he struggled for air. The blood tickled over Snape's chin and mixed with the blood from the cuts on his chest. Some of it was already drying, but that didn't make it any better. There was some vomit crusting the dark fabric at Snape's shoulder and the side of his head, where he had been lying in the vile substance. Snape's throat was bruised where Voldemort had throttled him. Harry saw the dark patches on Snape's neck and wondered how the man was still breathing. But the Potions Master was certainly breathing. The sicking sound he made when drawing in air was prove enough. Harry could not move, he just knelt next to the Potions Master and stared at the broken man.

Harry didn't know if Snape was conscious or not. Most likely somewhere in between. The young Gryffindor let his eyes roam over Snape's body. Those arms had held him once. Even if Harry had tried to distance himself from the man since that dreadful vision, he couldn't suppress the fear and despair rising inside him at the sight of Snape. The young Potions Master suddenly looked smaller than usual. Harry knew Snape was lean but now he looked almost too thin. His cheeks were hollow and the dark circles under his eyes weren't made by Voldemort but lack of sleep. Every student in Hogwarts was used to Snape's frightening posture. He always looked like nothing and nobody could hurt him. Now Harry knew otherwise. The Potions Master made him feel safe until he became a murderer in front of the Gryffindor's eyes. Harry sat there, taking in Snape's appearance and pondering his thoughts.

After a while, Harry's eyes traveled back to his own bloody hands. Then there was nothing he could do to hold back. A strangled sob escaped his lips. The next moment Harry turned around hastily and threw up on the carpet. The disgusting smell only added to his nausea but Harry tried hard to hold back.

When he felt stable enough to turn around, he carefully looked back at Snape. His chest rose and fell rapidly and with little movement. The small noise his breath made was still there. His body spasmed from time to time and Harry could see Snape's shaking. Slowly, Harry crept near Snape again. When he reached out a hand to feel the man's pulse Harry felt something soak through his pajama trousers. He looked down and saw the blood pool underneath the Potions Master. Where the hell did that come from? Were there more wounds on Snape's back? Hastily Harry tried remembering his vision, he had seen it after all. But the more Harry tried to figure out where the curses had hit the man, the more he seemed to forget.

Panic rose in the boy. There was way too much blood. First aid had never been his strength. The Dursleys never allowed him to learn it and in the wizarding world, it wasn't common.

Harry touched Snape's face carefully and startled as he felt the cold skin under his trembling fingers.  
Just seconds ago, Harry's mind had been racing. Now it was totally empty. The young Gryffindor was unable to think properly. The panic became more prominent with each second, and he began shaking the Professor and yelling his name. But Snape didn't respond. Harry couldn't do anything. Surrounded by magic and he could do nothing. The floo was warded from the outside as well as from the inside. Only the Professor knew the password. There was no one at the manor except him and Snape and...

A soft pop next to him made Harry jump and the next moment he had his wand out in front of him shielding the Professor with his body. His green eyes looked around for the danger but there was none. Only Tibby was standing in front of him.

The small elf squeaked in shock but calmed down quickly. She tried talking to the frightened boy in front of her.  
"Master Harry calms down now, yes?" She reached out her tiny hand to touch the child. But Harry just stared at the elf and lowered his wand as if in a trace. Harry looked as pale as Snape now. He too was trembling but because of shock and fear. When Tibby gently urged the boy out of the way and got a look at her master, she was startled to see him in such a bad condition. He had come home from meetings injured before. But most of the time he disappeared into his bedroom to sleep. What Tibby saw before her now was worse. A few times many years ago during the first wizarding war. There was a new war coming, therefore Tibby thought of the last one as the first. Silently the small elf moved her hands over Snape's body feeling his pulse and taking in the injuries.

"Madame Pomfrey..." Harry croaked and swallowed hard to get his voice working. Finally, his mind was working again. Tibby nodded and was about to disapparate to Hogwarts when Snape suddenly coughed loudly and wetly. He sputtered and fought for breath while his body shook violently. Tibby reached out for her master to help but Harry was already holding the man upright and patted his back desperately.

Tibby saw tears flood Harry's eyes as he tried helping Snape. The boy struggled under Snape's weight but managed to hold Snape up and a little bit to the right. When the Potions Master coughed up a little bit of blood and Harry looked helplessly at the elf, hoping she would go and get Madame Pomfrey. Tibby held up her hand once more to snap her fingers. The moment she did it the boy and the Potions Master were gone.

Tibby stared in shock at the spot where merely the blood on the floor indicated their earlier location. She hadn't done anything yet.

* * *

A bang thundered through the Hogwarts Infirmary and shattered some of the windows. The cool nightly air streamed gently into the hospital wing. Poppy shot up in her chair. She had been working on the reports of last year's patients though it was already quite late in the night. A heap of limbs and fabric had just appeared out of nothing in the middle of the hospital wing. Poppy hurried towards the figure now lying on the cold stone floor. Some of the beds had been shoved away when her visitor had landed. But how could he come in here? There were anti-apparition wards all around the school.

The experienced nurse immediately recognized Severus Snape's dark robes as well as the blood on his face and chest. Questions would have to wait. She whipped out her wand and stormed over to the unconscious man. When she arrived and dropped to her knees, she stopped at the sight of a very pale Harry Potter crawling out from underneath the Potions Master. His movements were shaky, and his breath was coming in short heavy gasps. Severus lay completely still, only a faint fluttering of his chest and an almost gentle rattling indicating he was still breathing. Harry fought to stay conscious. His hands were full of blood, hopefully not his own. The dark unruly locks were sticking to his sweaty forehead, and he was trembling all over.

"What…?" Poppy started but cut herself off. The how and why were not important right now. The only important thing was to help the two people in her care. Carefully Poppy slipped into medi-mode. She hid her feelings behind it to focus on the problem at hand.  
"Are you injured, Mr. Potter?" she demanded firmly. Her voice sounded a lot more confident than she actually felt. The boy looked like death himself.

Harry's green eyes were half closed, and he looked like it took great effort to hold them open at all. When his gaze settled on Poppy a sigh left his mouth and he breathed:  
"Madame Pomfrey...Snape's..." then he gestured to the man lying half on top of him.

"I can see. Are. You. Injured.?" She asked a second time and received a negative shake of the boy's head. Poppy nodded and turned to Severus to check his breathing. But the next moment Harry slumped down unconscious as well. She reached out as quick as she could and caught the child before he could hit his head on the tiles. Then she took a deep breath and gripped her wand tighter.

First, she sent a Patronus out to Dumbledore and Minerva. Then the medi-witch levitated the two patients on a cot each. She ran a quick diagnosis charm over the boy and breathed a sigh of relief. He had exhausted his magical core quite a bit, but he was unhurt aside from a few bruises from the landing. Poppy sighed and placed a monitoring charm over Harry followed by a sleeping charm. His body needed the rest and the boy shouldn't wake up until his magic was restored. She charmed his blankets to keep him warm and cast an alarm to let her know when he woke.

Then the medi-witch turned around to tackle the bigger problem tonight. The heavy black robes Severus wore were gone with a flick of her wand as were his shirt and trousers. The man before her was a mess of deep slashes and blood. There was an area consisting of terribly burned flesh on his stomach which looked like the target of a boiling-water hex. The muscles in Severus' legs were cramping violently as were the ones in his arms and chest. The deep gashes on Severus' thighs were certainly deep and painful but luckily hadn't hit the artery.

The diagnosis spell revealed a broken nose and dislocated right shoulder. Severus' neck was badly bruised but thank Merlin there would be no permanent damage to his vocal cords or his larynx. His lower lip and tongue were bleeding probably from biting on them. There were a sprained ankle and three cracked ribs. One of them had to be pressing against his lung, making it difficult to breathe. The violent cramping of the muscles between his ribs didn't make it any easier. The thumb on Severus' left hand was out of its socket, and he had a concussion. After effects of the cruciatus curse were also listed on the parchment. No wonder the man was unconscious.

Poppy read through the diagnosis-parchment once again and decided to tackle the worst injuries first. She mended the ribs quickly and spelled a small dose of Skele-grow into Snape's stomach. His shoulder and the thumb joint were set right with a simple spell. After that, she healed the open wounds on his body. The one on his thighs were closed within seconds but as soon as the slashes oh Severus' chest were healed, they reopened.

Poppy stared in disbelief at the spot she had placed her wand at just moments ago. The wounds looked like they had been inflicted right before her eyes, bleeding again and open like the first time. Poppy tried it again, but the wounds did reopen for the second time. Now they were bleeding stronger than before. Quickly Poppy spelled a blood replenishing potion into Snape's system. Risky if it was taken with the skele-gow because the Chinese chomping cabbage in the skele-grow could counteract the flobber worm essence of the healing potion. Under the given circumstances Poppy decided Snape would prefer a bit of additional pain to bleeding to death.

She took a deep breath and forced her mind to think. She tried a more complex healing spell that was originally created for the scarless closing of amputation wounds. Again, the damned things opened, and more blood poured out of them. This time the medi-witch spelled a level eight healing potion into Snape's stomach, then cast a powerful wound knitting charm. It worked. For about ten seconds before the wounds burst open again.

Madame Pomfrey was at a loss. In her despair, she summoned a medical needle and threat to stitch the gashed back together by hand. Right when she took a calming breath, the doors of the infirmary burst open and Albus Dumbledore entered at a run. He quickly came over to the bed Severus was lying on. The headmaster looked like he had been running down from his tower. His silver white beard was flung over his left shoulder, and his hair was sticking up from lying in bed. His usually twinkling eyes were filled with worry for his spy.

"What happened? What's that?" he asked, fighting for breath. His ever-twinkling blue eyes full of concern and shock, Albus stared first at Poppy then at the utensils in her hands.

"I can't close his wounds, Albus!" Poppy said with a touch of fear in her tone. "They continue reopening no matter what I try."

The headmaster whipped out his wand and ran a diagnostic spell himself, but it revealed nothing other than Poppy's. While the medi-witch began stitching the gashes, Dumbledore walked around the cot and sat on the chair next to it. His gaze fell on Harry's sleeping form and his eyes flickered towards the medi-witch in alarm. What did the boy do here with Snape?

Albus held in the question and focused on Poppy. She was now stitching the wounds back together. It looked terrible when the needle made its way through Snape's skin again and again. Albus swallowed his nausea. How could muggles do that all the time? It looked more like murder than healing. No wonder they needed that long to cure wounds. Thank Merlin for potions and spells!

It took about ten minutes for Poppy to sew the first slash. When she was half done with the second one, she let out a high scream. Albus' head shot up in panic. He stared around widely to figure out the reason for the outburst. When his gaze fell on Severus' chest he gasped in horror. The newly stitched wound was bleeding again. The thread dissolved in front of their eyes as if acid ate the material away. Within seconds the blood was welling out of the wound again.

"Poppy…?" the headmaster whispered terrified. Severus was pale as the sheets he was laying on. His body was still trembling and even in unconsciousness, his face was contorted in pain. The blood spread over his upper body once more. The burn wound had been healed by the potions running through his system but the blood loss didn't help the recovery.

Poppy's mind was feverishly looking for a cure and her fear for her colleague got worse every second. There had to be something to stop the bleeding! In a desperate attempt Poppy pressed one of the bandages down onto Severus' chest. She felt Severus' chest rising and falling under her hands, but it felt like he had to fight against the pressure of her hands when breathing in. Those wounds had to be from a purely dark curse. When not even muggle methods worked there was only one thing left.

"Albus, we need Fawkes!" she called the headmaster. Albus was staring at Snape in shock. At Poppy's voice, his head came up but suddenly his eyes filled with tears. He raised his gaze at her, and his mouth formed a silent 'no'. A sob escaped him, and Poppy could see pure despair in his gaze.

"He isn't … Fawkes can't…" he trailed off. The medi-witch huffed in frustration. What was the old man talking about? His favorite Potions Master was bleeding out his life every second and Dumbledore merely sat there and stared at her!

"What is it? Call your bird already! Severus hasn't got time!" she yelled right into Dumbledore's face. But still, the old wizard didn't jump into action. He took a deep breath and focused his gaze on Poppy's eyes.

"Fawkes had his day of fire yesterday. He's too small to produce tears right now." Dumbledore said quietly, tears cascading down his cheeks.

* * *

 **Sorry, it is a bit shorter this time. The next chapter will be longer again. Let's see if Poppy and Albus can save our Potions Master. And how will Harry react when he wakes up?**

 **Leave a review, please;-)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

 **Heyy guys, there was the first part of the chapter missing so I updated it again. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"What is it? Call your bird already! Severus hasn't got time!" she yelled right into Dumbledore's face. But still, the old wizard didn't jump into action. He took a deep breath and focused his gaze on Poppy's eyes._

 _"Fawkes had his day of fire yesterday. He's too small to produce tears right now." Dumbledore said quietly, tears cascading down his cheeks._

* * *

Harry woke up to Madame Pomfrey placing a glass of water on his bedside table. He forced his eyelids open and turned his head to look at her. That small movement was enough to make him sleepy again. But the medi-witch acted quickly as soon as she saw him awake. 

"Here Mr. Potter drink up and go back to sleep." She held a vial to his lips and Harry swallowed the chalky liquid with much effort. He wanted to ask about Snape and what had happened but shortly after the potions filled his stomach, the young Gryffindor was asleep again. 

Poppy gently stroked Harry's cheek and tucked the covers under his chin. Without the boy, Severus wouldn't be alive now. It was a miracle he was even now. Dumbledore had vanished into his office to research the origins of dark course wounds and Poppy had improvised. Severus Snape was currently under a very strong stasis-spell that kept his bodily functions at a minimal activity.

The wounds on his chest were blocked by an ancient spell that built a sphere around his chest. The pressure coming from the green sphere held the blood inside his body better than bandages. The spell fitted into the wounds and sealed them with an invisible barrier. The slashed were still open but technically the blood couldn't escape the wounds. 

Through the hard pressure on the wounds, the blood was forced to stay inside but it made things difficult for Severus. His upper body was enveloped in the green sphere that pressed down on his ribcage. Breathing was difficult and Poppy had decided to spell the air surrounding him into his lungs for each breath. His weakened state made it easier for Poppy to manipulate his natural reflexes of drawing in air himself. All in all, his state was nowhere near good. Because of the pressure on his chest, the ribs could crack every second. 

Unconsciousness was really a blessing for the man right now. But Poppy and Dumbledore had decided to wake him if Albus was unsuccessful in finding a cure within the next few hours. Maybe he knew which curse had struck him. If not, well they would think about that when necessary. 

Poppy monitored her two patients throughout the next couple of hours. Harry didn't awake again as his magic restored itself. His core had been exhausted with the effort of whatever he had tried to get here. 

One time the alarms on Severus went off and Poppy rushed to his side to find the sphere counteracting the constant breathing charm. The problem had been easily solved with lessening the pressure of the sphere a little bit to give the long-term breathing charm enough space to work. 

At around four pm the following day, Albus came running into the infirmary at top speed. He was so fast Poppy had to look twice if he really was the ancient wizard she knew. His concern for Severus made the man forget his age. And his own health. Dumbledore looked as if he had indeed researched and thought things through the whole night. 

"Albus?" Poppy asked as the headmaster hastily conjured a chair next to Severus' bed and stared at the man. 

"I think I have found something to help him. It is so obvious I haven't thought about it before!" Albus said and finally raised his blue eyes to the medi-witch. 

"I will use Legilimency. He will hopefully know subconsciously what curse caused these wounds. Then should find a cure." 

Poppy frowned. She had heard about that art, but she never tried mastering it. Dumbledore had told her, Severus was a master on that field, but she never knew the headmaster was able to perform that kind of magic, too. 

"But he is unconscious, Albus. You can't reach him in this state…" she objected but was cut off by a violent shaking of Albus' head that made his white beard jump from side to side. 

"Even in unconsciousness, there is always a fraction of the mind present. It helps to keep the natural defenses and reflexes upright. He is somewhere in there. I just have to find him." 

There was so much hope in the old, blue eyes that Poppy felt her heart ache for the headmaster. Severus seemed to mean much more to him than he let on in public. The emotions in Albus' eyes were a stormy mix of concern, hope, and anger for the one who injured the Potions Master. 

Poppy knew she couldn't hold Dumbledore back. Even if he didn't succeed, the headmaster, and she herself would be certain to have tried everything. 

"Good luck then, Albus. And be careful." She said. Maybe she should have put up more fight. But this was their only idea how to help Severus. And Albus seemed certain. Silently, Poppy cast a monitoring charm on Albus, just to be sure. 

Then she watched as his long-fingered hands placed the tip of Albus' wand to Severus' temple and how he breathed a quiet 'legilimens'. 

When Albus dove into the Potions Master's mind he was met with silence. The space he found himself in was dark and quiet. A single, white candle was lighting up the darkness a few feet away from the Headmaster's presence. Severus' mind was blank. It was dark, giving away nothing about Severus. 

How could that be? Dumbledore remembered Severus telling him that a blank mind wasn't vulnerable since it had nothing to attack. This must be the tactic the spy had been using for his duties. Showing nothing to anyone who managed to get through his mental wards. The sight of the candle floating at chest height in the air made Albus sad. His boy felt he needed this kind of silence to cope with all the darkness surrounding him in his life. 

The headmaster began wandering around the emptiness in the hope of finding something. Anything. In here he was lost, as would be everyone but Severus himself who entered without permission. 

"Severus?" Dumbledore called into the darkness. His call was met by silence as thick as a hundred walls. Upon wandering further away from the single candle Albus suddenly stepped into something wet on the - ground? There was a puddle to his feet. Even if the headmaster didn't know where he was or how there could be a puddle, he knelt to inspect the liquid on the floor. 

It was a clear liquid, like clear water on a black ground. Bottomless and only visible through the faint glow of the candle behind the headmaster's presence.  
Dumbledore touched the surface of the liquid and yelped in surprise as the stuff burned his fingers. A wave of magic flew through the space around him. His touch to the liquid must have triggered some sort of reaction. 

Albus waited but didn't find any change. After a while, he stood again and began leaving the candle glow completely. He walked through the darkness not seeing where he went, not sure if there was something to walk to. He went on and on it seemed for hours before he saw something glow in the far distance. 

The headmaster's presence started running towards this faint glow. Halfway there the thought crossed his mind; this would only be the same candle he started from. But The man was determined to find a solution for Severus' dark magical wounds, so he went on. 

After minutes of running, Dumbledore reached the glowing object and was astonished to find a thin, woven string in front of him. He looked to the sides and saw the green-golden glowing string disappear in the darkness to both sides. 

"Point me Severus" The headmaster whispered in a desperate attempt to find the presence of his Potions Master, friend, and son of choice. His instincts pulled him to the right, and the ancient wizard followed the string. For an eternity, the string stretched through the darkness, never varying in height or color. 

Then something white could be seen. Dumbledore hurried towards the white thing and as he came nearer, he saw it wasn't a thing it was a person. A boy sitting on the ground next to a puddle. A child of perhaps thirteen years sat there, his black hair falling into his face. He didn't move as Albus approached. 

The Headmaster stopped in front of the boy and knelt once more. The child didn't look up, but his thin voice rang through the silence.  
"How did you find me? You aren't supposed to find me." The statement was neutral, without emotion.

Albus swallowed hard and took a deep breath. 

"I followed the green-golden string." He said. As he told the boy how he found him, the child looked up and stared into Dumbledore's blue eyes. Severus' face was black and blue, swollen with bruises. The white shirt hung off his thin frame. To Albus' surprise, the string went on and connected with Severus' chest. There it disappeared into the child and didn't come out behind him. 

"Who are you?" Albus asked confused. 

"This is my heart, Albus, my soul, whatever you want to call it." The child said. "This is who I am deep down." Tears sprung to the young child's eyes and he hid his face behind his arms. 

"But…How?" Albus asked. The boy in front of him looked up and gestured to the string coming out of his chest. 

"It never should have happened." He said. "This connection should have never been forged. It is a danger to everyone." Hearing such hard words from a thirteen-year-old made Albus feel sad. 

If this was how Severus' heart looked like, it was terrible. A lonely, beaten boy sitting in darkness. The headmaster let his gaze wander over the string and suddenly he saw the green involved with the gold. There were thin silver and red strings woven into the emerald. And then it hit the headmaster like the knight bus. 

The string was a connection forged during the last few weeks. Otherwise, Severus had found a way to conceal it. This had to be a bond between Harry and Severus! 

"On the other end sits another boy?" Albus asked carefully. He was relieved to see Severus' look up again and nod. 

"He's alone and scared and hurt but a little younger than me." Those words broke Ablus' heart. 

"I will fix you both, I promise. But I have to know how to heal your wounds before I can help you two." He stated. Hopefully, the boy here knew how to cure dark magic-induced slashes. 

A small smile spread across young Severus' face.

"You can fix us?" He asked timidly and Albus nodded. 

"I will, child. I will be there for you two." At these words, Severus rose to his hands and knees and came over to the Headmaster. The next moment Albus found himself with an armful of boy. He gently stroked the bruised cheek and saw some of the bruises disappear. His eyes got huge and out of instinct, Albus pressed a gentle kiss on the boy's brow. The effect was immediate.

The swollen eye cured in front of the headmaster's eyes, and a tiny smile appeared on Severus' face. The headmaster carded his long fingers gently through the black hair. His fingertips felt bumps on Severus' head but when he repeated the motion he didn't find them anymore. Desperate to soothe the child in his arms he folded his arms around the thin torso and pressed another kiss to Severus' head. 

A sigh of relief left the young boy as Albus' hands stroked down his side, over his ribs. He closed his eyes and let his head fall onto Albus' shoulder, absorbing all the warmth coming from the older man. 

"How can I help you, Severus?" he asked quietly, still hugging and stroking the battered child in his arms. He tried putting all his respect and love for the man into his touch and marveled at the fleeing bruises. 

"Vulnera sanentur." Severus whispered, his black eyes opened, fixing the headmaster with their usual, hard stare. The image of a wand tip brushing over a bloody wound came to Albus' mind. The next moment, Albus was shoved out of Severus mind roughly. He found himself shaking and weak on the bed next to the unconscious Potions Master. 

The headmaster groaned as he pushed himself onto his elbows. His head hurt and there was a weariness in his whole body. It was dark in the hospital wing. The floating lumos bulbs lightened the area around Severus' bed. 

Before Dumbledore could come up any further, Poppy was next to his cot, bustling about and waving her wand over the exhausted headmaster. 

"What happened?" She asked him. Her tone was stern, but Albus could make out a note of relief in her voice. "You legilimized him, Albus. You were at it for hours. It is now shortly past midnight." 

Albus tried to answer but his throat was dry. Poppy shoved a glass of water into his hand.

The cool liquid soothed his throat. Albus took a deep breath and smiled up at Poppy. 

"I found the solution, Poppy!" Albus said. He was surprised how strained his voice sounded. But if his headache and sore muscles were anything to go by, he was quite drained from his trip to Severus' mind. 

Poppy sighed in relief and her gaze flicked over to the still unconscious Potions Master. 

"He'll need the help soon, Albus. He is getting weaker by the minute." Then Poppy looked at the ancient wizard in front of her again. 

"Harry woke an hour ago. I asked him how the two of them came here. He couldn't answer. But from his magical exhaustion, I think his magic acted accidentally. He apparated Severus and himself to me!" 

Dumbledore suddenly was wide awake.  
"He broke through the wards? Harry did that?" he asked not believing his ears. There had been a disturbance in the wards, that had him awake within seconds. Just as he was about to investigate, Poppy had called for him. How could a mere child accomplish such a feat? These wards were almost as ancient as the castle itself! 

"That boy never stops amazing me." Abus murmured and pushed himself off the cot. He ignored Poppy's protests and made his way over to Severus' bed. The Potions Master didn't look any different from earlier. He was still pale with the traces of his encounter with, most likely, Voldemort. 

The headmaster remembered the effects his 'touch' had had on Severus' soul. Carefully, like he would touch an injured animal, Albus stretched out his hand and let the back of his fingers brush against Severus' cheek. Nothing. There was no change, why should there be? This man was injured for real, not in a weird mental image. 

Slowly, Albus retraced his hand and pulled out his wand instead. He pulled down the blanket and waved his wand in a complex pattern to vanish the shield over the wounds. Immediately blood started flowing out of the gashes as if they had never been sealed. Poppy and Albus watched in shock as the red liquid rushed over Severus' bare chest and seeped into the white sheet beneath him. Albus shook himself out of his stupor and placed the tip of his wand on one of the wounds.

Carefully he applied a bit of pressure. Then he started chanting. The first, low murmured "vulnera sanentur" elicited a gasp from Poppy. The blood that had hit the mattress mere seconds ago, was drawn back into the slash. While that happened, the first half of the wound knitted itself together without leaving a trace. Headmaster and medi-witch exchanged an astonished look. 

Then Albus continued sealing the terrible wounds. After about ten minutes he was all done. The skin on Severus' body looked new, a bit red and raw where the gashes had been, but fine otherwise. 

Only as Poppy's diagnostic spells didn't reveal any lingering damage from the dark curse, Albus allowed himself to collapse onto the bed next to Severus'. The night finally caught up to the elderly man. While the medi-witch was busy tending to Severus and looking after Harry, the headmaster lied down on the bed.  
With a last glance towards his dark boy, Albus closed his eyes and sleep overtook him. 

* * *

So, second try successful,

How did you like the solution? Do you think Severus will remember when he wakes up?

Please leave a review!


End file.
